


Kysum

by WriterMind01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual and possibly past Kyalin, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: So, I had an idea about a Kya/Original character combo of Lin/Original character. Eventually Kya/Lin. I honestly dont know where this is going but .. enjoy?
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 97





	1. 144 AG

**144 AG**

The first time Kysum came in contact with Kya was when she was twelve years old. She and her mother had just moved back to the Southern Water Tribe after a terrible incident that left her father paralyzed. She remembered watching as her mother and men from the tribe rushed her father into one of the healing tents. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around herself as she took steps backwards, not aware that there were eyes on her and she promptly turned and fled. It was her fault that her father was in that state. 

She had managed to find a tiny water cave to hide in as her mind replayed everything that led up to her family’s move back. She didn’t mean to hurt her father; he was just getting on her nerves and she wanted him to stop but he wouldn’t. He continued to raise his voice and yell at her and she remembered what it felt like when he put his hands on her and she didn’t want to experience that again. 

_She screamed for him to stop, anger flashing in her eyes as she stared daggers at him, and suddenly he stopped yelling. His eyes were wide as they looked as if they were ready to pop out of his head, his limbs were stiff and with a soft flick of her eyes, they moved. It wasn’t until her mother walked in and screamed bloody murder that she released him. Still with no control over this particular bending, as she turned to look at her mother, her father’s body was flung against a table and his body dropped to the floor._

_Her mother quickly rushed over to her father and stared up at Kysum with wide and fearful eyes. Kysum was terrified; tears streamed down her face and her hands shook as she stared down at them. “I-I didn’t mean too momma,” she cried._

_Slowly her mother got up and gently wrapped Kysum in her arms. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. We’ll get help.” Kysum nodded her head and continued to cry in her mother’s arms before her mother pulled back. “We have to get him to the healers.” Slowly, her mother went back over to her father and checked on him again. Kysum watched as her mother pulled a stream of water and encased her hand in it before she hovered it over his body. With a sigh, the water dissipated. “Everything is going to be okay baby.” Her mother looked up at her._

_“Is he dead?” Kysum’s small voice croaked out._

_Her mother stood and shook her head. “No baby, he isn’t, just severely injured.” She stepped to her daughter before she kneeled and cupped Kysum’s face. “Baby, what happened?”_

_Tears filled Kysum’s eyes. “He just kept screaming at me and I asked him to stop. He started stepping closer to me and I-I was afraid he would hurt me again like last time.” Instantly, her mother wrapped her in her arms and used a hand to gently brush her hair down. “W-What was that?”_

_Her mother pulled back to look at her, her blue eyes soft yet hard. “It’s called blood bending and it’s a forbidden technique. Usually one is only able to use it during full moons.” Her mother looked down at Kysum’s hands, she hadn’t seen her daughter raise her hands as she watched her husband’s body being thrown against the room. “Never speak of this to anybody and never, I mean never, use it. Okay?” Kysum quickly nodded her head and her mother placed a kiss on it before she stood and made the necessary calls to help her father._

“Kysum?” A soft yet unfamiliar voice called out to her from the mouth of the water cave. 

She couldn’t see who it was but the figure looked to be a woman. Naturally, she scooted back further into the cave and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

The figure raised their hands in surrender but their voice softened even more as they continued speaking. “My name is Kya, your mother sent me to find you. I just want to talk. Can I come in?”

At the mention of her mother, Kysum shot her gaze up to look at the woman. “I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

The woman chuckled softly. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. I trust you won’t hurt me. May I come in or would you rather come out?”

Kysum thought about the Kya’s question and scooted closer to the middle of the cave but moved no further. Kya nodded her head and slowly made her way to Kysum, her hands still up to show she meant no harm. 

As Kya sat down, Kysum shyly looked up at her from underneath thick lashes. The woman had to only be in her early 30’s. _She has the same eyes as my mother._ “I hope it’s okay that I speak with you and that your mother told me what happened. She’s very worried about you.”

Kysum looked down at her hands. “I-I didn’t mean to make her worry. I-I didn’t mean to hurt papa either.” Her voice was soft but thick with the need to cry.

Kya slowly reached out a hand and placed it on Kysum’s hand. “I know you didn’t.” Kya bit her bottom lip as she thought of how to best phrase this next question. “Do you mind telling me what happened to your father? What exactly happened between you two?”

“He um..he um was yelling at me and I just wanted him to stop. He uh...he hit me before when he was yelling, I was scared that he would again. I just wanted him to stop, then suddenly he did. I didn’t mean to hurt him, I didn’t. I just wanted him to stop yelling at me and to leave me alone.” Kysum cried.

Kya nodded her head and quickly pulled Kysum into her. “Shhh. It’s okay, it’s okay. Your father is going to make it, albeit he will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life.” At her words, Kysum started crying even harder. Kya frowned, she wasn’t very good at this. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at comforting.”

Kysum chuckled through her tears. “What’s bloodbending?” Kysum could feel Kya go rigid at the question before she willed her body to relax. 

“It’s a forbidden waterbending technique.” Kya pulled back to look at Kysum; her curly brown hair slightly matted, her blue green eyes wide with fear, guilt and curiosity, and her cheeks slightly red from the cold air. “Normally, we can only bloodbend under a full moon, yet you seemed to have been able to without it.” Kya chewed on her bottom lip before she continued. “When did you start waterbending?”

Kysum furrowed her brows. _What a strange question._ “Three, at least that’s what my mother said. They thought I would be an earthbender because of how green my eyes were, like my father. But as I got older, the blue started to come out more.”

Kya nodded her head. Kysum’s mother had not only asked Kya to find her daughter, but she also asked her to teach her daughter. She was afraid of what her daughter would do if not properly trained. She had managed to teach Kysum the basics of waterbending and Kysum managed to learn more by herself, but she feared if left alone, Kysum would ultimately turn to bloodbending.

“Kysum, how would you like to be taught under me? I can teach you how to hone your waterbending and use it to heal as well as for combat, though I hope combat is never in your life,” Kya offered and held her breath.

Kysum stared at Kya. She had always wanted to learn more about waterbending and healing. Her mother had taught her the basics and anything else, she had learned on her own. Slowly she nodded her head. “I would like that very much.”

Kya smiled brightly at Kysum and Kysum couldn’t but blush for some reason. _She’s actually pretty beautiful._ “Very well, would you like to start today or tomorrow?” Kya stood and offered her hand to Kysum.

Kysum smiled at Kya’s hand and took it. “Today if possible Master Kya, but I fear my mother would like me to wait until tomorrow.” Kysum blushed and looked down at her feet. _It feels weird to call her Master._

Kya smiled down at her newest pupil, it had been a while since she last took on a student, but she had a feeling that Kysum would be like no other student she ever had. “Let’s just review a few basic forms today and we can officially start tomorrow.” Kysum nodded her head and followed Kya as she began to head out of the cave. 


	2. 154 AG

**154 AG**

The next time Kysum ran into Kya was a year after Avatar Aang died and the day after her father died; she was 21, readying to turn 22. After her first run in with Kya, she had studied under Kya until Kya had decided it was time to continue her travel over the world. She had been sorely disappointed that Kya was leaving her, but she understood the need to move. For five years, she studied under Kya, after that, it was whoever was able to teach her. 

After about a year or two after Kya left, she, her mother and her father moved back to Ba Sing Se. Her father was slowly dying and her mother thought that it would be better for him to be home. So they moved. She continued to practice her waterbending on her own but also utilized her family’s training grounds to hone her hand to hand combat skills.  _ “I hope combat is never in your life.” _ Kya’s words floated through her head. Kysum had never had to use her waterbending skills for combat, but she still wanted to be ready just in case. 

After the initial incident, Kysum and her father still never really got along. Even on his deathbed, she and her father argued. He blamed her for his state, and to a certain extent, she agreed with him, but when she tried to get him to take responsibility for his action that led him to his state, he would not hear it. She walked out of his room and towards the training ground. Later that night, her father had passed. 

Though she had grown up in Ba Sing Se for most of her childhood life, she had no intent to stay there. So the day after her father died, she packed her belongings and moved back to the South pole. Her mother decided to join her, not being able to stand being in that house without her father anymore. Though Kysum loved her mother, she found it hard to stay by her mother’s side while she mourned her abusive father.  _ He deserves to rot in hell.  _

No sooner had she stepped off the boat and onto the iced tundra, did all her negative feelings about her father disappear.  _ This is home. _ Though something in the back of her mind nagged at her that, that wasn’t necessarily true. 

She got her mother settled in their old house before she took a walk around the tribe. She smiled as she watched the newest generation of waterbenders honing and practicing their craft. She was so engrossed in watching them that she wasn’t aware of someone sneaking up behind her until she was doused in water.

She jumped with a scream before warm arms and a burly laugh wrapped themselves around her. “Welcome back Ice,” her best friend, Kane’s voice, sounded in her ear.

She huffed and elbowed him in his side which caused him to release her. “What the hell Kane!” she shouted before she waterbent all the water from her clothes and dropped it on him. 

Kane grunted at the pain in his side and the cold water dousing him. He looked up at Kysum with shocked blue eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Kysum frowned at him before she sighed. With a flick of her wrist, she wrung all the water from his clothes. “How have you been?”

Kane straightened and smiled down at his best friend. They haven’t seen each other since she and her parents left three years ago. “Lonely since you’ve been gone.” He winked at her and Kysum rolled her eyes.

“Sure you were Kane. You literally have girls throwing themselves at you.” Kysum huffed as she crossed her arms. 

Kane frowned but reached out for Kysum, who allowed him to pull her towards him, her folded arms caught in between their bodies. “But none of them are you Kysum.”

Kysum couldn’t help but frown. She knew since the moment she and Kane met that he had a crush on her. She often felt bad because she didn’t like him like that, if she was honest, she didn’t like any men like that. “Well duh. I am one of a kind.” Kane tilted his head back and laughed. Kysum smiled; despite not having romantic feelings for Kane, she did actually care for him and his laugh is one of her most favorite things about him. “So what did I miss?”

Kane’s eyes widened and he released her. “Well, Master Katara and Master Kya have returned. They returned about last year, after the death of Avatar Aang.”

Kysum frowned. She had heard about that. She had been shopping in Republic City when she heard the news. It was a sad day, that day. Suddenly, the rest of Kane’s sentence filtered through.  _ Master Kya has returned.  _ She turned away from Kane and started walking towards the healing tents.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kane called after her with a gentle grip on her wrist. 

Kysum looked down at his hold before back up at his eyes. “I’m going to say hello to my former teacher of course.” 

Kane nodded his head and released her wrist. “My family invited you and your mother to dinner tonight. Don’t be late.” 

Kysum winked at him before she continued walking. As she entered the tent, she noticed that a healing lesson was going on. Instead of making herself known, she quietly stood by the entrance and watched the lesson go on. 

She knew immediately upon walking into the healing tent that it was Master Kya teaching. Though her hair had started to go grey, she still thought her Master was the most beautiful woman in the world. The thought itself gave Kysum a pause.  _ When did I develop a crush on my Master?  _

Too in her head, Kysum didn’t notice that the lesson had ended and the students had already exited the tent. She didn’t pay attention until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder and a familiar pair of blue eyes stared back at her. “Kysum?” Kya’s voice sounded.

Kysum blinked before a huge smile broke out over her face. “Evening Master Kya.”

Kya smiled back. She hadn’t seen Kysum since she was 17 and my how she had grown. Her brown curly hair was now down her back, her facial features have matured, but her blue green eyes still held that same childlike wonder but with a little bit of an edge to them. She had even grown to be slightly shorter than her. “Look at how you have grown. You are gorgeous!”

Kysum blushed at the compliment. “You look good too Master Kya.”

Kya smiled and removed her hand from Kysum’s shoulder. “Kya. You are no longer my student, Kysum.”

Kysum nodded her head but something in her cracked at Kya’s words. “You will always be my teacher though. I would not be here if it was not for you.”

Kya shook her head but quickly wrapped Kysum in a hug. Kysum froze initially at the contact, but eventually allowed her body to relax and her arms to wrap around Kya’s waist.  _ She smells so good.  _ Kysum couldn’t help but smile at Kya’s fragrance. 

Kysum pulled back with a blush. “Sorry, I’m not used to hugs.”

Kya laughed softly. “It’s okay. You’re not the only one who isn’t.” She looked at her former pupil. “When did you get back?”

“I just came in, me and my mother. My father passed away yesterday.”

Kya frowned. She knew all about losing a parent, having just lost her father a year ago. “I’m sorry for your loss. I understand what it’s like to lose a parent, especially your father.”

Kysum nodded her head and placed a hand on Kya’s. “I heard. I’m sorry for your loss as well.”

Kya squeezed Kysum’s hand before she released it. “Are you hungry?” Before Kysum could answer, her stomach growled. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes.” She smiled at Kysum. “Come, let’s eat and catch up.”

Kysum simply nodded her head and followed Kya out of the healing tent. 

..

“So, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?” Kya asked as she and Kysum sat down with hot bowls of soup. 

“A year or two after you left, we moved back to Ba Sing Se. Papa was slowly dying and mama thought it’d best if he was to pass there instead of here.” Kysum stuffed a spoonful of soup into her mouth and swallowed it. “Our relationship never got better; he blamed me for his accident but refused to take accountability as the cause for what happened.” Kysum shrugged her shoulders before stuffing her mouth with another spoonful. “I spent a few years learning hand to hand combat and practicing with my earthbender cousins. After he died, I decided that Ba Sing Se was not the place for me. My mother decided to join me.”

Kya nodded along as she too ate her soup. “So, are you here to stay?”

Kysum shrugged her shoulders. “Honestly, I don’t know. But I should figure it out now. Mother has been getting on me about settling down and starting a family.” Kysum followed the statement with a sigh as she stared down at her bowl.

“Do you not want to?”

Kysum shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I do want to settle down and have a family if possible, but I want to do it on my own time and I’m scared.”

Kya furrowed her brows. “Scared of what?” Kysum slowly lifted her eyes from her soup to lock eyes with Kya. She didn’t even have to say a word, she knew her eyes said enough. Kya gasped at the fear in Kysum’s eyes.  _ The bloodbending.  _ “Oh, that.”

Kysum dropped her eyes back down to her bowl. “Yeah, that. What if I pass it on to my child? I haven’t used it since that day, but still.”

Slowly, Kya reached over and placed a hand on Kysum’s. Kysum looked at Kya’s hand on hers, her heart pumping fast in her chest, before she looked into Kya’s blue orbs. “Everything will be okay. That is not something you should worry about.” 

Kysum smiled softly at her former teacher. “Thank you Ma-Kya. I really appreciate it, but I probably won’t have kids anyways.” She shrugged her shoulders before she continued to eat her soup.

Kya removed her hand with a frown.  _ She reminds me of Lin.  _ “Well, it’s nice to see you return. Since you’re here, maybe you can show me all of what you learned.”

“Sparring match?” Kysum asked with a mouth full of soup. Kya laughed, sweet and melodical, but nodded her head. Kysum swallowed and pushed away her bowl. “Anytime. Can we start now?”

Kya laughed but stood from the table. “Still as impatient as ever I see.”

Kysum laughed and stood herself. “What can I say? It’s not every day that one gets to train with Kya, master waterbender and healer.”

Kya blushed at the statement. Though she had heard the title millions of times before, to hear it out of Kysum’s mouth, just felt different. “Flattery will get you nowhere Kysum.”

“Or, it just might get me everywhere.” Kysum winked at Kya before she lifted their bowls and walked them over to be cleaned. 

Kya shook her head as she watched Kysum walk away.  _ Spirits this was going to be an exciting session. _ When Kysum turned back to her, Kya turned and headed out, towards one of the training fields. 

Kysum followed after, willing her eyes not to ogle Kya as she made her way towards one of the training fields.  _ Damn, Kya just gets finer with age. Fuck, stay focused Kysum.  _

Once in the training field, Kya turned to face Kysum and got in a fighting stance. Kysum cracked her neck and did the same thing, though her stance was more similar to an earthbender’s. Kya mentally noted Kysum’s stance, remembering that the latter mentioned training with her earthbender cousins. “Ready?” Kya asked.

Kysum simply smirked and moved her fingers in a come hither motion. Instantly, Kya ran at her pulling a water whip from her side water pouch. Kysum jumped back but pulled a water ring around her torso. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a few shots of icicles at Kya who used her water whip to redirect them. 

Kya called her water further up her arms, leaving both of them encased in water before she froze the tips of them and swung them at Kysum like razor blades. Kysum jumped over the first initial swing before she managed to break off the tip of the water blades and redirected it back at Kya. Before she could dodge the blade, Kysum threw a few more icicles at Kya. 

Kya managed to redirect the first couple of icicles but the last few caught her in her chest, sending her flying back against a wall. Kysum froze instantly and waited for Kya to get to her feet. When she didn’t, Kysum rushed over to her. “Kya?” Kysum leaned down beside Kya and gently cupped her face. “Come on, I’m sorry. Wake up Kya.” She shook Kya a little who groaned at the movement.

“I’m fine. Just a little rusty. You did good.” Kya smiled softly at her, but her blue orbs were unfocused. 

Fear welled in Kysum’s chest.  _ I hurt Kya.  _ She lifted Kya in her arms and started carrying her to the healing tent. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Kya laughed softly before she started wincing at the pain in her chest. “Oof.” She gripped her chest which only made Kysum more scared. “I’m okay Kysum, seriously.”

Kysum shook her head and continued to carry Kya to the healer’s tent. As soon as she stepped into the tent, she found an empty tub and placed Kya in it. She pulled over a water bowl and called the water over her hand. “Let me check you out.”

Kya arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the slight pain that radiated out from it. “I’m fine, honestly.” 

Kysum frowned. “For my own sanity, please, let me see.” Kya sighed and lowered her arms. Kysum smiled gratefully at her before she placed her hand over Kya’s chest. 

Kya hissed at the pain but allowed Kysum to continue. She watched as Kysum’s blue green eyes narrowed in concentration, her brows furrowing just a bit, her jaw looked slightly and some of her hair fell in her face. Without thinking, Kya slowly reached up and tucked Kysum’s hair behind her ear. Kysum froze and her blue green orbs looked with Kya’s blue ones.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kysum whispered.

Kya smiled as her hand gently cupped Kysum’s face like she did all those years ago. “I know Kysum. You’ve gotten really good since you’ve been away. So much so that I don’t think this old woman can keep up with you.”

Kysum rolled her eyes and turned her focus back on healing Kya. “You’re not even that old.”

Kya laughed. “I’m edging 40 Kysum.”

“40 isn’t old Kya.”

Kya hummed and dropped her hand from Kysum’s face. She closed her eyes and allowed Kysum to continue healing her. Something about Ksyum's healing felt strange, almost as if she was pulling at her blood vessels and mending them back together.  _ Is this an effect of her bloodbending? _

Kysum watched her former master’s face relaxing as she continued to heal her.  _ How could I let myself get carried away like that? I could have really hurt her.  _ Kysum’s brow furrowed at the thought. She shook her head and finished the last of Kya’s healing. She looked at Kya and noticed that she was asleep. Slowly, Kysum dispelled the water from her hand and lifted Kya from the tub. She carried her over to one of the free cots and gently placed her down. 

She sighed as she watched Kya’s chest slowly rise and fall. She gently moved a few strands away from Kya’s face. “I’m so sorry Kya. Please forgive me.” She pulled a cover over Kya and walked out of the tent. She’d have to get ready for dinner with Kane’s family soon. 

..

Kysum walked into her mother’s house with a huge sigh. She nodded a hello to her mother who reminded her to get dressed quickly so that they wouldn’t be late for dinner and disappeared into her own room. 

Kysum quickly showered and put on a traditional water tribe outfit that was altered some with green to include her father’s lineage as well. She fixed her hair, placing it in a half up, half down style similar to her mother’s. She wasn’t one for makeup but used some to just hide the bags under her eyes. 

Once finished, she and her mother made their way to Kane’s family’s home. She gently gripped her mother’s elbow as her mother stumbled a little just as they reached the stoop in front of Kane’s house. With a gentle knock, Kysum reached out. 

“Ice! You made it!” Kane smiled at her before he turned his attention to Kysum’s mother. “Mrs. Qyian, it’s always a pleasure to have you.”

Her mother smiled at him. “Hello to you to Kane. You were always such a gentleman, especially to my daughter.”

He blushed but stepped to the side and allowed the two women to enter the house. “My parents are in the kitchen finishing everything up.” Both women nodded their heads as he led them into the dining room. He pulled out a chair for Kysum’s mother and then another for Kysum. Both women smiled at him.

Kane left the two women and entered the kitchen. When he returned, he was carrying a large dish and was followed by both his parents. “Mrs. Qyian, what a pleasure to see you. Our condolences over the loss of your husband.” Kane’s father said.

Kysum flinched slightly at the mention of her father. “Thank you. We greatly appreciate it,” her mother replied as she placed a hand on Kysum’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Kysum, how are you?” Kane’s father turned his attention to Kysum. 

Kysum smiled softly. “I am good. It’s just nice to be back.”

Kane’s father smiled but it was his mother who spoke up next. “I noticed that you were with Master Kya earlier.”

Kysum tried not to bristle at the statement. “Yes, I just wanted to offer my condolences to her over the loss of her father, Avatar Aang.”

“Yes, that was a sad day indeed when he died. Where were you?” Kane’s father questioned.

“We were in Ba Sing Se when we heard the news though I believe Kysum was in Republic City,” her mother answered.

“Yes. I was in Republic City handling some personal business when I heard the news. The city took it really badly,” Kysum replied as she started picking with her food. 

Kane’s parents nodded their heads and began eating. The two families ate in relative silence before Kysum noticed that Kane’s mother and her own mother kept giving Kane looks.  _ What are they planning? _

“So Kysum, I noticed that you are still single. Have you not found the right one?” Kane’s mother questioned after a while and Kysum nearly choked on her food. 

“Mom,” Kane growled, his eyes locked on his food. 

Kysum quickly glanced at Kane whose face was beat red at his mother’s question before she locked eyes with his mother. “No ma’am. I suppose I have not.” 

“Such a shame. You truly are a beautiful girl and any man would be lucky to have you as his wife,” Kane’s father added. 

Kysum cleared her throat. “Yes, well thank you. One day.” She placed her spoon down and pushed away from the table. “If you excuse me, I just need some air.” With that, Kysum got up from the table and exited out the house. 

She didn’t go far. She knew that it would be entirely rude of her to just up and leave their house, especially leaving her mother there. Instead, she pulled an ice bench up and took a seat. 

She smiled softly to herself. That's why Kane calls her "Ice", because no matter what, she primarily used ice when waterbending. It wasn’t long before she felt Kane’s presence behind her. “I know you’re there Kane.”

Kane chuckled and made his way over to Kysum, one of his hands stuffed in his pocket. “Sorry about my parents back there.” Kysum nodded her head but didn’t respond. Instead, she tilted her head to the sky. She hasn’t been able to see the stars like this back in Ba Sing Se. “Kysum?” Kane started. 

Kysum swallowed the ball of anxiety that welled in the pit of her stomach. Slowly she turned to face her best friend. She watched as he slid off the bench to kneel before her. His blue eyes never leaving hers.

Kane cleared his throat. “We have been friends since the age of 13. There is no one else that I would rather spend my life with than you. I know that you want to continue traveling a little, so we don’t have to get married right away, but would you do the honors of being my wife?”

Kysum froze not only at Kane’s proposal but at the necklace that he pulled out of his pocket and offered to her. She had tears in her eyes but they were not happy tears. How was she to tell her best friend that she didn’t want to marry him? 

Instead of answering, Kysum stood and ran away. She didn’t even care as the tears streamed down her face. She just kept running, past the healing tent and towards the end of town. She ended up back in the same little water cave that she did when she was twelve. 

..

Kya had woken up in the healing tent, the sky now dark and littered with bright stars. As she stretched, the ache in her chest no longer there, she made her way to the entrance of the tent. In a flash, she spotted Kysum running away crying. Before she could think, her feet were leading her right after her former pupil. 

..

Kysum felt horrible as she quickly made her way to the cave. She didn’t even bother going that far into the cave but simply sat and pulled her knees up to her chest. It wasn’t long before she heard familiar footsteps and then the one voice that was the reason behind her inner turmoil.  _ Kya.  _

Kya slowly approached Kysum. “Kysum? What happened?” 

Kysum looked up at her with teary eyes. “Kane proposed.”

Kya frowned slightly as she sat down next to her former pupil. “I thought you wanted to get married and start a family?”

Kysum avoided Kya’s gaze.  _ How do I tell my best friend that I don’t want to be with him? That I don’t want to be with no man?  _ “I do, but..not to him.” Kysum bit her lips. “I don’t want to be with no man.”

Kya’s eyebrows raised at the revelation. “Oh.”

Kysum grunted as more tears streamed down her face. “I couldn’t even give him a reply. I just ran away, like a coward.”

Kya sighed and she placed an arm around Kysum’s shoulders and pulled her close. “You’re not a coward, but you will have to tell him. It’s actually okay that you don’t like men. Liking women doesn’t make you any less you.” Kya cupped Kysum’s chin and turned it so they were face to face. “Who you are sexually attracted to doesn’t make you any less you. Do you hear me?”

Kysum locked eyes with Kya’s and she could see within Kya’s eyes that she was speaking the truth, that she had felt a similar way and had to deal with it. “When did you know?” Kysum asked quietly.

Kya hummed. “I wasn’t much younger than you actually. I was scared shitless to tell my parents. The first person I actually told was a close family friend. She told me that just because I liked girls didn’t mean anything would change about our friendship.”

“What did your parents say?”

“Ironically, they were very supportive, especially my father. He’s the one that told me that who I like sexually does not make me any less me. He actually encouraged me to date and not be afraid of what others thought.” Kya smiled down at Kysum. “Now, I am passing those same words onto you.”

Kysum sniffed. “I wish I was brave like you. Telling my mother would only send her to her grave sooner. Her heart is already broken due to papa’s death, I’d rather not be the one to shatter the rest of it.”

Kya sighed. She knew how that felt. She had felt the same way. She knew that along with her brothers that it was also her responsibility to help try and repopulate the air nomad race. But yet still, she couldn’t bring herself to lay down and have children. “I understand.” Kysum pulled back to look at Kya. “My father was the last of the airbenders, as such, repopulating the airbenders fell to me and my siblings but I never wanted to have children. By all means, they are precious, but I did not want to be a mother. I thought that by telling my father so would only break his heart.”

Kysum sniffed and wiped her tears as she waited for Kya to continue. “But it didn’t.”

Kya shook her head. “No, it didn’t.” Kya smiled softly at Kysum and gently cupped her cheek again. “And it won’t break your mother’s either. Do you hear me?”

“I do.”

Kya smiled and used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear from Kysum’s face before she dropped her hand. “So, since you’re not into guys. Tell me, have you found a pretty girl that caught your eyes?”

“Kya!” Kysum exclaimed with a blush. Kya couldn’t help but laugh and Kysum couldn’t help but watch the older woman as she laughed at her expense. “There’s plenty of pretty girls. I ran into a few when I was in Ba Sing Se, but none of them were right.” Kysum stared down at her hands.

Kya calmed down and looked at Kysum. “That happens. But why didn’t any of them work out?”

“I don’t want to tell you.” 

“Come on, please?” Kya asked as she poked Kysum in her side. Kysum scooted away but Kya only scooted closer. When Kysum’s back hit the wall of the cave, Kya smiled widely. “You can’t go anywhere now. Tell me.” 

Kysum swallowed thickly. Kya’s face was so close to hers, their noses nearly touching and Kysum could see the sparkles within Kya’s very blue orbs. Her eyes glanced down to Kya’s lips before back up to Kya’s eyes. “They weren’t you,” Kysum whispered so low she wasn’t sure Kya would be able to hear.

Kya pulled back slightly, only enough to lock eyes with Kysum’s.  _ Oh shit.  _ Kya stared at her former pupil and she registered the fear and panic in Kysum’s blue green eyes, though her eyes were definitely more green than blue at the moment. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as if it was trying to escape and she swallowed. “I’m too old,” Kya responded quietly.

Kysum blinked. That wasn’t the answer she was expecting. She honestly was expecting an answer similar to flat out rejection instead, she was offered this. Slowly, Kysum reached out and gently cupped Kya’s face, her thumb brushing lightly over her bottom lip. “You’re not and even still, I don’t care.”

Kya stared at Kysum, her blue orbs desperately searching Kysum’s eyes for any sign of a lie. When she couldn’t find one, she closed her eyes with a soft chuckle, her breath ghosting over Kysum’s face. “What the hell?” Kysum furrowed her brows but then relaxed when she felt Kya’s lips on her own.

Kysum gasped as Kya’s tongue parted her lips. She had kissed plenty of girls growing up, normally taking the dominant role and initiating them. But this, this was pure bliss. Her hands slipped behind Kya’s head to cup her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. 

Kya moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Kysum’s fingers play with the hair at the base of her neck. Kya placed her hands on Kysum’s waist and squeezed gently which caused Kysum to moan into the kiss. Kya smiled as she pushed her tongue between Kysum’s lips and showed her a few tricks that she has learned over the years.

Kysum broke the kiss when air became necessary. Her chest heaved as she watched Kya try and catch her breath as well. As Kya sat back on her heels, Kysum laughed before she lunged for Kya, her lips crashing against Kya’s own.

Kya laughed against Kysum’s lips as she quickly gripped her hips as the latter straddled her waist. Kya slid her hands from Kysum’s hips to her thighs and pulled her closer. Kysum simply deepened the kiss, her tongue running over Kya’s lips which parted immediately for her. Their tongues battled for dominance with Kysum surprisingly winning. After a moment, both pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I’m sorry,” Kysum said with a blush. 

Kya chuckled softly. “Nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.”

Kysum nodded her head. “I understand if you still don’t want anything to do with me in that way. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss.” Kysum looked away and at the wall behind Kya’s head.

Kya half frowned, half smiled at Kysum. She cupped Kysum’s face and turned her back to look at her. “You are a very beautiful girl, you know that right?” Kysum nodded her head, but her eyes welled up with tears nonetheless. “Don’t cry. If there wasn’t such a big age gap between us, I would claim you as my own.”

“I could still be yours. I don’t mind that you’re older. I actually prefer it.”

Kya laughed, her breath ghosting over Kysum’s lips who licked them in response. Kya’s eyes dropped down to Kysum’s lips before she quickly pecked them, soft and sweet. “Maybe in another life.” Kya winked at Kysum who blushed but nodded her head and gently slid off of Kya’s lap. 

Before either of them could say another word, Kane’s voice sounded outside the cave. Kysum looked at Kya who nodded at her. Kysum sighed before she stood and walked to the front of the cave. “Kane, we need to talk.” 

Kya sighed to herself as she laid back on the cave floor.  _ This was indeed one hell of a day.  _ Her eyes glanced at the front of the cave when she noticed that the voices had stopped. She sighed and pushed herself back into an upright position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long the chapters are .. I just write. 
> 
> Any title ideas would greatly be appreciated still. Lol


	3. 157 AG

**157 AG**

Two years after not only admitting her feelings to Kya but explaining to her mother and Kane of why she couldn’t marry him, Kysum left the Southern Water Tribe. She decided to travel around the world, continuing her education of multiple forms of waterbending. 

During the third year of traveling she had taken a short break in Ba Sing Se when she heard of her mother’s passing. Kya had actually sent her the letter informing her that her mother had passed. After their conversation (and those kisses), she and Kya only slept with each other once before they decided to just stay as friends. Though it broke Kysum’s heart, it was one of her most memorable experiences with a woman, she could only respect Kya’s wishes. 

She stared down with watery eyes at Kya’s note. She wouldn’t be able to head straight there, she’d have to arrive the next day. 

_ Dear Kysum,  _

_ My friend, I hope that you are well and that your travels have brought you in contact with some great people as well as given you some great skills. There is word that my father, the Avatar, has been reincarnated into a little girl here in the Southern Water Tribe by the name of Korra. I must admit that she has spunk. She's been training under my mother but there is word that the White Lotus is coming to verify if Korra is the next Avatar or not. Spirits, I suppose I should get into the purpose of this letter. I hope you are sitting down as you read this. I'm sorry to tell you friend, but last night, your mother passed away. We will wait for you to return or send word for us to send her off. I am so sorry my friend. I am always here if you need me. _

_ Your dearest friend, _

_ Kya. _

Her mother had taken the news about her sexuality rather well, but Kysum could still tell that it broke her heart. Her only child a lesbian and refusing to have children. She cried her heart out as she told her mother the truth. She feared that her mother would disown her. Instead, her mother simply wrapped her in her arms and told her that everything was okay. Her mother told her that she didn’t love her any less, that no matter what she chooses to do with her life, she would never love her any less. 

Her mother was also very understanding of her desire to roam. She joked that maybe Kysum had spent a little too much time with Kya, but assured her daughter that she knew that wasn’t the case. She reminded her daughter that it was during her travels that she had met her dad. 

Kane, though heartbroken, understood as well. He told her that he would wait for her but she simply took his hands in hers and told him that he deserved to be loved and to find someone who would love him. She even wiped a stray tear from his face, which broke her own heart because she never saw him cry. They spoke every so often through letters, but life got hectic and she hasn’t responded to his last few correspondents. 

Kysum wiped her eyes and pushed away from her kitchen table. Slowly, she made her way to her bedroom to finish packing. 

..

Kysum groaned as the first ray of sunlight streamed through her bedroom window and into her eyes. She flipped over before a rustling caught her attention. She cracked her eyes open and stared down at Kya’s letter. 

She sighed as she pushed herself up. She wasn’t going to stay in the Southern Water Tribe for more than a day or two. She threw her feet over the edge of her bed before she made her way to her bathroom.

She quickly showered before she changed into her clothes. She exited her room and headed to her front door. She had placed her bags by the front door last night after she finished packing. 

She sighed and grabbed her bags before she exited her apartment, promptly locking the door behind her. She had decided upon staying in Ba Sing Se that she would not stay at her family's house, instead she bought her own. She quickly made her way to the dock after she noticed that her ferry was due to leave in less than 20 minutes. 

She swallowed as she watched the ferry depart from the docks. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be at the Southern Water Tribe.  _ Wonder if Kya is still there.  _ Kysum shook her head. She decided that some sleep might do her well. Slowly, Kysum allowed her eyes to close. 

Kysum woke when she felt the ferry docked. Slowly she grabbed her bags and exited the ferry. She looked around, a sense of nostalgia washed over her as she took in the snowy and icy tundra. 

“Kysum!” Kya’s voice called out to her and Kysum quickly made her way over to her friend. 

“Kya,” Kysum said with a smile. She had just enough time to drop her bags before the older waterbender wrapped her in a tight embrace. Kysum froze briefly before she hugged Kya back. She still wasn’t used to hugs. “How have you been?” she asked when they separated.

Kya shook her head. “I should be asking you that.”

Kysum smiled sadly at her. “I just lost my mother. How do you think I am?” Kya bristled slightly at Kysum’s words. She noticed lately that the younger waterbender was starting to become colder, hiding her feelings behind walls of sarcasm and aloofness. It didn’t bother her much. Afterall, she grew up with Lin Beifong. Kysum noticed Kya bristle and sighed. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be so snarky. I just want to get this over with and head back.”

Kya nodded her head. She was the same way when it came to her father’s funeral. “Right. Where were you at?” Kya grabbed one of Kysum’s bags from its spot on the ground and headed towards the tribe. 

Kysum picked up her bags and followed after the older waterbender. “Ba Sing Se, though it was only a break. Next move is Republic City. I already have a place waiting.”

Kya looked over her shoulder at Kysum at the mention of the city. She smiled softly at the younger waterbending. “Interesting, I was just planning a trip there to check on a friend. Mind if I join you?”

Kysum shrugged her shoulders. “Sure, but I’m heading out in a few days.”

Kya stopped and turned to face Kysum. “So how many days are you here for then?”

Kysum looked away from Kya. They’ve been writing to each other since she left three years ago. Though Kya understood her desire to travel as she had done when she was younger, she often asked when the next time she would make a visit back to the Southern Water Tribe.

“Depends on how long mom’s service is. I used to think that this was home, but now I’m certain that like Ba Sing Se, it will never be.” Kysum chuckled softly but it lacked her usual mirth. “By all means, they will both be a part of me and my life, but they are not home.” Kysum shrugged and walked around Kya.

Kya frowned at her former student, now friend. She was actually hoping that Kysum would stay for a couple days to a week. Then again, once Kysum found out about Kane’s marriage, she doubted Kysum would want to stay for that long. 

Together the two walked in a comfortable silence to Kysum’s former childhood home. Kysum paused before she entered the house. She dropped her bags by the front door and stepped further inside. 

Immediately, her mind was flooded with memories of herself and her parents in this house. Her eyes began tearing up, but Kya’s warm hand on her shoulder kept them at bay. 

Slowly she turned to face Kya, her blue green orbs still watery. Without a word, Kya wrapped Kysum in a tight hug. Kysum wrapped her arms around Kya and cried. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here.” 

Kysum tightened her grip on Kya. She had shed a few tears when she read Kya’s letter and even cried herself to sleep the night before, but being here in this house without her mother, is really solidifying the fact that her mother is gone. 

After a while, Kysum pulls back and wipes her face. She offered Kya a soft apology to which the older woman told her there was nothing to apologize for. Instead, Kya gripped Kysum’s hand and led her out of the house and to one of the healing tents. 

Kysum furrowed her brows at Kya but followed quietly, albeit still sniffling. Kya paused just outside a healing tent and stared at Kysum. “I got you, I hope you know that.” Kya said and squeezed Kysum’s hand as she led them into the tent. Kysum froze when she saw her mother laying on one of the beds, already dressed up in traditional Southern Water Tribe garb that is used during the funeral process. 

Kysum swallowed, released Kya’s hand and made her way over to her mother. She kneeled by her mother’s beside and dipped her head.  _ Mother.  _ “Hi mother. I made it back. I’m sorry that I was not here for your last moments but I hope you can forgive me. If only you could see how many people I’ve helped and all the things that I have learned.” Kysum paused as her throat constricted with sobs that she refused to let out. “I love you mother.” With that, she stood and dusted off her outfit. She turned back to face Kya and the other healers in the tent. “When is her send off?”

“Tonight, under the full moon,” one of the other healers answered. 

Kysum nodded her head and promptly exited the tent. Kya thanked the other women before she raced after Kysum. 

“Kysum?” Both women froze as Kane stepped forward. “You’re here?” He stared at her with his signature smile.

Kysum blinked at Kane. He had grown up to be extremely handsome; his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail but shaved on the sides and his blue eyes filled with wisdom stared back at her. “I am Kane, but only to send my mother off.”

Kane frowned. “Right. My condolences.” Kysum nodded her head but before she could respond, a woman with light brown curly hair to her shoulders, pale blue eyes, and a baby bump walked up to Kane and looped an arm through his. Kane smiled at the woman before he turned back to Kysum. “My wife, Kyyui.”

Kysum was taken aback by Kane’s revelation. She smiled at the woman and offered a hand. “Congratulations, both on the marriage and the unborn child.” The woman smiled and shook Kysum’s hand back. 

Kya’s hand on her shoulder reminded her where she was. She cleared her throat and released Kyyui’s hand. “Apologies, but if you excuse me. I have a lot to do before I leave.”

“You’re not staying?” Kane’s voice stopped her as she walked past him. 

Kysum shook her head. “I’m only here for my mother’s send off. It was good to see you though old friend.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft squeeze. But as she moved to continue past him, he gripped her wrist and pulled her into a hug. 

“Don’t be a stranger Ice,” he whispered against her head. Kane had always been a head or two taller than her. Kysum smiled at his nickname for her and wrapped him back in the embrace. 

“I won’t, but you take care of that budding family of yours. I expect pictures.” She smiled a watery smile at him as they separated. She turned and looked at his wife. “Please take care of him. He can be a little careless, especially when it comes to taking care of himself.” His wife nodded her head and Kysum smiled before she walked off. 

Kya nodded to them both before she followed after Kysum. “You okay?” 

Kysum shrugged. “I didn’t know he married nor that he had a kid on the way.” 

“Does it bother you?”

Kysum laughed bitterly. “Not at all. I do not regret my choices.” Kysum turned and locked eyes with Kya. “None of them.” 

..

Kysum was grateful for Kya's strong presence and her hand in hers as she watched them send off her mother. She swallowed the sob that wanted to break through. 

Kya squeezed her hand gently and Kysum looked at her. "It's okay to cry, you know. You don't always have to be strong. I'm here for you."

Kysum smiled a watery smile as a tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate it." 

Kane watched as his best friend and Master Kya whispered to each other. He noticed their interlocked hands and wondered if Kya was part of the reason Kysum had denied his proposal. 

Kysum froze briefly as she felt Kane approach her and he placed a hand on her shoulders. She glanced at him. "Thank you my friend."

Kane smiled down at his best friend and released her shoulder. "You will always have family here, I hope you know that."

Kysum nodded her head. "I do. Thank you." 

Together they watched as Kysum's mother's body slowly floated out into the sea. Kysum had to fight the urge to run as everyone came to give her their condolences. If it wasn't for Kya's grip on her hand, she would've fled. 

She smiled softly at everyone and thanked them for their condolences before she slipped her hand from Kya's and made her way back to her mother's house. Once there, she cried herself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise for some of y'all next chapter. Enjoy, don't say I never gave y'all anything. Lol


	4. 157 AG Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited so here's part 2 of 157 AG. Enjoy!

**157 AG**

Kysum was woken the next morning by a soft banging against the house. Grunting, she made her way outside to see what it was. Imagine her surprise when she spotted Kya throwing snowballs at the house. 

"What are you doing?" Kysum rubbed her eyes. 

Kya froze with her arm cocked back and a snowball in her hand. "Spirits, did you get any sleep?"

Kysum shrugged. "Some, but someone decided to wake me up by throwing snowballs at my house." 

Kya dropped the snowball and smiled innocently at Kysum. Kysum shook her head. Kya may be in her mid forties but she still had the spirit of someone two decades younger than her. 

Kysum yawned. "What can I help you with?"

Kya shrugged. "I was actually going to ask you that." 

Kysum frowned. "I'll most likely be leaving later on in the afternoon." Kysum tilted her head to the sky and noticed that the sun was barely up. She groaned internally.  _ Of course she would wake me at the ass crack of dawn.  _ "Or in a few hours." 

Kya nodded her head. She knew that Kysum wanted to head to Republic City and honestly, she really needs to check up on Lin. "Great. I'll meet you at the docks in a few hours then?" Kysum simply nodded her head before Kya turned on her heels and walked away. 

..

Kysum stood at the dock as she waited for Kya. The ferry was to leave in 10 minutes and Kya was nowhere in sight. She didn't mind much, her trip to Republic City was originally a solo trip. 

She had just moved to board the ferry when Kya came rushing onto the dock. Kysum arched an eyebrow at Kya who simply shrugged and boarded after her. 

"You almost didn't make it," Kysum broke the silence. 

Kya looked at her. "The White Lotus came and verified that Korra was indeed the next Avatar," Kya said out of breath. 

Kysum's eyebrow rose but other than that, her facial expression didn't change. She remembered Kya telling her they were coming in the letter, but other than that, she didn't really care. "That's good." 

Kya furrowed her brows at her friend. "You don't sound excited."

Kysum shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back against the railing. "By all means, I'm happy that the Avatar has returned, but at the moment, it does nothing for me." 

Kya nodded her head, but she couldn't help thinking about Korra. She had met the little girl, and though a quick master of waterbending, she was hotheaded and brash, nothing like her calm and cautious father. 

Kysum frowned at her friend deep in thought. She pushed off the railing and placed a hand on Kya's lower back. "Come on, we should get some rest. It'll be at least an hour before we get there." 

Kya sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She knew Kysum was right. "Yeah, sure." 

Kysum frowned but said nothing else. Instead, she led her friend over to a cushioned seat and gently sat her down.

Kya looked up at Kysum but her blue teal orbs looked far away. Kysum kneeled down in front of Kya and placed one hand on her knees and the other cupped her cheek. "Kya? I don't know what you're worried about, but it pains me to see you look so...discombobulated." 

Kya blinked before her eyes focused on Kysum and the worried frown that was plastered on her face. She let out a soft chuckle and covered Kysum's hand on her knee with her own. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to worry you." 

Kysum smiled softly at Kya and shook her head. "Do not apologize for..," she paused and sighed. "...just, I'm here if you want to talk." Kysum blushed but held Kya's gaze. 

"Thank you and you know the same goes for you." 

Kysum laughed and removed her hands from Kya. "Of course, you've never let me forget since I met you at 12 years old." Kysum winked at Kya before she straightened and stretched her back. 

Kya watched as Kysum stretched; her already tight water tribe garb constricting more to her form, making her look taller yet thinner at the same time. She remembered what Kysum looked like underneath all them clothes and she couldn't help but blush.  _ Spirits.  _

_ Kya couldn't sleep. Her brief makeout session with Kysum still on her brain. She had to admit that Kysum was a very skilled kisser. Kya shook the thought from her head as she continued to walk along the coast.  _

_ She paused briefly as she spotted a figure floating in the water. Panic and concern propelled her forward until her feet stopped directly in front of a pile of perfectly folded and stacked clothes.  _

_ She looked over at the water and spotted familiar brown hair. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she recognized the figure belonging to Kysum. 'So that's what she looks like naked.' Kya shook her head.  _

_ "It's a little late to be skinny dipping, don't you think?" She spoke.  _

_ Kysum opened her eyes and turned her head to spot Kya. She smiled softly at her before she closed her eyes again. "I think it's the perfect time. Join me." With a flick of her wrist, Kysum sent herself further out into the ocean.  _

_ Kya's heart stopped in her chest. If she keeps going out, the current will get her. "It's not safe to be that far out."  _

_ Kysum shrugged before she turned, allowing her body to sink slightly until the water covered everything below her neck. "I'm a waterbender. I think I can handle a little current."  _

_ Kya crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Kysum was being more difficult than usual. "You want to explain to me why you're out there?" _

_ Kysum's blue green eyes stared back at Kya. "I just needed to think. Telling both my mother and Kane that I'm lesbian and dealing with their reactions took a bigger toll than I thought."  _

_ Kya's frown lessened. That's right, earlier in the night, Kysum had gotten proposed to Kane. "How'd it go?" _

_ "Better than expected." Kysum shivered as she thought back to her conversations with her mother and Kane.  _

_ Kya noticed Kysum shiver. "Are you going to come out or am I going to have to come get you?" _

_ Kysum smirked and water bent herself a little closer to Kya, the water just covering her breast. She watched as Kya's eyes slipped lower. "Hmm, I would get out, but I'd also like to see you try."  _

_ Kya rolled her eyes. 'Spirits, she's going to kill me.' "You're insufferable." But nonetheless started stripping out of her clothes. First, starting with removing her sweater. _

_ Kysum smirked knowingly as she watched Kya slowly remove her clothing. "Blame my father and his earthbender genes." She brought her legs together as heat started to flood her nether region. She watched as Kya carefully pulled her dress over her head before removing the all teal one next.  _

_ Kya could feel Kysum's eyes on her, drinking her body in. She shivered at the realization that she was stripping in front of her former student and was about to join her in skinny dipping. She ducked her head to hide her blush as heat flooded her sex. 'Spirits, what is she doing to me?' _

_ Once free of the top layers, Kya folds them up, neatly into a pile similar to Kysum's. Kysum released a whistle and Kya blushed even harder. 'Who knew Master Kya likes to go commando?'  _

_ Quickly, Kya submerged herself in the water, shivering as the coldness seeped into her bones. "Happy?" _

_ Kysum laughed and floated towards Kya and gripped her hands under the water, pulling her further out to sea. "Extremely, but who knew you liked going commando."  _

_ Kya quickly swatted Kysum. "Kysum!"  _

_ Kysum laughed again. "I'm just playing, though I did enjoy the show." She winked at Kya before she released her hands.  _

_ Kya rolled her eyes at her former pupil but couldn't help the smile that graced her face. 'Spirits, she makes me feel so young.' Kya narrowed her eyes and with a flick of her wrist, Kysum's head was doused in water. _

_ Kysum's blue green eyes widened as she gasped at the cold water. She quickly turned to face Kya with narrowed eyes. "So you wanna play like that?"  _

_ Kya feigned innocence, even going as far as to give Kysum her patented puppy dog look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  _

_ Kysum studied Kya before she bent the water to push her as close to Kya as possible without their bodies touching. "I think you do."  _

_ Kya's eyes dropped down to Kysum's lips before they locked with her eyes. She was taken aback by the want that floated in Kysum's eyes. They weren't even their usual blue green but rather a shade of green. 'Spirits.' Kya could feel herself getting wetter.  _

_ She never thought she'd be attracted to one of her students, granted Kysum was no longer her student, nor that Kysum would look at her with such want. Like in the water cave, Kya threw caution to the wind.  _

_ Without a second thought, Kya covered Kysum's full lips in a heated kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Kysum's hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer while also slipping a knee between her legs to press against her sex. _

_ Kysum smiled into the kiss as she pulled Kya closer. She slipped a leg between Kya's, making sure that her knee pressed against Kya's sex. Hoping that Kya was as turned on as she was. _

_ Kya gently rubbed herself against Kysum's knee as she deepened the kiss, her tongue running over Kysum's lips before it pushed past them and entered her mouth. With one hand, she gripped Kysum's hair, who let out a low moan like growl, and pulled.  _

_ "Shit," Kysum said as she pulled away from Kya to catch her breath. Though, it didn't last long as Kya gripped her hair and gently pulled to the side to give her access to Kysum's neck. Kysum moaned as Kya kissed and sucked on her neck before she gently bit down.  _

_ Kya smiled at Kysum's moans before she gasped as Kysum managed to slip a finger inside her. 'When did she manage that?' Kya didn't have time to ponder more as Kysum gripped her thighs and positioned them higher on her waist so that she could slip another finger in her while also going deeper.  _

_ "Fuck. Keep going," Kya moaned as her arms wrapped around Kysum's neck. Kysum simply winked and obliged pumping her fingers faster inside the older bender.  _

_ Kysum kissed down Kya's neck and across her shoulder blade as her thumb drew circles around Kya's clit and her fingers pumped faster, occasionally separating while inside her. With a come hither motion with her fingers, Kya fell apart. _

_ Kya buried her face in Kysum's neck and bit down. Her back arched and pressed her chest flush against Kysum's as she climaxed. 'Spirits.' She thought as Kysum worked her down.  _

_ Once finally down, Kya pulled back only to be met with Kysum's smug smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully at the younger bender. "You think you're all that." _

_ Kysum simply laughed before she abruptly stopped and locked eyes with Kya. "Not at all. But you should've seen how you looked. So perfect, so exotic and so beautiful."  _

_ Kya blushed and looked away from Kysum. "What did I say about flattery?" _

_ Kysum winked at Kya and held her hands up. "What can I say? Flattery is one of my best traits."  _

_ Kya rolled her eyes and gently pushed at Kysum's shoulders. Kysum feigned hurt, before she pushed forward and wrapped Kya in a tight embrace. "You're insufferable."  _

_ "So you've said." Kysum smiled at Kya. "We should get out now."  _

_ Kya furrowed her brows. "What about you?" _

_ Kysum kissed Kya softly before she pulled away. "Seeing you like that, pleasuring you, was all I needed." Without another word, Kysum bent them to the shore.  _

_ Kysum released Kya to grab her hand and led them over to their clothes. Kya rolled her eyes but couldn't help but stare at Kysum's body. 'Spirits, she's fine.'  _

_ Kya took in Kysum's long and lithe frame, the way her curly dark brown hair covered her ample breasts down to her hips and reached to her lower back. Her ass was great as well.  _

_ Kysum looked over her shoulder at Kya and winked. "See something you like?"  _

_ Kya rolled her eyes before she bent all the water off of herself. Slowly she redressed herself, mentally cursing herself for getting caught staring. She could feel her cheeks burning.  _

When Kya blinked, she noticed Kysum staring at her and her blush deepened. Kysum winked at her and laughed deeply. "See something you like?"

_ Spirits, she's just as bad as me.  _ Kya blushed even harder, they would not go back there. 

"So, who's this friend you going to see?" Kysum asked, changing the subject. 

"You'll see. I can't wait for you two to meet."

Kysum raised an eyebrow. "Who said I wanted to come with you to see your friend?" Kysum smirked. 

Kya narrowed her eyes playfully at Kysum. "You don't have a choice. I'm not leaving you alone, especially after you just lost your mother. Nope, you're going to spend the whole day with me."

Kysum playfully rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Seeing as I don't have a choice, fine." 

Kya smiled brightly and Kysum was reminded of why she had a crush on the older waterbender. "Great, it's settled then."

..

Kysum hadn't been able to fall asleep as they ferried to Republic City. She looked over her shoulder at a sleeping Kya. Despite everything, she was very grateful for the older waterbender; she found her during a rough period in her life and saved her from drowning. Kysum really didn't know where she'd be if Kya had not taken her under her wing. 

Kysum sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms on top of the railing. They weren't that far from Republic City, as a matter of fact, she could see the outline of the city's coastline. She smiled to herself; she hadn't been in Republic City since the death of Avatar Aang, it was the best shopping experience of her life. 

As they reached the dock, Kysum spotted a figure in a metal uniform waiting at the dock. "Lin," Kya said as she approached Kysum and placed a hand on the small of her back. Kysum jumped at her voice and Kya removed her hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Kysum shook her head. "You're fine." It was then that she registered what Kya said. "Who's Lin?"

Kya turned and gave Kysum an incredulous look. "Toph Beifong's eldest daughter." 

"Oh." Kysum shrugged her shoulders. When she last visited Republic City, Toph Beifong was Chief. As they got closer, she could see the details of the uniform better.  _ Deftly not the same suit.  _

Kya shook her head, everyone knew who Lin was or maybe it was just her because she grew up with Lin. 

As they docked, Kysum noticed Kya's smile widened as she stared down at Lin. "Lin!" Kya screamed and waved.

Said woman rolled her eyes but raised her hand to give a brief way. Kysum chuckled to herself at Lin's response.  _ So, I'm not the only one who's wary of Kya's upbeat nature. _

Kysum grabbed her bags and followed Kya off the ferry. As they got closer to Lin, Kysum took in her appearance. Lin had to be in her late 30s, her hair was dark, she had blazing jade green eyes and as she turned her face, Kysum could see twin marks on her right cheek. Her metal suit hugged her frame and insinuated how small she was. S _ hit, she's gorgeous. _

As soon as Kya stopped in front of Lin, she wrapped her in a hug. Kysum watched as Lin froze briefly in Kya's embrace before she gently patted her on the back. "Nice to see you too Kya," her voice was low, almost gruff, but Kysum couldn't deny the shivers it sent straight to her sex. 

_ Shit.  _ Kysum shifted on her feet and Lin turned her attention to her. She felt frozen underneath Lin's calculating gaze. She couldn't help but feel as if Lin was sizing her up. Kysum arched an eyebrow and Lin furrowed her brows slightly.  _ You don't scare me. _

Kya looked between the two. "Lin, this is Kysum. Kysum, this is Lin." 

Kysum stuck out her hand for Lin to shake. "Nice to meet you." 

Lin looked at Kysum's outstretched hand. She had to admit that Kysum was gorgeous; her dark curly hair ended at the small of her back and her eyes similar to Kya's except for the green tint in them. "Same." Lin shook her hand.

Kysum nodded her head as she noted Lin's strong grip, her fingertips slightly calloused from her work. Kysum released Lin's hand and turned to face Kya, placing a hand on the small of her back. "I should head to my place." 

Kya frowned as she turned to look at Kysum. "You're supposed to spend the day with me."

Kysum smirked. "I will, but I'm not lugging all this luggage around. Plus," Kysum eyed Lin, her blue green eyes ran up and down Lin's form, "you two look like you need time to catch up. I'll meet you later?"

Lin arched an eyebrow at Kysum's blatant ogling of her but watched the two's interaction. She could tell by how they looked at and touched each other that they were close, aside from them both being waterbenders. 

"But I wanna see your place too," Kya whined and Kysum rolled her eyes. "Linny, do you mind?" 

Lin couldn't help but find Kysum's reaction entertaining but she scowled at the atrocious nickname. "Don't call me that." Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm on break, so I have time. Let's go, I'll give y'all a ride." 

"Awe, thanks Lin," Kya squealed and linked arms with Lin, quickly pulling her towards her satomobile.

Kysum shook her head but followed after Kya. She stiffened slightly as she watched the two older women.  _ They're just friends.  _

As they reached the car, Lin popped the trunk and placed Kya's bags in the trunk. Kysum rounded the back of the car but as she moved to place her bags in the trunk, Lin stretched out her hands. "I got it."

Kysum stared at Lin's hands before she looked up into her Jade eyes. Swallowing her pride, she handed Lin her bags, their fingers brushing briefly. "Thank you." 

Lin nodded her head as she placed the bags in the trunk. She watched as Kysum made her way into the car. She grunted as she closed the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat. 

"Where do you live?" Lin questioned as she started the car. 

Kysum searched her pockets before she found the paper containing her address. She tapped Kya's shoulder and handed her the paper. Kya then showed the paper to Lin.  _ That's literally a block away from my place.  _ Lin nodded as she looked at the address. 

"So Lin, how are you? Heard you made Chief," Kya broke the silence. 

"I've been Chief for a few years now Kya. Thought your brother would've told you that," Lin responded. 

Kya shrugged her shoulders. "He did, but I wanted to hear from you. How are you and my baby brother doing anyways?"

Lin glanced at Kya out the side of her eyes before her eyes looked at the mirror to see if Kysum was paying attention. Instead, the back seat passenger's attention was directed out the window. "We're good."

Kysum didn't turn but, her attention was peaked when Kya asked Lin her question. Kysum might not have truth seer abilities like her earthbender cousins, but she could still tell when someone was lying and Lin was definitely lying. Kya seemed to think so as well, if her hum was anything to go by. 

Kya gently placed a hand on Lin's arm and Kysum's attention was quickly drawn to it. "You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." 

Kysum smirked at Kya's words and turned her attention back out the window. It wasn't long before the car came to a stop. Kysum blinked and stared up at the brown building in front of her. 

Slowly, she got out of the back seat. The building was nice, of course with the amount of money she spent buying it, it better be. That was the one thing that she was grateful to her father for, he left her a huge inheritance.

Kya whistled as she stepped out of Lin's car. "Definitely glad I tagged along. I didn't know you came from money Kysum." She placed a hand on Kysum's lower back as they stared up at the building.

Kysum frowned at Kya's words. "Yeah." She turned and headed to the trunk when she heard Lin pop it. She smiled at Lin before she grabbed her bags. 

She memorized the apartment number, having already checked it out when she last visited Republic City. With Kya and Lin in tow, she made her way up to her new apartment. Once at the door, she reached into one of her bags and pulled out a key and unlocked her front door. 

Kya followed Kysum into her apartment but stopped abruptly, causing Lin to almost smack right into her. Lin growled Kya's name but Kya ignored her.  _ Holy shit. _

Kysum's place was almost as big as Lin's but it was fully furnished with blue and green furniture. Kya could see both elements of the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe. 

Lin had to admit that Kysum's apartment was pretty nice. What she wasn't expecting was for the younger waterbender to also come from a Earth Kingdom background. "You're Earth Kingdom?" Lin found herself asking before she could stop herself. 

Kysum dropped her bags off by the dark green couch and turned to address her guests. "I am; on my father's side. Born in Ba Sing Se, raised between there and the Southern Water Tribe." Kysum bit her lip. 

She didn't understand why she felt so nervous; it could be because Lin is staring at her with disbelief or it could be because Kya is staring at her in awe. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea?"

Kysum's question seemed to break both women out of their stupor. Lin shook her head. "No thank you. I should be getting back to the station. My break is almost over." 

Kya groaned. "Always working Chief," she teased. Lin turned to her with a scowl but Kya simply laughed at her. "Have a good day at work. Hopefully we can all meet up for dinner."

"We'll see." With that she stomped to the front door but paused before she opened it. She looked back at Kysum. "It was nice to meet you. Try not to let this one get in trouble."

Kysum chuckled softly. "Sadly Chief, I'm afraid I'm much worse than she is, but I will try my best." Kysum winked at Lin who simply sighed and shook her head. As she opened to leave, Kysum could just make out the corner of Lin's lips pulled up in a smirk. 

"I'd rather not have to arrest you both." Lin eyed Kya before she closed the door behind her. 

Kya laughed and turned towards Kysum, wiggling her eyebrows. "So, what trouble should we get into?"

Kysum laughed at Kya and shook her head. "Rather not get arrested on my first day here." Kysum stared at her front door as she bit her lip.  _ "Chief Lin Beifong was definitely attractive though." _

Kya shook her head. "Unfortunately, she's taken by my baby brother Tenzin, but I'll be sure to pass on the compliment." 

Kysum blinked and furrowed her brows. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Kysum blushed as she mentally face palmed herself. 

Kya nodded her head with a laugh. "You did, but it's okay. Lin truly is beautiful. She's just tough, like her mother." 

_ Ah, right. Toph Beifong is her mother.  _ Kysum nodded her head but couldn't fight the yawn that escaped her mouth. 

Kya furrowed her brows. "Did you even sleep on the ferry." Kysum shook her head no and Kya pointed to the back of the apartment. "Bed with you then."

Kysum chuckled at Kya's tone but didn't argue. Slowly she trudged to her bedroom and fell on her bed, face first. Instantly, she was out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect several "Parts" for the rest of the story/years.


	5. 157 AG Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I couldn't not finish off the year. So, third and final part and that makes the end of 157. After this, see y'all in a couple of days.

**157 AG**

_ Waterbenders.  _ Lin bitterly thought as she stiffly made her way to her Satomobile. She had been distracted with concern and anxiety of having Kya and her friend Kysum in Republic City. It didn't help that Kysum admitted to being worse than Kya, as if it wasn't bad enough that half the time Kya visits, she gets arrested. 

She was so distracted that a Terra Triad member that she was apprehending managed to get a few good hits in before she subdued them. 

She groaned to herself as she started her car and headed home. She knew that her back had to be littered with bruises. Normally, she'd either head to the Air Temple to see Tenzin or if it was too late, she'd go to her apartment. 

As her car came to a stop, she realized that she wasn't in front of her apartment, but Kysum's.  _ Might as well check on them and make sure they didn't do anything stupid.  _ Lin turned off her car and made her way towards Kysum's building. Once inside, she made her way to Kysum's apartment, but she hesitated knocking. Steeling her nerves, she knocked. 

..

Kysum had woken a couple hours later after passing out on her bed and quickly showered and changed into a blue green crop top and matching sleep shorts. She had just exited her room and was heading to the kitchen to make tea, thankful that her favorite cousin stocked it for her, when she heard the knock. 

As she stepped closer, she noticed Kya asleep on her couch out of the corner of her eyes.  _ I'll move you to the spare room after this. _ She smiled softly at her before she opened her front door. 

If Kysum was surprised to see Chief Lin Beifong at her door, her face didn't show it. "Chief, is something wrong?" She leaned her against her door, leaving it open just enough that Lin was able to see Kya asleep on the couch. 

Lin was taken a little aback when Kysum answered the door barely dressed in anything. She swallowed as she noted Kya asleep on Kysum's couch. "No. I was just checking to make sure that you two stayed out of trouble." With that, she turned and started to walk away. "Good night."

Kysum eyed Lin and frowned when she noticed Lin's stiffness, especially concerning her back. She remembered growing up having to heal several of her cousins who were in the police academy. Their backs were always riddled with bruises. 

"Hey Chief," Kysum started and Lin looked over her shoulder at her. "Not tryna force you, but you should get those bruises on your back looked at soon."

Lin was speechless at Kysum's words. Sure she might've been a little stiff but she knew most couldn't tell the difference due to her regular personality. Before she could respond, Kysum continued. 

"Half of my cousins joined the Ba Sing Se police as I was growing up. I got used to noticing and healing their bruises." Kysum looked back at Kya with a small smile before she turned back to Lin. "I may not be as good as Master Kya, but I'm damn good."

_ Master Kya?  _ Lin turned back to completely face Kysum. "You learned under Kya?"

Kysum nodded. "I did. Like her I also did a lot of traveling to hone and master my skills as well. If you want, I can take a look at your back. It'll be quick." Kysum offered. 

Lin contemplated Kysum's offer. Part of her knew that she was right about needing her back checked out soon and another part knew that if Kya was awake, she would have been forced to be healed. With a nod of her head, she accepted Kysum's offer. 

Kysum simply stepped back and opened her door wider to allow Lin in. "Thank you. I'll be quick but efficient." Kysum closed her front door behind Lin before she gestured for Lin to follow her to her bathroom. 

Once inside, she immediately ran the bath and added a few healing elements. Without looking over her shoulder, she spoke to Lin. "If you could drop the metal suit, that'd be greatly appreciated." 

Lin watched Kysum's back muscles stretch as she went about preparing everything. She hesitated but after a brief moment, she metal bent her suit off and allowed it drop in the corner by her feet. Only then did Kysum stand up and face her. 

As Kysum turned to face Lin, she had to stop her mouth from dropping.  _ Holy fuck, she's built.  _ Lin stood just to the side of the door in a white tank top that didn't exactly cling to her torso, but didn't hide it either and a pair of grey sweats. 

Kysum's heart spiked as she ran her gaze up Lin's form before she locked eyes with Lin's green ones. "You can either strip out of those or stay in them. Your choice, I'll be back in a second." Kysum shook her head with a blush and exited her bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her. 

Lin stood there for a moment. She couldn't deny Kysum's heart spike as she turned to face her. Part of her wanted to tell Kysum nevermind, that she'd be fine. Just as she started to retrieve her metal armor, Kya's sleep induced voice sounded and Lin peaked her head out just enough to see Kysum carrying Kya. 

"Kysum?" Kya questioned as she felt herself lifted. 

Kysum smiled softly at her. "Shh. I'm just moving you to a bed." Kya buried her face in Kysum's neck as the latter shifted her in her arms to open her spare bedroom door. 

_ Are they more than friends? _ When Lin heard (and felt) the spare bedroom door click shut, she made her decision, and climbed into the tub fully clothed. She was pretty certain that Kysum could just waterbend the water out of her clothes. 

As soon Lin was in the tub, Kysum knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Lin grunted and Kysum took that as an answer to enter. 

She smiled softly at Lin before a frown covered her face. Over Lin's shoulder blade, Kysum could see one of the nastiest bruises she's ever seen. Against Lin's alabaster skin, the bruise was riddled with blue, black, red and just a smidgen of purple. 

Kysum clicked her teeth but settled down on her knees just beside Lin's back. She locked eyes with Lin; blue green on green. "May I? That doesn't look good." 

Lin quickly nodded her head but hissed as she felt Kysum's fingers ghost over the bruise. Kysum quickly apologized before she raised a hand covered in water and placed it on top. 

Lin had been healed several times, majority of them by Kya, but even as she sat under Kysum's healing aura, something doesn't feel the same. Kysum's healing aura feels as if it's seeping into her veins, pulling the blood vessels back together, before it seeps into her bones with a calming effect. 

When the bruise disappeared, Kysum stood and asked Lin to lie back in the tub, to which she did. Kysum fixed her stance to one similar to what Kya had taught her, but Lin noticed that Kysum's stance was actually really quite similar to an earthbender's. 

With practiced motions, Kysum moved the water back and forth over Lin's body. For a while neither said a word; Lin closed her eyes and allowed Kysum to work and Kysum focused on healing Lin without any accidents. 

When finished Kysum released her stance and stared down at a relaxed Lin. Despite only meeting her earlier that day, she had a feeling this was the most relaxed Lin has been in a while. She didn't want to interrupt her but she knew she needed to. 

Lin hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. She had to admit that while not Katara or Kya level, Kysum did a pretty great job. All that ended when she felt a hand on her shoulders and her fighter instincts kicked in.

"Chief?" Cautiously, Kysum reached out and placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. Suddenly Lin's eyes snapped open, her wrist snapped onto Kysum's and pulled the young bender in the water. Kysum let out a surprised squeak as she felt herself lifted. 

"Shit. I'm sorry," Lin quickly spoke after she realized what happened. As she turned to check to see if Kysum was okay, she froze at their close proximity. 

Kysum lifted her head, using one hand to push her hair out of her face and the other to wipe the water out of her eyes. "Not the best thank you I've gotten," Kysum sarcastically replied. 

As she opened her eyes, she locked eyes with Lin's. Their faces were mere inches away and Kysum was sitting across Lin's lap. Her eyes drifted down to Lin's tank, see through and clinging to her chest and instantly, her cheeks went red. 

This close, Lin could see the green hues and tints in Kysum's normally blue eyes as well as the light layer of freckles that spread across the bridge of her nose and slightly over her cheeks.  _ She's stunning. _

Kysum pushed herself up and out of the tub and most importantly, up and off of Lin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Kysum walked over to her sink and waterbended the water out of her clothes and hair. 

Lin watched as Kysum wrung the water out of her hair before she remembered herself. "The fault is mine." Lin stood and stepped out of the tub. "Do you mind?"

Kysum didn't turn to face Lin but she could see her out of the corner of her eyes. With one arm raised, she removed all the water from Lin's clothes and deposited it back in the tub. "I'll leave you to get dressed." 

Before she could even get to the door, Kysum heard metal moving and turned just in time to watch as Lin's metal armor flew onto her body before the belt fastened itself around her waist. " _ Holy shit that's hot." _

Lin froze and arched an eyebrow at Kysum's words. Lin coughed into her hand to hide her blush. "Thank you for healing me."

Kysum nodded her head but couldn't help but smirk at Lin's blush. "No problem Chief, always happy to help." She winked at Lin before she gestured for her to exit the bathroom. 

They walked in relative silence to Kysum's front door. Lin grabbed the knob and pulled it open but stopped inside the threshold. She looked back at Kysum. "Good night." 

Kysum nodded. "Goodnight Chief." With that, Lin walked out the apartment and Kysum closed the door behind her. 

Kysum leaned back against the door.  _ Fuck.  _ "Stupid, stupid, stupid girl. You can't keep fawning over every hot older woman you see." She pushed herself off the door and dragged herself to bed. 

Unbeknownst to Kysum, Lin was still on the other side of the door. As she went to head out, she sensed Kysum lean against the door. She couldn't help but smirk and shake her head as Kysum berated herself. 

She shook her head and walked out the building. Despite everything, Kysum's berating actually lifted Lin's spirit.  _ Nice to know I'm "hot".  _ She chuckled to herself at Kysum's word. 


	6. 158 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be a short chapter .. either way, enjoy.

**158 AG**

Kysum sighed as she waited for the water for her tea to boil. Kya had left and headed back to the Southern Water Tribe a few days after they arrived. Though she knew it'd be a while before Kysum would actually visit, she still made the young healer agree to come visit. 

The kettle had just screamed when a knock sounded at her front door. She jumped at both sounds before she quickly took the kettle off the fire. She took a second to calm her heart before she went and opened her door. 

"Chief," she stated when she opened the door to reveal a tired Chief Lin Beifong. "Another healing session?" She opened the door wider and allowed Lin to enter. 

After their first introduction a year ago, every once in a while, Lin would pop up at her apartment to get healed. She questioned her about it the first time she popped up. 

..

_ Kysum opened her door, irritated at the incessant pounding. "What?" Her eyes widened as she spotted a slightly battered Lin in front of her. "Shit Chief, you look like hell." She opened the door and allowed Lin to enter.  _

_ Without a word, Lin headed back to Kysum's bathroom and relieved herself of her metal armor. She waited for Kysum to finish running the water before she stepped into the tub.  _

_ Kysum didn't utter a word as she worked on healing Lin. "Hey Chief?" Lin grunted and Kysum continued. "Why'd you come here? I understand I'm a healer, but surely there are other healers employed at the precinct." _

_ Lin sighed and cracked open her jade eyes. "Kya would kill me if she knew that I was refusing healing." Kysum only nodded her head and continued healing Lin. She wasn't lying; Kya would literally kill her. In their letters, Kya had asked Kysum to watch over Lin, though she knew Lin would fight it.  _

_.. _

Lin walked into Kysum's apartment and like before, headed straight to Kysum's bathroom. Kysum quietly followed after her, only stepping in front of her to run the bath. Once the tub was filled and ready, she turned to Lin, who surprisingly was still in her armor. 

Lin hadn't planned on coming to Kysum's. Sure she needed to be healed, but it wasn't just her body that needed to be healed, it was her heart as well. She had just returned from destroying the Air Temple after Tenzin had broken up with her for a woman damn near two decades younger than them both. _ A child. _ She tightened her fists at the thought. 

"Chief?" Kysum called softly to the older woman. She could tell by Lin's far away look that something was on her mind. That and her clenched fists. 

"Lin," Lin answered after a while. She swallowed and removed her armor and stepped into the tub. She closed her eyes and waited for Kysum to begin.

Kysum nodded and gathered the items needed. As her hands worked over Lin, she frowned. Lin's energy was off, more specifically, there was a slight blockage to Lin's heart. She had come across similar cases like this during her travels; she had learned that the cause was heartbreak. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Lin snapped her eyes open and looked at Kysum, but the younger bender was focused on healing her. "Thank you, but no need to apologize. I'm fine."

Kysum paused and looked at Lin, her frown still on her face. "Your energy flow says otherwise." She shook her head and returned her focus back to the task. "But you didn't come here to talk about your broken heart." After a while, Kysum stood and walked everything over to their respective spots. 

Lin followed Kysum with her eyes.  _ She's right.  _ Lin stood and rolled her shoulders. It felt good to be able to move without pain. She couldn't explain it but there was something different in the way Kysum healed her. It was as if she was healing her from a blood level. Every time, she could feel her blood vessels being pulled back together and her bruises receded to sore spots before the water completely healed the rest. 

Slowly Lin stepped out of the tub. Without looking, Kysum reached out a hand and waterbended the water from Lin and her clothes back into the tub. Soon after, Lin metalbended her armor back on. 

Kysum turned and looked at Lin. Part of her was saddened that she couldn't heal Lin's broken heart, but alas, water could only heal so much. While another part of her was also angry at Tenzin for hurting Lin. Lin had always been quiet, but this was a different type of quiet for Lin.

Kysum sighed, and locked eyes with Lin. "I understand your job is dangerous, but you should really take better care of yourself." Kysum crossed her arms as she eyed Lin. 

Lin grunted but straightened under Kysum's blue green eyes, though at the moment, her eyes were more green than blue. She could feel the concern for her beneath the weight of her eyes. "Noted." 

Kysum uncrossed her arms and exited the bathroom. "Come, I was just making tea when you knocked," she called over her shoulders. 

Lin sighed but followed nonetheless. Honestly, she thought Kysum would argue with her like Kya, given how much time those two spent with each other.  _ What was going on between them?  _ She shook the thought from her head with a growl; it was none of her business, but then why did it bother her?

When Lin reached the kitchen, Kysum was already pouring them both a cup of tea. Lin stood in front of the island and Kysum slid a cup to her while she picked up her own and took a sip. 

Kysum watched Lin over the rim of her cup. "It's not poison. Just simple chamomile tea." Kysum's eyes shot down to the cup then back up at Lin's eyes. 

Lin eyed the woman across from her. Usually, after being healed, she'd just leave. Yet, she knew today would not be the same. Slowly, she picked up the cup and took a sip. She closed her eyes as the warm tea slid down her throat, warming her coldening heart. 

Kysum smiled as she too continued sipping at her tea. Together, the two stood there drinking their teas. When finished, Kysum took their cups and deposited them in the sink. She turned and leaned back against the counter examining Lin. 

Lin's shoulders were stiff but that's just Lin. She had the beginnings of darkening bags under eyes, indicating that she either hasn't been sleeping or hasn't been getting enough proper sleep. Both of which she knew came with Lin's job. She could see the hurt in Lin's jade orbs no matter how hard the older woman tried to hide it behind her damn near impenetrable toughness. 

"I'd tell you that it'd get easier, but I don't know the history of y'all's relationship. But what I will tell you is that I hope the pain eases for you." Kysum pushed off the sink and started making her way towards the door. 

Lin swallowed at Kysum's words and as the younger woman moved to walk past her, Lin reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Why?" She questioned though her voice sounded small even to herself. She gritted her teeth at the sound. 

Kysum froze under Lin's hold and slowly tilted her head at the older woman. "Why what?" 

Lin released Kysum's wrist. "Why do you continue to heal me?" she clarified, leaving the,  _ even though we've barely spoken _ unspoken. 

Kysum shrugged. "Why do you keep coming back?" 

_ Kya. _ Lin furrowed her brow and nodded.  _ So, there is something going on between them.  _ Without a word, she headed for the door. 

Kysum frowned. "Kya made me promise to watch over you before she left." She bit her bottom lip as she debated with herself of whether or not the next sentence was appropriate or not. 

Lin turned and looked at her.  _ Of course Kya would.  _ "I can take care of myself," she bit back. 

Kysum shrugged. "No one is doubting that Lin." Kysum smirked as she continued. "But who was I to deny the request of a beautiful woman to watch over another equally beautiful woman?" 

Lin was at a loss of words but she could feel her neck warm up with a blush.  _ My name sounds nice coming out of her mouth.  _ Lin swallowed and nodded her head. "Well, thank you Kysum." 

Kysum smiled softly at Lin.  _ Maybe I'm breaking through her impenetrable shield.  _ "Anytime and anytime you need someone to talk too, I'm always available." Kysum walked past Lin and opened the front door. 

Lin could feel the coldness that was slowly encasing her heart melt slightly at Kysum's words. "Thank you. Good night Kysum," Lin said as she exited the apartment. 

"Good night Lin." Kysum said as she closed the door behind Lin. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes.  _ Today has been a long day.  _ She yawned again and slowly made her way towards her bedroom. 

Lin stood on the other side of the door. Part of her wanted to turn around and knock on Kysum's door again, but as she sensed the young healer head back towards her room, she pushed forward and out of the building. 

When Lin got home, she spent the rest of the night destroying her apartment until she was too tired to do anymore damage. Curled up in the middle of her destroyed living room, Lin fell asleep. 


	7. 160 AG Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting of Korra! Enjoy!

**160 AG**

The next time Kysum seen Kya, she had just returned from her second visit to the Foggy Swamp Tribe. She had managed to pick up on not only their philosophy but the bending style as well, even picking up plantbending with relative ease. 

She decided to surprise the older bender. As she walked through the compound, many of the young benders stared at her; they remembered her as being one of the only people that was constantly with Kya. A few of the older benders recognized Kysum as one of Kya's former students. Kya didn't have many students but when she did, they were always memorable. 

"Watch out!" A small voice called out. 

Without thinking, Kysum lifted her hand and the water that was aimed for her froze into ice shards and floated in the air. Kysum turned and faced the owner of the voice, shocked to see it was a little girl of about 7 years old. 

The girls stared at Kysum with wide blue eyes as she watched Kysum lower her hand and the ice shards disappeared into a soft rain fall. "So cool," she whispered. 

Kysum smiled at the young girl and slowly approached her. "Hi, what's your name?" 

The little girl stared up at her. "K-Korra, who are you?"

Kysum's eyes widened at the girl briefly before she straightened her face.  _ So this is the new Avatar.  _ "My name is Kysum. Do you know where Kya is?"

Korra nodded her head. "She's teaching a healing lesson, but I can go get her." Korra turned to run but Kysum quickly froze her feet. Korra looked down before she looked back at Kysum confused. 

Kysum smiled and held a finger to her lips. "I'm trying to surprise her. You can keep a secret, right?" Korra nodded her head and with a flick of her wrist, Kysum turned the ice around Korra's feet to water. 

Kysum stood and gently patted Korra's head. "Keep working on your exercises." As she started walking away, Kysum heard another woman call out to Korra. 

Kysum slowly made her way to the healing tents. As she entered, she saw was Kya indeed in the middle of a healing lesson. She lifted a finger to her lips and pointed at Kya when a student or two noticed her. She leaned against the tent wall and watched. 

"When healing, you have to be sure to use fluid motions. Some of the most powerful water to use with healing is spirit water, though any water will do," Kya's smooth and sweet voice rang out. 

Kysum smiled at the older woman.  _ I swear, she gets more beautiful every time I see her.  _ Kya's hair was now completely gray but it did nothing to take away from her beauty, if anything, it enhanced her beauty. 

A small girl raised her hand and Kya called on her. "Will or is healing water always supposed to glow?" 

Kysum smirked at the question. She remembered when she too asked both her mother and Kya the same question. "That depends on the quality of the water as well as the skill level of the healer, but not always. Avatar Kyoshi could heal but her water never glowed."

Kya's head snapped towards Kysum and she couldn't help the bright smile that bloomed on her face and continued getting bigger. She turned back to the class and quickly dismissed them. 

As the students exited, Kysum winked at the few that spotted her but didn't say anything. Once all the students exited, Kysum walked towards Kya. 

"I didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you tell me?" Kya quickly wrapped Kysum in a tight embrace, who readily returned her hug. 

"It was a last minute decision," Kysum said with a soft chuckle. 

Kya pulled back and cupped Kysum's face. She frowned at the small scratch under Kysum's left eye, marking her beautiful face. "What happened?" 

Kysum's cheeks heated at Kya's concerned look and she gently removed Kya's hands from her face but kept hold on them. "I'm fine. Seaweed monsters can actually do damage if not careful. You should've seen the monster though when I was finished with it." Kysum winked at Kya. 

Kya's eyes widened. "You went to the Foggy Swamp Tribe?" Kysum nodded her head and Kya smiled.  _ Of course.  _ Kysum had mentioned to Kya that she was traveling to hone her bending skills. "Learn anything new?"

Kysum smirked. "Oh, tons. For healing purposes and recreational ones too." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Kya blushed. 

_ Spirits, she hasn't changed.  _ Kya could feel her cheeks flush and she freed a hand to gently push at Kysum's chest. "Spirits, you're still as insufferable as before." 

Kysum tilted her head back and laughed fully. Kya stared at her friend, her heart skipping a little at the sound of Kysum's laugh. She missed it. When Kysum stopped and locked eyes with Kya's, her breath got caught in her throat.  _ Why is she looking at me like that? _

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kysum used her hold on Kya's one hand and lifted it to her face for her to feel. 

Kya only smiled at her. "Besides that mark, which you should let me heal, no. Your face is as beautiful as ever."  _ Oh spirits.  _ Kya blushed at her own words, quickly removed her hand from Kysum's face and headed over to grab a water bowl.

Kysum blushed at Kya's compliment and turned to follow the older woman with her eyes. "I guess I have no choice in the matter concerning the mark on my face?" She didn't know why she asked, she already knew the answer. 

Kya looked over her shoulder at Kysum with a smirk as she filled the bowl. "Nope." Once the bowl was filled, she turned and walked back towards her former pupil. "Sit."

"Yes ma'am," Kysum said with a smirk and Kya rolled her eyes. She sat on the floor of the tent with her back against a tub and her legs slightly spread. 

Kya placed the bowl down before she got into a standing position on her knees. With one hand, she gently tilted Kysum's chin back and with the other, she called the water to her hand and lifted it to Kysum's left cheek. 

Kysum closed her eyes as she allowed Kya to heal her. She didn't really mind the mark, honestly, she didn't notice it until Kya pointed it out. She enjoyed the soothing and calming effect of the water that she knew was only amplified by Kya's own energy. 

Kya smiled as she watched Kysum close her eyes and relax in her hold. When finished, she bent the water back into the bowl and cupped Kysum's face with both hands, using the pad of her thumbs to brush over Kysum's cheeks. "Done."

Kysum opened her eyes with a smile and Kya's breath was taken away; Kysum's eyes were a perfect blend of blue and green. "Do I look good Kya?" 

Kya swallowed and nodded her head. "Like you didn't just fight a seaweed monster." 

Kysum laughed again and Kya did the one thing she swore to herself she wouldn't do after that night in the ocean, she leaned forward and captured Kysum's lips in a kiss. 

Kysum gasped into the kiss. She wasn't expecting Kya to kiss her after the older bender told her never again. Kysum slipped her hand to the back of Kya's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

Kya ran her tongue over Kysum's lips which eagerly parted for her. She swallowed Kysum's moan as their tongues battled for dominance with Kya winning. 

"Spirits, I've missed you," Kya said as she pulled away for air. 

Kysum smirked. "Oh, I couldn't tell." 

Kya playfully rolled her eyes but leaned in again for another kiss. A small squeak by the entrance of the tent caused the older woman to jump away startled. Both their heads snapped to the door of the tent to see a flash of blue eyes that both knew belonged to Korra. 

_ Spirits.  _ "Korra, sweetheart, come in." Kysum simply laughed as both women stood and Korra shyly entered the tent. 

"I just wanted to see her do the ice trick again." Korra pointed quickly at Kysum. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She dropped her eyes and kicked at the floor. 

Kya's eyes widened before she turned and looked at Kysum with an arched eyebrow. 

"Korra almost doused me in water as I was making my way back to you. I turned the water into ice shards before reverting them back to a soft rain." 

Kya nodded but couldn't deny the way her heart skipped a beat when Kysum said back to her.  _ Spirits, she's going to kill me.  _ "Korra, where is my mother?" Kya asked as she turned back to the young Avatar. 

Korra looked down at her feet as she once again scuffed the ground. "I might've ran away from her to come here after I saw the others leave." 

Kya internally face-palmed herself. What was she going to do with Korra? Kya sighed, but before she could speak, Kysum spoke up. 

"How about this Korra, we go back to your Master and we'll ask her if it's okay if I show you some things." Kysum offered. 

Korra snapped her head up, her eyes wide with excitement and a toothy smile on her face. "Really?" Kysum nodded her head and Korra quickly grabbed her hand before she pulled her out of the tent. 

Kysum looked back at Kya with a soft smile. She couldn't deny that Korra's strength was remarkable for such a young age. Kya shook her head with a smile as she followed after the two.

..

"Master Katara!" Korra's small yet excited voice called out and Kysum watched as an elderly woman turned towards the girl. 

The elder bender, Katara, opened her mouth but promptly closed it when she saw who Korra was dragging behind her. "Korra," the woman calmly said but her eyes never left Kysum. 

Korra stopped in front of Katara and looked between Katara and Kysum. Kysum smiled down softly at Korra before she slipped her hand free. 

"Master Katara, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Kysum said with a respectful bow. 

Katara looked at her daughter Kya before back at Kysum. "Thank you. What is your name?" 

Kya stepped forward then and placed a hand on Kysum's arm, which prompted the younger woman to look at her. "Mom, this is Kysum. When Kysum was younger, she was one of my students." 

Katara's eyes widened briefly as if she knew something about Kysum, but she covered it with a smile. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Kysum. I always enjoy meeting Kya's former students." 

Kysum smiled softly at the elder woman but she couldn't help but feel as if Katara somehow knew about her bloodbending incident. 

"Master, can she teach me some tricks?" Korra's question brought each of the women back to the present. 

Katara looked at Korra before she looked back at Kysum. Honestly, she could use a break. "Sure." 

Korra squealed and bounced on the heels of her feet as she turned to face Kysum. Kysum couldn't help but chuckle at Korra's excitement. 

Kya smiled and gave the two some room, walking over to stand by her mother. Katara looked at her daughter and gestured to Kysum with her eyes. Kya simply nodded. 

Kysum leaned down until she was face to face with Korra. "Wanna know another secret?" Korra quickly nodded her head. "When I was growing up, I got the nickname 'Ice' because that was my favorite form to use." With a flick of her wrist, she brought up a small ice bench up underneath Korra which caused the latter to fall back on it. 

Korra's eyes grew wide with stars. "Teach me!" Korra jumped to her feet. 

Kysum laughed and stood. "Okay. Bring up another one right beside mine. Feel the water but tap into its temperature. As waterbenders, we can alter the temperature of water and by essence, change the density of it." 

Korra nodded her head and did as told. She closed her eyes and tapped into the water. She didn't open her eyes until she heard a clinking sound. When she looked, there was another ice bench next to the one Kysum conjured. 

"I did it!" Korra squealed in excitement before she wrapped her arms around Kysum's legs. 

"You did." Kysum smiled and patted Korra's head. 

Korra tilted her head back to look up at Kysum. "Can you show me how to freeze them like you did?" 

Kysum nodded her head and Korra promptly released her legs.

..

Kya watched as Kysum taught Korra. Kysum stated years ago that she wasn't going to have kids, but seeing her with Korra, Kya knew that she would've been a great mom. 

"That's her?" Katara's voice brought her attention away from the pair. 

Kya looked at her mother. "Yes. She's come a long way from the scared pre-teen who accidentally bloodbended her father." 

Katara nodded her head. "And you're sure she hasn't used it." 

Kya looked back at Kysum who was being hugged by Korra before she turned back to her mother. "I am. She doesn't even want to have kids because she fears she'll pass it onto them." Kya frowned slightly at the idea. 

Kya turned back to the pair and smiled brightly as Korra had managed to freeze the water but not yet turn it into ice shards. Her eyes landed on Kysum who looked up and smiled at her. 

Katara watched her daughter's face. She never saw nor heard her daughter talk about any of her students as much as she did about Kysum. She wondered if there was something more between the two, they do seem rather close. Closer than master and pupil.

"Kya?" Katara called softly and her daughter turned to face her and she could see it in her eyes; Kya was attracted to her. "When?"

Kya looked away from her mom's knowing gaze and briefly looked at Kysum before back to her mom. "The day after her father died, a year after dad died." Kya dropped her gaze; she didn't want to see the pain in her mother's eyes at the mention of her father. 

Katara's heart ached at the mention of Aang but she pushed it aside. Instead, she gently gripped her daughter's chin and lifted her gaze back to hers. "You really like her," Katara stated more than asked. 

Kya nodded her head. "I'm too old for her mom," Kya said sadly. 

Katara frowned at the sadness in her daughter's voice. She glanced over at Kysum and Korra, who had managed to successfully turn the water droplets into ice shards. She noticed Kysum look over at Kya with concern as she turned back to her daughter. 

"I think you should let her be the judge of that baby." Katara leaned forward and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She released Kya's chin before she turned and addressed Korra. "Korra, that's it." 

Kya turned and watched as Korra smiled brightly up at Kysum.  _ She must have completed it.  _ She watched as Kysum ruffled Korra's hair before gently nudging her towards Katara.  _ "Let her be the judge."  _ Her mother's advice rang in her head.


	8. 160 AG Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I'm bad at sex scenes but I tried. I hope you all enjoy, I think this might be a sad chapter or it could just be me. Either way, enjoy.

**160 AG**

After the conversation with her mother, Kya whisked Kysum away, giving her a tour of the tribe and introducing her to all of her new students, since Kysum had been away for a while. She couldn’t get how beautiful Kysum was now and how she seemed to be in a brighter mood since having to bury her mother a few years back. 

Kya knew that she should have the conversation about what’s happening between them.  _ “Let her be the judge.”  _ Her mother’s voice repeated in her head.  _ But what if she doesn’t want anything more with me? What if our age difference is too much for her?  _ Kya shook the thought from her head. 

“A lot has changed since I’ve been gone,” Kysum’s soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

After introducing her to her students and showing her around, Kya and Kysum decided to take a break and watch the students practice. She smiled softly as Kysum brought up an ice bench for them to sit on and she promptly looped her arm with Kysum’s and sat them down on it. 

Kya nodded her head. "It has and you’ve been gone for way too long.” Kysum bristled at the comment and Kya tilted her head at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Kysum shook her head. “No, you’re right. I have been gone for way too long. I just,” she paused to look over at Kya. “You’re the only reason I come back here. This isn’t home, not anymore.”

Kya’s heart was conflicted; on the one hand, her heart skipped a beat at Kysum’s words but on the other hand, part of her felt bad for calling Kysum back to a place that holds such bad memories for her.  _ That’s why she’d never want to be with me.”  _ “How is Republic City and Lin?" 

Kysum smiled. She and Lin have been getting on great, well as great as one can get with Lin. "She's good. There's rumors of tension growing between non-benders and benders though. So, Lin has been busy rather lately." 

Kya had to fight the sting in her heart at how casually Kysum referred to Lin. She turned and eyed her student.  _ How close is she and Lin? Does she want Lin over me? Lin is younger and closer to her age.  _ By all means, she personally asked Kysum to watch after Lin, but she didn't think they'd get this close. 

"That doesn't sound good, but I know if anyone can get a handle on it, it's Lin." 

Kysum nodded her head. "Yeah." 

Kya frowned at Kysum's quick answer. She turned and faced Kysum. "Kysum?"

Kysum turned and locked eyes with Kya. "Yes Kya?"

"Tell me the truth, how are things between you and Lin?"

Kysum frowned at Kya's question with sad blue green eyes, and Kya thought to herself that she never wanted to see that look on Kysum's beautiful face ever again. 

"I've healed her a couple of times since you've introduced us. I also healed her the day she broke up with Tenzin." 

Kya's heart broke at the news. She had heard that, what with Tenzin's first child being born just earlier this year. It was a healthy girl as she was told. They named her Jinora. 

"I've never seen Lin so quiet. That memory has been ingrained in my mind. The way her chi was blocked when it came to her heart. I've seen it so many times and though I know Lin can make it through anything, I've seen so many people die from heartbreak," Kysum added sadly. 

Kya nodded her head. She was always worried about Lin, but to hear Kysum's concern for her, struck Kya deeper than she thought. 

"She's been working nonstop since then. She's not taking care of herself as well as she should. Spirits Kya, you should see some of the bruises she comes to me with." Kysum's throat constricts as she thinks about the worst of Lin's bruises. 

Kya linked their hands, their arms still locked together. "Hey, like you said, Lin is strong. She'll get through it." 

Kysum shook her head. "But she doesn't have to go through it alone! Spirits, I just want to get that through to her and just when I think I did, she closes off." Kysum vented.

Kya sighed. She knew exactly how Kysum felt; it's how she felt for years concerning Lin. Lin is so much like her mother, tough as nails, but Kya could always see the little girl in Lin that just wanted love. "I know." 

Kysum snapped her gaze to Kya's. "You know? How did you get through to her?"

Kya looked away from Kysum. She couldn't very well tell her about her and Lin, but Kysum deserved her honesty. 

"At one point we were close but we were just kids. It was before Lin and Tenzin got together. Lin and I messed around for a short while. It .. everything was fine until Tenzin admitted that he had feelings for her. Choosing the safe route, Lin chose Tenzin. I decided to travel after that and we've been distant since then. I've done my best since I came back to show her that I'm still here, but I feared I lost her friendship." 

Kysum shook her head.  _ Kya and Lin fucked.  _ By all means, it was a tough pill to swallow to know that Kya and Lin messed around, but it was before her. Kysum shook the thought from her head and gently cupped Kya's cheek turning her to face her. "You haven't. She comes to me to get healed because she knows that you would berate her for refusing to be healed." 

Kya chuckled softly. "I would. She always had a bad habit of refusing to be healed." 

Kysum smiled at Kya. "Your friendship is still there Kya. Don't think it isn't. Occasionally she'll ask about you." 

Kya's eyes widened. "She does?" Kysum nodded her head. "She stopped returning my letters." 

Kysum frowned at the idea.  _ I'll have to tell her about herself.  _ "I'm sorry. I'll talk to her about returning your letters, though I'm sure she's read all of them." 

Kya nodded her head. "Thank you." 

"No problem. Anything for you." 

The two turned back and watched the new generation of waterbenders continue to practice. Kya leaned her head on Kysum's shoulder and the latter squeezed their still connected hands. Kya smiled to herself.  _ Maybe.  _

..

Kysum sighed softly, she and Kya had sat talking and watching the new generation of Waterbenders practice until the sun had gone down. Kya shivered next to her and she glanced over at her. 

"Cold? We've been out here for a while," Kysum commented. 

Kya hummed. She had started falling asleep when the shiver went through her and Kysum had spoken. "Yeah."

Kysum smiled fondly at her. "Come on. We should head in." 

Kya tilted her head to look at Kysum and her heart skipped a beat at the fondness that was written all over Kysum's face. Without thinking, she leaned forward and captured Kysum's lips in a kiss. 

Kysum smiled into the kiss and gladly kissed her back. She didn't think about why Kya was kissing her, instead she just enjoyed the moment. 

After a few moments, Kya pulled back with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry."

Kysum furrowed her brows. "For what?" 

Kya shook her head and quickly stood.  _ She'd never want me.  _ "Nevermind, come on. Let's go."

Kysum stood but as Kya turned to walk away, Kysum reached out and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back towards her. 

Kya released a squeak at being pulled back and into Kysum's chest. "Kysum."

Kysum, though a half of head shorter than Kya, leaned up until her lips brushed Kya's ear. "You have a habit of kissing me and walking away, yet I can tell by how your body reacts to me that you want me. Why do you keep fighting?" 

Kya gasped as Kysum's lips brushed her ear. She couldn't deny that Kysum was right.  _ "Let her be the judge."  _ Her mother's voice floated through her head again. "Kysum, not here."

Kysum frowned but released Kya from her hold. She huffed and started heading towards her family home. Kya frowned at Kysum's reaction.  _ Spirits.  _ She had never really seen Kysum upset. 

"Where are you going?" Kya called after her. 

"To my house. I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood to eat with everyone," Kysum threw over her shoulder but continued walking. 

Kya looked saddened at the thought. "Oh, okay. Well, goodnight then." 

Kysum froze mid-step and looked over her shoulder at Kya. "What are you saying? You're coming with me."

Kya furrowed her brows. "What?"

Kysum sighed. "We've been out here for a while. I'm sure you're hungry as well. I may not know how to cook much but what I can cook is edible at least."

Kya was shocked. "You're not mad?"

Kysum shrugged. "Why would I be? I knew what I was getting myself into. You made it clear the first time that a kiss was just that, a kiss. Now come, I'm starving, unless you're offering something else for me to eat." Kysum ran her eyes over Kya and the older woman couldn't help but blush. 

"Spirits Kysum, and I thought I was bad," Kya said exasperated but she had to admit, Kysum's innuendo caused some of her earlier anxiety to disappear. 

Kysum winked at Kya before she turned back and continued walking. 

Kya sighed.  _ A kiss is just a kiss. But what if I don't want it to be just that? _ Kya shook the thought from her head but followed after Kysum. 

..

Kya watched as Kysum cooked what she could only assume to be stew. Her thoughts were still on their earlier conversation. 

_ "I can tell how your body responds to me that you want me."  _ Kysum's words echoed in her head.  _ It's because I do want you, but I'm nearly two decades older than you. What could you possibly want from me?  _ That's what Kya wanted to say to her, but instead, she just said, 'Not here'. Kya wanted to kick herself. 

Kya, stuck in her thoughts, didn't hear Kysum call out to her nor the younger woman approach her. 

Kya was only shaken from her thoughts when she felt Kysum grip her hand and give her a soft tug towards the table. Her eyes instantly shot to Kysum's face, whose eyes were filled with concern. 

"Penny for your thoughts? I've been calling you for nearly 5 minutes," Kysum spoke.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Kya turned and looked at the table set up with two bowls. "It smells good."

Kysum nodded as she released Kya's hand to pull out a chair. When Kya sat down, Kysum gently pushed her chair in. "I tried. I hope you enjoy it." She walked around the table and took her own seat. 

Kya lifted the first spoonful into her mouth and her eyes instantly slid shut, a soft moan slipped out her mouth as the warmth of the stew slid down to her stomach. 

Kysum nearly choked on her own spoonful at the sound of Kya's moan.  _ Fuck, that's hot.  _ She couldn't help the rush of heat that spread not only to her sex but her cheeks as she watched Kya eat. 

Kya opened her eyes and froze as her gaze connected with Kysum's. She noticed Kysum's blush and couldn't help her own from blossoming. "What?"

Kysum cleared her throat before she shot Kya a smirk. "Nothing, how's the stew?"

Kya's blush deepened. "It's good." She dropped her head and continued eating. Kysum chuckled lowly before she turned back to her own bowl of stew. 

The two finished waiting in relative comfortable silence, filled with occasional looks when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they finished, Kysum grabbed their bowls and carried them to be cleaned. 

"Hey Kya," Kysum called as she washed their bowls. Kya hummed as she sipped from a glass of water. "I would love to make you moan like that again." She smirked when she heard Kya cough.

Kya choked slightly on her water at Kysum'swords, which sent her into a coughing fit. "Kysum!" Kya squeaked after regaining her composure from her coughing fit. 

Kysum turned to face Kya with an innocent smirk on her face as she leaned back against the sink. "What? It sounded hot. You can't blame me. Makes me wonder what other sounds I could draw from you."

Kya rubbed her legs together.  _ Spirits, yes.  _ She locked eyes with Kysum before she stood and walked her cup over to the sink. Kysum slid over to allow her to place it in the sink. 

Kya turned and stepped forward until she had closed the gap between them and they were nearly chest to chest. "What makes you think you can?" She arched an eyebrow, her blue eyes playfully challenging. 

Kysum smirked and wrapped an arm around Kya's waist. "Oh, if that night in the ocean was anything to go by…" she trailed off as Kya covered her mouth in a kiss. 

_ Spirits I needed that too, that night.  _ Kya moaned into the kiss as Kysum ran her tongue along her lips before they parted and her tongue slipped into her mouth. 

Kysum lifted Kya, who promptly wrapped her legs around her waist, and walked over to the table where she sat Kya's ass down on top. The older bender wrapped her arms around Kysum's neck and pulled her further into the kiss. 

Kysum happily obliged, pushing the thought that they couldn't keep doing this to the back of her mind. Kysum's lips parted from Kya's to kiss a trail down her neck and along her shoulder blade. When she found a good spot, she wrapped her lips around the skin and sucked. 

Kya moaned at the feeling and she knew Kysum was smiling against her skin. She reached a hand out and gripped the younger bender's hair and pulled. Kysum groaned at her hair being pulled and locked eyes with Kya. "Bed." Kya's chest heaved as she spoke. 

Kysum kissed Kya again as she lifted her and carried them through the hall and back to her bedroom. She pushed the door shut with her foot before she walked them to the bed. She had meant to gently place the older woman on the bed, but Kya pulled her down with her. 

Kya stared up at Kysum as they laid on her bed with lust filled eyes and was pleasantly surprised when she saw the same look reflected back in Kysum's eyes.  _ Maybe.  _ With a smirk, she flipped them over. 

Kysum released a soft grunt as her back hit the mattress and Kya climbed on top to straddle her waist. She instantly slid her hands under Kya's dress, giving her thighs a gentle squeeze. "You know, I always like being under you, but this is a whole new level," Kysum joked. 

Kya playfully rolled her eyes, but heat flooded her cheeks as Kysum started sliding her hands further up her thighs. She gasped as Kysum's fingers brushed the apex of her sex.  _ Spirits, how can she still be in control? _

Kysum quirked an eyebrow at Kya's gasp before she promptly pulled her hands away. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She gave her a cheeky smile. 

Kya stared down at Kysum, whose lips were swollen from their kisses and her blue green eyes, now more green than blue, were clouded with lust.  _ Spirits, she’s so gorgeous.  _ Kya placed her hands on Kysum’s chest and leaned forward. “Kysum,” she started.

Kysum stared back up at Kya, looking like the goddess that Kysum considers her to be. She placed her hands on Kya’s hips and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Kya.” She arched a brow. “What is it?”

Kya blinked down at her and bit her bottom lip. “I do like you, don’t think I don’t. I just…” Kya was cut off as Kysum covered her mouth in a kiss and slipped a hand in her hair, pulling her down and into the kiss. 

“You don’t have to say. I’ll take you anyway I can get you,” Kysum said as she broke the kiss. She quickly flipped Kya back on her back, her thighs pushed Kya’s further apart as she ran her hands up Kya’s dress, pushing it to her hips. She leaned down and captured Kya’s lips in another kiss.

Kya moaned into the kiss.  _ Fuck it. _ She slipped her hands into Kysum’s hair as the latter ran her tongue over her lips before she pushed it inside. Their tongues battled for dominance with Kysum winning. 

Kya broke away from the kiss for air and Kysum kissed a trail of kisses down her neck and peppered her shoulders. Kya shivered as she felt Kysum’s fingers brush her lower stomach. She bit back the whine as Kysum removed her hand to pull her dresses over her head. Kya sat up to help her get them over her head before she laid back down. 

“Beautiful,” Kysum said as she stared down at Kya’s naked form below her. She attached her lips back to Kya’s before she started leading a trail of kisses down Kya’s chest. As her mouth attached to one of Kya’s nipples, one of her hands gently covered Kya’s other breast and gave it a soft squeeze.

Kya moaned as she felt Kysum’s tongue lap at her nipple before she felt teeth gently pull at it. One of her hands instantly went to Kysum’s hair giving it a gentle tug when her nipple felt too stimulated. Kysum chuckled and switched her mouth to Kya’s other nipple. 

Kya gasped when she felt Kysum’s thumb brush her clit. Kysum released Kya’s nipple and kissed her way down her stomach before she gently sucked on Kya’s clit. Her hands gripped Kya’s thighs and pulled them further apart so that she could run her tongue along Kya’s slit.

“Spirits, Ky!” Kya moaned.

Kysum froze and looked up at Kya. She hadn’t heard that nickname since before her mother passed. She shook the thought from her head as Kya squirmed under her mouth trying to gain more friction. She smiled and ran her tongue in circles around Kya’s clit and the older bender let out a strangled moan.

“Please,” Kya begged and Kysum smiled before she slipped two fingers inside. Kya reached down, slipped her hand through Kysum’s hair and gave it a gentle tug. She moaned louder when Kysum groaned around her clit.

Kysum released Kya’s clit with a  _ pop. _ “If you keep up with that, I’ll never finish,” Kysum said with a wink as she pushed and pulled her fingers inside of Kya faster.

Kya threw her head back as Kysum quickened her pace. “Who knew you had a hair pulling kink,” Kya gasped. 

Kysum growled lowly before she pulled her fingers out of Kya. Kya opened her mouth to whine at the loss but Kysum quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue. 

"Fuck. More," Kya moaned shamelessly as her hands grip the sheets. Kysum chuckled again and Kya moaned again as she felt the vibration go through her. 

Kysum added two fingers as her lips wrapped back around Kya's clit. With a come hither movement, Kya keened, her mouth opened in a silent cry as her back arched off the bed. 

"Spirits," Kya said breathlessly as Kysum eased her down. She moaned again and squirmed as Kysum's attention became too much. 

Kysum smiled to herself as she felt Kya squirm under her. She gave Kya's slit one last lick before she pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Damn, you taste good." 

Kya blushed and reached for Kysum, who came to her with no hesitation. "Shut up and kiss me." Kysum laughed but did as told. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "What?" Kya pulled away. 

Kysum smirked and shook her head. "Nothing, just wondered if you enjoyed tasting yourself?"

Kya's cheeks went scarlet and she flipped Kysum onto her back so that she was straddling her. She leaned down until their lips were barely touching. "I don't know. Maybe you can answer that for me."

Kysum furrowed her brows in confusion but before she could answer, Kya had managed to slip a hand under her dress.  _ What? When?  _ She groaned when she felt Kya's fingers slide against her slit. 

Kya smirked flirtatiously as she played with Kysum's slit, surprised that the younger bender didn't have anything underneath. Kya leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kysum's jaw. 

"You're soaked," Kya whispered as she sucked Kysum's neck. Kysum groaned and swiveled her hips to get more pressure. 

Kya smiled at her with teasing blue eyes. "Strip."

"Yes ma'am." Kysum sat up and removed her dress. 

Kya quickly claimed Kysum's lips in a passionate kiss.  _ I don't know what will happen after tonight, but I'll give everything I got. _ Her hands traveled along Kysum's body before one hand pinched a nipple between her fingers and the other rubbed at Kysum's clit. 

Kysum groaned into the kiss as her body squirmed under Kya's touch. " _ Fuck." _

"Oh, that's what I plan to do," Kya whispered as she led a trail of kisses down Kysum's chest as her fingers slipped inside Kysum.

Kysum gasped at the intrusion. "More," she begged and almost cried as Kya pulled out before sliding three fingers in. "Yes," Kysum gasps breathlessly. 

Kya smiled to herself as she quickened her pace. Her eyes spotted an half empty glass of water and a lightbulb went off inside her head. "Kysum?"

Kysum locked eyes with Kya and shivered at the mischief in her eyes. "Whatever you're planning, I trust you." 

Kya smiled softly at her before she covered Kysum's mouth in a searing kiss. Kysum wrapped her arms around Kya's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

Kya slipped her fingers out of Kysum and swallowed her whimper as she called the water from the cup and formed it into a phallic shape before slowly pushing it inside Kysum.

"Holy fuck! Kya!" Kysum nearly screamed as the water formed phallic was pushed further inside her. She tightly gripped Kya's shoulders as the older woman quickened the pace. 

Kya slowed and looked up at Kysum. "You okay?" Kysum groaned out something akin to 'keep going' and Kya nodded her head before continuing her pace.

Kya loved the sounds of Kysum. She hadn't much time to hear her as Kysum didn't allow her to touch her when they were in the ocean.  _ One hell of a way to make up for it.  _

Kya quickened her pace and it wasn't much sooner that Kysum went over the edge. Kya smiled as she pulled out of Kysum and placed the water back in the cup. Kya kissed her way down Kysum's body and sucked on Kysum's clit. 

Kysum moaned loudly. She wasn't expecting Kya to keep going. Her hand found purchase in Kya's hair as the latter released her clit to fill her with her tongue.  _ Holy shit, she's good. _

Kya thrived off of Kysum's moans and added two fingers to join her tongue. She used her free hand to hold down Kysum's stomach as the latter started to raise her hips. 

"K-Kya, I can't! I'm c-," Kysum trailed off as Kya curled her fingers inside of her and her climax hit her. 

Kya watched Kysum fall apart as she worked her down. When she was sure Kysum was done, she placed a kiss to Kysum's clit, which cause the younger woman to release a strangled groan. 

Kya smiled, crawled back up to Kysum and covered her lips in a kiss. Kysum happily kissed her back, not even bothered by the taste of herself on Kya's tongue. It wasn't the first time she's done this. 

Kysum broke the kiss when she needed air. "You tried to kill me," Kysum said breathlessly. 

Kya chuckled and gave Kysum a quick peck on the lips. "You'll get used to it." Her eyes widened at her statement and she rolled off of Kysum to the side. 

_ I'll get used to it? Does that mean?  _ "Kya?" Kysum turned on her side to face the older woman. When she didn't answer, Kysum gently gripped her chin and turned her to face her. "What is this? Us?"

Kya lifted her gaze to Kysum's.  _ She'd never want to be with me besides like this.  _ "Kysum, I-I, I'm sorry." 

Kysum frowned at her words. "What are we doing Kya? I meant it when I said I'll take you however I can get you, but you have to tell me what this is." 

Kya felt tears pool behind her eyes and closed them tightly. "I don't know." 

Kysum ran a thumb over Kya's bottom lip. "Okay." Kysum released Kya's face and pulled her into her arms. She placed a kiss on the older bender's forehead. 

Kya sighed as Kysum pulled her into her.  _ Why didn't I just tell her? She said she'll take what I can give but why didn't I tell her I wanted her, that I wanted to be under her for the rest of our lives? _

"No matter what, I'll always want you," Kysum whispered against Kya's forehead. 

Kya's blue orbs widened and her heart caught in her throat. She tilted her head up only to find that Kysum was asleep.  _ Guess I wore her out.  _

Kya tightened her arms around Ksyum as she allowed the tears that started to pool in her eyes fall. She felt Kysum tightened her hold on her as she cried herself to sleep. 

..

When Kysum woke the next morning, her body was sore, especially in between her legs. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night. 

But as she cracked her eyes open, she only found an empty spot next to her. Slowly, she stood on shaky legs and exited her room. As she walked through her home, her smile fell and her heart felt like it was going to shatter. 

She turned on her heels to stomp back to her room when she saw a note on her table. 

_ Ky, _

_ I'm so sorry. I hope you find somebody more suitable for you.  _

_ Kya.  _

Kysum stared at the note before she crumpled it up and threw it away.  _ It's always the same argument.  _ With that thought, she stomped to her room to pack up. She didn't know when she'd return to the Southern Water Tribe, but right now, she couldn't be anywhere remotely near Kya. 


	9. 162 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies ahead of time. Enjoy.

**162 AG**

It's been two years since Ksyum and Kya slept together for the second time and that Kysum woke up to an empty bed and a note from Kya on the kitchen table. 

Kysum hadn't written to Kya for the first year and when she did, her letters were short, but Kysum kept her word and talked to Lin about writing back Kya, to which the latter agreed to with no arguing. 

Kysum had continued traveling to hone her skills when something was calling her back to the Southern Water Tribe. By all means, though Kysum was heading back, she had no plans of seeing or running into Kya. She still needed space and time. 

Kysum smiled at watertribe members as she made her way to her family home. She noticed Korra training, the young Avatar now 9 years old. She winked at her as she continued on. 

Kysum exhaled through her nose as she stepped through the door of her family home. _Okay, if I was my mother, where would I hide something?_ Kysum walked back into her mother's old room, now hers and decided to look around. 

For the past year, she's been researching bloodbending, though she'd never admit it to anyone as it was still considered taboo. She wants to implement it in healing. She learned that Master Katara was the one who fought to get the sub skill banned. 

"Come on mom, help me out," Kysum whispered to herself as she sat on her haunches and looked through the bottom of the closet. 

As she stood, she spotted something shiny at the top of the closet but pushed to the back. Standing on her top toes, she pulled the item out from its hiding spot. To her surprise, it was an icebox that she had made her mother when she first realized that her favorite water medium was ice. _She kept it?_

Tears welled behind her blue green eyes but she blinked them away. She walked the box over to the bed and sat down with it. When she designed the box, the only way to open it was to make an ice key. 

Always with a cup of water or a jug of water by the bedside, Kysum called the water to her and formed it into a solid ice key. She inserted the key and released a breath she didn't know was holding. 

Inside the box was a letter directed towards her in her mother's handwriting. Her hands shook as she picked up the letter. Underneath the letter was a picture of a small family of five; a Northern Water Tribe family with two sons and a daughter. _Who?_ She didn't recognize anyone in the picture and her mother never talked about her parents or grandparents. She flipped it over and on the back were three names; Yue- _15, Yakone-5 & Yure-5. _

Kysum placed the picture back in the box and picked up her mother's letter. The more she read, the wider her eyes got and the more her anger boiled in her veins. _She lied to me!_ Kysum threw the letter down and stalked out of her room. 

_"Monster, you and your mother's lot."_ Her father's voice echoed in her head. "Bastard!" She screamed as she called water to her, formed it into daggers and threw them wherever they could find purchase. 

Kysum didn't know how long she spent crying out in anger and throwing ice daggers, shards, and sometimes blocks of ice across her house. "Fucking bastard was right and my mother knew!" She screamed as she dropped to her knees as a wave of ice formed around her. 

She only lifted her head when she heard a knock and Kya's voice sounded on the other side. " _Go away."_ She curled back into herself. 

..

Kya was just finishing up a healing lesson when she spotted Korra's familiar blue orbs and ponytails. She turned and smiled at the young Avatar. She was progressing relatively fast and it wouldn't be long before she would be ready to leave the tribe and go out into the world. She had mastered nearly three of the four elements but eventually, Kya knew that she would have to call upon her brother Tenzin to teach the waterbender airbending. 

"Korra, sweetheart, what is it?" Kya asked as she gestured for the young girl to come in. 

Korra stepped inside but stayed near the door as she looked around, a frown on her face. "Oh, sorry, I thought Kysum would be here with you like last time."

Kya's heart stopped at the mention of Kysum's name. Two years ago, she walked out on the younger bender and left her a note. She knew it wasn't exactly her proudest moment and the next day, Kysum was gone without a goodbye. They've been writing to each other but for the first year, she didn't receive any letters from Kysum but instead from Lin. By all means, she was happy that Lin started writing to her, but it filled her with guilt that she walked out on Kysum and she still told Lin to write to her. Then six months ago, the letters started up again, but they were always short and didn't provide much information. 

Kya shook the thoughts from her head. "Korra, sweetheart, Kysum hasn't been here for over two years."

Korra shook her head. "No, she's here! I saw her!" Korra said adamantly. "She walked by and winked at me."

Kya's heart now raced in her chest, along with a sense of hurt. _Kysum, are you back?_ Kya smiled down at Korra. "Okay. I will go check it out and if she is indeed here, I will tell her that you want to see her." 

Korra smiled brightly and widely at Kya. "Oh yay! Thank you!" Korra quickly wrapped her arms around Kya who gave a quick squeeze before she bounced out of the tent. 

Immediately after Korra left, Kya crumbled to her knees and buried her face in her hands. _Am I ready to confront Kysum and explain myself?_ Kya sat there collecting her thoughts and calming her breathing. After a while, she stood and exited the tent. 

No sooner had her feet stopped in front of Kysum's house, Kya's body shivered as a cold breeze slowly exited the house from under the door. _Wow, that's freezing._

Kya raised her fist and knocked on the door. "Kysum?" Kya swore she heard a muffled 'go away', which broke her heart, but she knew she deserved it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked again. "Kysum, I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but please open up. People are worried about you." 

Something sounded like it was crashed, shattered or thrown before Kysum's door creaked open. Again, Kya shivered as the full force of the coldness in the house hit her. _Spirits, it's an icebox in there._

She turned towards Kysum, who looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, before she dropped her gaze and her hands clenched into fists. 

"Spirits! Kysum, what's wrong?" Kya quickly entered the house and shut the door behind her. 

As she looked around, she noticed the house was in disarray, almost as if an ice storm went through the house. There were chunks of ice, ice daggers and shards everywhere and hanging from every corner of the house it could find to attach too. 

Kya stared at Kysum, who simply stared down at her feet. "Kysum?" She slowly reached for the younger bender but Kysum pulled away from her touch. 

"Don't." Kysum wrapped her arms around herself. "I knew I was a monster and my mother knew it too. My father was right." Tears streamed down her face.

Kya's heart broke at the pain in Kysum's voice but confusion bloomed on her face. "Kysum, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." 

Kysum nodded and disappeared into a room, when she returned, she came back with a letter as well as a small iced box. She handed Kya the letter and sat the box on the table. 

As Kysum watched Kya read the letter, she sat down, her back sliding down on the wall furthest from the older woman. 

Kya furrowed her brows as Kysum handed her the letter. Slowly she started reading the letter. 

_My dearest Kysum,_

_I do not know when you will read this and if I am being honest, I hope that you never do. But in the case that you are, you should know of your lineage, of my lineage. We do not hail from the Southern Water Tribe, instead, we come from the Northern Water Tribe. I was born in Republic City to a Northern Water Tribe couple. When I became older, I moved back to the North. I didn't stay long after accidentally psychically bloodbending someone there, resulting in their death. So I ran and ended up here in the Southern Tribe where I fell in love and had you. Baby, I need you to know that you were not alone in your bloodbending. And as much as your father called you a monster, I never believed it for a second. I had you promise never to use it because I did not want you to do something you'd regret, like I did._

_I'm sorry baby,_

_Your mother, Yue._

Kya stared at the letter in disbelief. _It's genetic?_ She looked up at Kysum who simply curled further into herself, surrounded by a wall of ice. She placed the letter on the table and looked at the box before she shook her head. 

She made her way over to Kysum, bent down in front of her and placed her hands on Kysum's knees. She ignored the way Kysum flinched at her touch. 

"Kysum, you are not a monster." Slowly, she slipped her hands over Kysum's and pulled them away to reveal Kysum's blue green eyes now fully blue and wide with fear. She cupped Kysum's face like she did all those years ago in the water cave. "Do you hear me?" 

"I-It's in my blood Kya," Kysum's voice sounded so small like back in the water cave. Kya did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her in a hug. 

"Oh sweetheart," Kya cooed as Kysum broke down in her hold, her arms coming up to tightly grip Kya's shoulders. 

Kya doesn't know how long she sat there hugging Kysum and letting her cry out her pain. When she felt Kysum's grip loosen, she pulled back and looked at Kysum. 

"Let's go lay you down. Hmm?" Kysum nodded her head and Kya smiled softly at her. 

Kya stood slowly and offered her hand to Kysum, who grabbed it, and pulled her to her feet. She wrapped an arm around Kysum's waist and walked her to the bedroom.

Once there, Kya gently guided Kysum to the bed, but as she moved to walk away after tucking her in, Kysum grabbed her wrist. 

"Please, don't leave me," Kysum begged. 

Kya nodded her head and told Kysum to scoot over, which she did. No sooner was she in the bed, Kysum wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on Kya's chest. 

Kya sadly smiled down at Kysum and gently stroked her hair. "I'll be right here when you wake." She hesitantly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kysum's forehead. She smiled once again when Kysum sighed, against her chest. 

Kya stared at the ceiling. _It's genetic, or at least psychic bloodbending is._ She'd have to talk to her mother about it. After a while, Kya closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. 

..

Kysum woke a few hours later with her face buried in Kya's neck and her legs intertwined with Kya's. One of her legs was placed over Kya's hip as Kya's hand gently held her in place. _No._

She tried to remove herself from Kya, but the older woman simply pulled her hip, bringing her sex flush against Kya's warm thigh. Kysum couldn't help but moan softly at the pressure. 

Though embarrassed, she was actually glad as Kya's eyelashes started to flutter open. No sooner had Kya opened her eyes and her hold loosen did Kysum scramble away to the other side. 

..

Kya's eyes fluttered open as she felt a moan against her neck. _Spirits!_ Her hold on Kysum loosened and she felt the younger bender quickly scamper away rather than saw her. Slowly, Kya blink at the younger woman. "Kysum?" 

Kysum shook her head and wrapped her arms around her torso. "I think you should go." Her voice was quiet but to Kya, it sounded as if Kysum screamed it at her. 

Kya's heart broke at the words, but what was she to expect. _You walked out on her after y'all fucked. Of course she'd want nothing to do with you._ She turned her blue eyes towards Kysum and sighed. "I'm sorry." She pulled the covers off of her and threw her legs over the bed when Kysum's hand gently gripped her wrist. 

"Why? Is it me?" Kysum asked but didn't look at Kya. 

Kya closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not you. I just .. I'm too old for you Ky," she said softly. 

"I don't care, but I guess that doesn't matter." Kysum released Kya's wrist and exited the bed. 

Kya stood and walked over to her. "What could I give you that someone closer to your age couldn't? Hell, even Lin would be a better choice over me." 

Kysum shook her head. "I don't want no one my age. I want you and I want Lin." 

Kya sighed and slowly reached for Kysum's face. Her fingertips froze millimeters from Kysum's face as Kya locked eyes with her, asking for permission. Kysum simply took Kya's hands in hers and placed them on her face. 

Kya watched as Kysum closed her eyes. "Why does your age matter?" Kysum questioned softly, sadness in her voice. 

Kya stared at Kysum and bit her lip. "Kysum, please." 

Kysum opened her eyes and searched Kya's eyes for what, Kya didn't know, but Kysum closed her eyes again and sighed. "I won't be able to change your mind." 

_"Let her be the judge."_ Her mother's words once again echoed in her head. Kya swallowed thickly before she dipped her head and gently kissed her. 

Kysum placed her hands on Kya's waist and gave a gentle squeeze as she kissed Kya back. 

Kya pulled back when a saltiness was tasted in the kiss. "I'm sorry." She used her thumbs to wipe away Kysum's tears. 

Kysum swallowed and did the same to Kya. Kya hadn't even known she was crying as well. "Me too." 

Kya smiled a sad smile at Kysum before she stepped back. Kysum stared at her with saddened blue eyes and Kya dipped her head to avoid her gaze. " _I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."_

Kya turned and walked out of Kysum's room. She had to fight her own sob as she heard Kysum drop to the floor and cry out. _I am so sorry Kysum._ She pulled open Kysum's front door and exited. 

With her head down, Kya made her way back to her mother's hut. She avoided her mother's knowingly concerned eyes and questions as she made it to her room. 

She buried her face in her pillow and finally released her sob. She froze slightly when she felt her mother's warm and comforting hand on her back. 

"I couldn't do it mom," she cried softly and her mother's hands started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It hurts so much." 

Katara's heart broke for her daughter. She couldn't even begin to understand what Kya was going through. Aang might've technically been 112 when they met, but he was still 12 years old, only two years younger than her. "It's okay baby. It'll pass." She rubbed Kya's back until her daughter's sobs died down and her breathing evened. 


	10. 167 AG Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters hands down to write. 😁

**167 AG**

Kysum sighed as she finally stepped into the Fire Nation. She had been here a few times in the past, learning how the healers of the Fire Nation healed their people. She smiled as she walked through the city. Today was an important day, Fire Lord Zuko's daughter Izumi, was being crowned the new Fire Lord. She had never met the woman, but she was told that she was very beautiful. 

"Kysum!?" A familiar voice of a woman called and Kysum turned to face her. 

"Myzi!" Kysum smiled brightly at the younger woman. She opened her arms and the younger woman immediately ran into them. 

"I've missed you! I didn't know when I would see you next." Myzi wrapped her arms around Kysum and buried her face in Kysum's neck. 

Kysum laughed. She met Myzi during her first visit to the Fire Nation and was immediately enamored with her. Myzi had shoulder length curly black hair, bright golden eyes, and two deep dimples when she smiled. They hit it off greatly but as much as Myzi wanted Kysum to stay, Kysum had to keep up with her travels. 

"I'm here now." Kysum released the younger woman and cupped her face. "It's so good to see your beautiful face again." She finished with a wink. 

Myzi blushed scarlet. "I see you still have that silver tongue." 

Kysum arched an eyebrow. "I can show you how much better my tongue has gotten." 

"Kysum!" Myzi squeaked as she pulled away and looked around them to make sure that no one heard. "You're still as bad as the first day we met." 

Kysum laughed before she wrapped an arm around Myzi's shoulders and started walking. "Oh, you have no idea. But how have you been?"

Myzi wrapped an arm around Kysum's waist and smiled up at her. "I've been good. Today is Crown Princess Izumi's coronation and once she is in, I will be sent to her as part of her security." 

Kysum smiled at the news. When she first met Myzi, she was getting healed from a fire bending practice accident. She was training to be a part of Fire Nation Palace security. 

"Congratulations My. I heard that Princess Izumi is very gorgeous." Kysum laughed. 

Myzi rolled her eyes playfully. "I see you're still crushing on older women." 

Kysum shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say?" She turned and glanced at Myzi. "But don't you get it twisted, you'll always be my favorite." She quickly placed a kiss on Myzi's cheek. 

Myzi was five years Kysum's junior but she had a maturity about her that reminded Kysum of someone way older. 

Myzi blushed and lightly elbowed Kysum in the side. "Please, I know you're still stuck on your waterbender teacher. What was her name again?" 

Kysum bristled at the question. "Kya," Kysum said and turned back to the crowded street. 

Myzi picked up on Kysum's sudden emotional change. "Come on, there's a few hours before the coronation. I think I can spare a few minutes to catch up." 

Kysum furrowed her brows and turned back to Myzi. "Don't you need to be there to protect Princess Izumi?" 

Myzi shook her head. "I can be a few minutes late. Plus, I'm starving." Myzi released Kysum's waist to grab her hand and pulled her over to a food stall. 

Kysum allowed the younger woman to lead her. But her mind couldn't get over Kya. _I wonder if she'll be here. Izumi is Lord Zuko's daughter and he was a part of Team Avatar Aang._ Kysum cleared the thought from her head and stared up at the menu. 

"My treat. Get what you want," Myzi offered. 

Kysum hummed softly before choosing Komodo chicken and rice. Myzi smiled brightly at her before she nodded and ordered the same. 

Kysum wasn't picky, but she also wasn't extremely familiar with the Fire Nation cuisines. Myzi was the first to introduce her to Komodo chicken and she simply fell in love with it. 

"So, what have you been up to?" Myzi questioned as they received their food, found and a table to sit at. 

"You know, same old, same old. Traveling, honing my healing skills. I'm in Republic City now." Kysum lifted a forkful of chicken into her mouth. 

"That's good. You're staying out of trouble right? I heard the chief there, Lin Beifong, is a real hardass." 

Kysum's heart quickened at Lin's name and she laughed. "I'm behaving myself and she's honestly not that bad." 

Myzi looked at Kysum and arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kysum swallowed another forkful. "Yeah. I've healed her a couple of times over the years. I can understand why people fear her, Lin is really tough, but she's really not that bad." 

Myzi smiled knowingly at Kysum. "Lin, huh? And how close exactly are you and the Chief?"

Kysum blushed and nearly choked on her food. _Shit._ "It's not like that My." 

Myzi hummed and shook her head. "Sure it isn't. She's right up your alley though; older, beautiful, tough and powerful." 

Kysum's blush deepened and she ducked her head. _Leave it to My to pick up on that. Though, she isn't wrong. Lin is definitely my type._ Kysum cleared her throat. "Anyways, seeing anyone new?"

Myzi chuckled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "No. I don't have much time for anyone. Though," Myzi reached over and grabbed Kysum's hand, "I can always make time for you." 

Kysum squeezed her hand. "Don't tempt me My. I remember how good you are with your fingers." 

Myzi blushed and released Kysum's hand. "And I've gotten better whenever you want to see for yourself." She winked at Kysum and returned back to her food. 

Kysum and Myzi finished their food in comfortable silence. When they finished, Myzi excused herself to head to the palace after agreeing to go with her to the bar afterwards. 

..

Kya smiled as she headed towards the Fire Nation Palace. Today was Crown Princess Izumi's coronation and Kya was not going to miss it. 

She froze briefly as she spotted familiar long brown hair. _Kysum?_ She hadn't seen Kysum since they last met in the Southern Water Tribe. Her heart still ached at the thought. She started to walk over to her when she heard a woman call Kysum's name. 

Kya quickly ducked behind a stand as she watched Kysum hug the woman, who buried her face in Kysum's neck. 

She swallowed thickly as she watched Kysum wrap an arm around the woman's shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. _You told her to find someone closer to her age._ By all means, the woman was absolutely stunning, but it still didn't ease the ache in her chest. 

Kya blinked back her tears and quickly made her way to the Palace. _Kysum can do whatever she wants._

..

Kysum stood in the crowd as she watched Fire Lord Zuko place the crown on Izumi's head. Kysum couldn't lie, Fire Lord Izumi definitely was beautiful. Her wavy dark hair came past her shoulders, her golden eyes were framed by gold rimmed glasses and she wore a stoic expression. _Damn, is she even happy?_

She smiled when she spotted Myzi standing to the right but behind Izumi. The younger woman winked and smiled back at her. As Kysum turned to look at the crowd, movement by the corner of the stage caught her attention and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. _Kya?_

Kysum slowly made her way through the crowd and over to Kya. The woman was still gorgeous; her long grey hair was pulled up into a high bun with strands framing her face and she was dressed in a teal blue long sleeved dress. 

She hasn't seen the woman in five years and as much as Kya has told her to find someone her own age, she found that Kya was always on her mind. 

"Kya?" She called softly when she was behind the older woman. 

..

Kya froze when she heard her name fall out of Kysum's mouth. She took a deep breath and slowly turned towards Kysum.

"Hi," Kya said softly. Her eyes roamed over Kysum, who was dressed in a short blue dress with a green cropped jacket around her. Her normally blue green eyes were nearly fully green. 

Kysum smiled softly at her and Kya nearly melted at the fondness still evident in her eyes. "How have you been Kya?"

"I'm good. You?"

Kysum shrugged. "Still traveling. I just stopped here for a little while. I didn't know it'd be a big day." Kysum turned to look at Izumi. "A friend of yours?"

Kya turned to face Izumi. Izumi was now inducting members of her personal guard and Kya recognized the young woman that Kysum was with earlier. "Yes, she is."

Kysum nodded her head but before she could respond, Myzi came up and wrapped her arms around Kysum's neck. 

"Kysum, did you see me?!" The woman squealed. 

Kysum smiled softly at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I saw My. I'm so proud of you." 

Myzi squealed excitedly and placed a kiss on Kysum's cheek. "Thank you." Suddenly, her attention landed on Kya. "Oh, hi. Are you a friend of Kysum's?"

Kya shared a look with Kysum, who only blushed at the question. "Yes. I was actually her waterbender teacher when she was younger." 

Myzi's eyes widened as she looked between Kya and Kysum. "Oh wow, you really are gorgeous. I thought Kysum was over exaggerating." 

"Myzi," Kysum said in a clipped tone as her cheeks burned brighter. She slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with Kya, who was sporting her own blush. "Forgive her, she tends to speak without thinking." 

Myzi gasped, released Kysum's neck and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rude. True, but rude." Kysum simply winked at her and laughed. 

Kya's heart skipped at the sound of Kysum's laugh. She hasn't heard it in a while. "Yes, well, you are quite pretty yourself. Y'all make a good couple." 

Myzi blushed at Kya's compliment. "Thank you, but we're not together. I haven't been able to tie her down through no fault of my own though." 

Kysum ducked her head. Kya swore if Kysum's face could get any redder, she'd surely pass out. Though Kya had to admit, scarlet on Kysum looked good. 

"Okay, so we're leaving. It was good seeing you again Kya." Kysum gently grabbed Myzi's elbow and quickly led her away. 

Kya laughed softly to herself as she watched Myzi's head dip in embarrassment. 


	11. 167 AG Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final piece of 167 AG. Enjoy

**167 AG**

Kysum groaned as she guided Myzi away from Kya and through the crowd. 

"I'm sorry," Myzi said softly. She could feel Kysum's embarrassment beside her. "I didn't mean to make things awkward or to embarrass you."

Kysum smiled softly at her. "It's fine. You didn't know." 

Myzi tilted her head at Kysum's wording. "What happened between y'all, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ask me over a drink." Kysum led Myzi out of the crowd and towards a bar. It's actually her favorite bar in the Fire Nation but she'd never admit that. 

Kysum held open the door for Myzi to enter. Myzi thanked her and walked in. As they approached the bar, Kysum wanted to facepalm herself.  _ Shit, I forgot she worked here. _

"Hi, what can I get y-," the bartender stopped as she locked eyes with Kysum. "Kysum?" 

Kysum smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Aikome. Can we get a bottle of Fire Whiskey?" 

Aikome starred at Kysum before she nodded her head and walked away to grab the bottle. 

"Another one of your girls?" Myzi whispered. 

"Ex-girlfriend, actually," Kysum whispered back.  _ Definitely, should probably slow down.  _

Aikome came back with the bottle and two cups. Her long brunette hair was pulled up into a bun and her hazel eyes were filled with conflicted feelings. 

"I didn't know you were back," Aikome said softly. 

Kysum nodded as she handed the money to Aikome. "I just stopped by for a little bit. I'm getting ready to hit the road in a day or two."

Aikome's eyes hardened. "Of course. Well, enjoy your drinking." Aikome grabbed the money and walked away. 

Kysum sighed as she grabbed the bottle and glasses and made her way to an empty booth. Myzi right behind her. 

"I take it y'all didn't end well?" Myzi asked as Kysum filled their cups and downed the first drink.

"No. She wasn't particularly happy that I had decided to continue traveling. We spent a year together before I decided to head back to Ba Sing Se for more training.”

Myzi nodded her head as she knocked back her own drink. “And Kya?”

Kysum poured herself another cup and drank half of it. “That’s a longer story.”

Myzi frowned. “You don’t have to talk about it. I just noticed that y’all two seemed a little too close to just have been master and student.” Myzi poured herself another cup and sipped at it.

Kysum sighed before she drank the other half. “We messed around a few times but she didn’t want anything more with me.” Kysum stared sadly down at her empty cup. Her heart still hurt to think that Kya didn’t want a relationship with her.

Myzi’s heart ached at the sadness in Kysum’s eyes. “I’m sorry. Did she say why?”

Kysum released a bitter laugh as she once again poured another cup. “She’s too old. Like that matters to me.” She downed the whole cup and reached to refill her cup but Myzi grabbed the bottle before her hands could reach it.

“I think that’s enough Ky. I’m sorry that she felt that she was too old for you and I’m sorry that her reasoning is hurting you.”

Kysum rolled her eyes and dropped her forehead on the table with a mumbled thank you. “I just don’t understand why age is such a big factor with her.”

Myzi laughed. “Have you seen yourself Kysum?” Kysum lifted her gaze to look at Myzi. “You are absolutely gorgeous and you know you could get any girl you want. Just look at me and Aikome.” Kysum sighed and lifted her head. “What is it that Kya can give you that you don’t want from anyone else?”

Kysum thought over Myzi’s question.  _ “What could I give you that someone closer to your age couldn’t?”  _ Kya’s words echoed in her head. “Her age is one of the most attractive things to me. Despite her age, she has a soul and personality of someone near my age.”

Myzi nodded her head. She had to admit that hearing Kysum talk about Kya like that made her envious of the older woman. But she spent years getting over her desire to have Kysum as her own, starting with her secret sessions with now Fire Lord Izumi. “I understand.”

Kysum locked onto Myzi’s golden gaze and she instantly knew that Myzi understood exactly where she was coming from. “Can I have another drink now?” Kysum eyed the half a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Myzi rolled her eyes but handed Kysum the bottle who promptly poured herself another cup. She didn’t down it like last time but instead sipped at it. “Did you ever think that her obsession with her age has more to do with her than you?”

Kysum furrowed her brows.  _ Why? Kya is absolutely gorgeous.  _ “No.” She sipped at her drink again. “I’ve told her time and time again that I don’t care about her age. She’s the only woman that I would go to my grave wanting.” Kysum then downed the rest of her cup.

“I believe it. By all means, you will always be someone that I want and am attracted to, but it’s clear to see that no one is going to measure up to her.” Myzi finished her own cup and poured both herself and Kysum another cup. “So tell me more about Chief Lin Beifong. Do you feel the same way about her as Kya?”

Kysum laughed genuinely at Myzi. “Oh no. Lin is another breed. By all means, the woman is extremely attractive, it’s just that her toughness can be a lot to handle sometimes.”

“But, have you gotten anywhere with her?”

“No, and I haven’t tried.” Kysum gulped down half her drink.

Myzi arched an eyebrow. “Why do I feel a ‘yet’ coming?” Kysum laughed again and Myzi shook her head. “I knew it. Well, I wish you nothing but the best. I understand how hard it is getting through someone’s toughness.”

Kysum arched her eyebrows and leaned forward. “You do My? I thought you said there wasn’t anyone or enough time?”

Myzi blushed and swallowed half her drink. “I’m not allowed to talk about it.”

Kysum searched Myzi’s face for answers before she pulled back with a smirk. “Is she good? Better than me? I often wondered what Izumi would be like in bed.”

“Kysum!” Myzi squealed as she looked around. “Keep your voice down. She has a reputation to keep.”

Kysum rolled her eyes and knocked back the rest of her drink. “Is she though?”

Myzi sighed and downed the rest of her drink. “No, but she’s a close second.” Kysum smirked smugly and Myzi rolled her eyes. “You think you all that.”

Kysum laughed. “Hardly, I just had a good teacher and a lot of experiences.” She winked at Myzi whose face went scarlet. Kysum stood on wobbly legs and looked down at Myzi. “I’m getting another bottle.” She stumbled slightly as she made her way to the bar. 

..

Kya sighed as she walked into the bar. She had intended to spend the evening with Izumi, but found the newly crowned Fire Lord to be busy. So, here she is at a bar. She didn’t even pay attention as she found an empty stool seat at the bar. 

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” the bartender said as she made her way through the bar. “Another bottle Kysum?” Kya snapped her head towards the end of the bar when she heard her name. 

“Two, if you don’t mind. Think I might take one of them home,” Kysum replied sweetly. Kya could tell that Kysum had obviously been drinking, if the bartender’s words and Kysum’s slightly swaying body were any indication. 

The bartender rolled her eyes at Kysum. “Sorry babes, but I can’t do that. You already went through one. The most I can do is give you one more.”

Kysum groaned and Kya couldn’t help but chuckle. “Aight, fine Aikome. You used to be funner back then.”

The bartender, Aikome, simply glared at her. “Watch it Kysum or you won’t get anything.” Kysum raised her hands in surrender as she laughed. Aikome rolled her eyes but stalked away, back down towards Kya.

Kya smiled up at Aikome, but she could feel the moment Kysum’s eyes landed on her. “Just a cup of Sake.” Kya handed her the money and waited as Aikome disappeared to get her drink.

“Funny running into you here,” Kysum said as she sat down next to Kya.

Kya turned and looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “How much have you had to drink Kysum?” 

Kysum waved off her question. “Apparently not enough if I have to buy another bottle.” Kysum looked down and fiddled with her hands as Aikome brought over her bottle and Kya’s drink to them. “I’m sorry.”

Kya downed her drink before she turned to face Kysum. “For what?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t know. I just felt like I should apologize. It’s weird not talking to you.” Kysum didn’t look up from her hands as she spoke. It’s been five years since she and Kya have seen each other. 

Kya shook her head. “No need. I cut everything.” 

Kysum lifted her head to stare at Kya. “You’re still so very gorgeous. I hope you know that.” 

Kya blushed at Kysum’s statement and despite the fact that she knew Kysum was drunk, she knew the younger woman was being honest. Kya smiled at her but before she could reply, Myzi came over and drunkenly slung her arm over Kysum’s shoulder, almost falling in the process, but Kysum quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to stable her.

“Kysum, I’m drunk,” Myzi slurred her words. She looked up at Kya and tilted her head. “Damn, you really are beautiful.” Myzi’s golden eyes ran over Kya’s form and the older woman blushed under her gaze. 

_ Spirits, where do Kysum find these girls? Myzi is almost as bad as Kysum.  _ “Thank you sweetheart.”

Myzi smiled and she leaned towards Kya, but Kysum’s hold on her waist stopped her from falling. “You have no idea how sweet I can be.” 

Kysum bristled at her statement and pulled Myzi back. “My, enough,” Kysum nearly growled. She stood and grabbed the bottle before she turned back to Kya. “I’m sorry about her.”

Kya watched as something akin to either jealousy or possessiveness floated in Kysum’s blue green eyes. “Y’all get home safe.” Kya raised a hand for another drink.

Kysum nodded but before she placed a hand on Kya’s shoulder. “I would love to catch up before either you or I leave the nation.” 

Kya’s throat closed and she swallowed hard. She knew that Kysum would be busy tonight and Kya herself would be leaving tomorrow night. She shook her head but reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her room number on it. 

Kysum grabbed the card and quickly pocketed it. “I’ll see you later. Get home safe.” Kysum said as she nearly stumbled out the door with Myzi. 

..

Kysum stumbled through Myzi’s apartment door with the latter hanging around her neck. She managed to turn on the lights and reach Myzi’s room. Gently, she placed the younger woman down on the bed. She turned to leave when she heard Myzi’s voice.

“Kysum, can you spend this night with me?” 

Kysum turned back to Myzi. “My,” she said softly.

Myzi pushed off her bed and stumbled up to Kysum. “I know I’ll never be able to compete with Kya, but just for tonight, can I have you?” Myzi didn’t wait for an answer as she captured Kysum’s lips in a kiss as she roughly gripped her hair.

Kysum groaned into the kiss as her hands landed on Myzi’s hips and slowly walked her back to the bed. Kysum laid her down and laid on top of her without breaking the kiss. Her hands roamed over Myzi’s body, swallowing her moans, before her hands found their destination.

Kysum broke the kiss and Myzi tilted her head so that Kysum could kiss along her neck. Kysum’s fingers gently rubbed circles around Myzi’s clit as she sucked on Myzi’s neck, being sure not to leave any marks. 

“Please,” Myzi begged and Kysum ran her fingers along her slit before she slipped them in. Myzi was never one who needed much but Kysum still liked to tease her. After a few pumps, Kysum removed her fingers from Myzi, who whined at the loss of fullness. 

Kysum sat back on her hunches and stared down at Myzi. “Strip.” Myzi sat up and quickly pulled her dress over her head before she laid back down. Kysum nodded and quickly attached her mouth to one of Myzi’s nipples as she used her thumb and index finger to gently pinch Myzi’s clit.

“Kysum!” Myzi moaned at the pain. “Stop teasing and fuck me!” Kysum laughed before she stuffed three fingers inside of Myzi. She quickened her speed with every moan that Myzi released. 

Kysum almost forgot what it was like to fuck Myzi, she was so responsive to everything and extremely vocal when being pleasured. Myzi grabbed Kysum’s cheeks and brought her up for a kiss. Kysum ran her tongue over Myzi’s lips, which opened immediately and slipped her tongue inside. With a curl of her fingers, Myzi broke from the kiss with a silent cry as her back arched off the bed. 

“Spirits, you’re still good,” Myzi said breathlessly as Kysum rolled to her side. Myzi also turned on her side but when she reached for Kysum, the older woman simply grabbed her hand and held it to her chest. Myzi didn’t mind, she honestly was too tired and too drunk to return the favor. Instead, she curled up against Kysum and waited for sleep to claim her.

Kysum held Myzi in her arms until the latter was asleep. She couldn’t get Kya out of her mind. Five years and still, she’s never wanted anyone as bad as she wanted Kya. Kysum placed a kiss on Myzi’s head before she slipped out of the bed. She quickly washed her hands, then grabbed her bottle and turned out Myzi’s lights before she exited the apartment.

..

Kya tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a good position. When she couldn’t, she sighed and flipped on her back to stare up at the ceiling.  _ It’s going to be a rough night.  _ Suddenly, a knock sounded at her door. She furrowed her brows as she got to her feet. No one aside from Izumi and Kysum knew where she stayed.

Kya opened her door and was face to face with a drunken Kysum. “What are you doing here Kysum?”

Kysum looked away from Kya’s eyes and down at the floor. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

Kya smiled softly at the younger woman but opened her door wider. “You can take the couch.” 

Kysum nodded her head and entered the room. She placed the bottle on the floor beside the couch before she flopped down on it. Kya shook her head at the younger woman but closed and locked the door before she headed to her room. “Good night Kysum.”

Kysum grumbled a good night back before Kya heard soft snores.  _ Huh, she snores.  _

Kya had only been asleep for an hour when she felt her bed shift and a pair of arms wrap around her waist and warm breath against her neck. She wanted to push Kysum out of her bed, but she had missed the warmth of the younger bender. Instead, she simply burrowed further into Kysum’s arms. 

“Your age is the most attractive thing about you,” Kysum whispered against the back of Kya’s head as she tightened her hold. Kya allowed a tear to fall from her eyes as Kysum’s breathing evened out. 

When Kya woke the next morning, Kysum and her bottle were gone. Kya flipped over and grabbed the pillow Kysum was lying on.  _ It still smells like her.  _ Kya clutched the pillow tighter as she cried herself back to sleep. She’d be leaving the Fire Nation later on that night.


	12. 170 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the Lin arc 😁

**170 AG**

Kysum was on her way to bring Lin lunch when she heard of the arrival of Avatar Korra and the destruction of private and city property after a skirmish with three Triple Threat Triad gangsters. _Shit, that's one hell of an entrance._ Kysum shook her head before an afterthought hit her. _Lin is not going to be happy._

Since their conversation all those years ago where Lin had questioned why she continued to heal her, she and Lin have gotten closer. 

Of course she still heals Lin when she needs to, but other than that, when Lin isn't busy working and she isn't busy traveling and learning new ways to use healing to help, the two would mostly relax in either of their apartments.

She still writes to Kya and stays in contact, having visited a few times in the past decades. Though a year away, Kysum promised Kya that she would return to the Southern Water Tribe for the Glacial Spiritual Festival. Kya was extremely excited to hear from Lin shortly after she had returned from her visit with her. That took a lot less convincing than she thought. Kya still asks for check ups on the police Chief, though they talk now. 

Kysum shook the memory from her head as she continued towards the precinct. "Afternoon," she smiled at the precinct receptionist. Over the past five years, they've gotten used to her sudden pop-ups at the station to see Lin. 

"Afternoon Kysum." The small woman looked around before she lowered her voice and leaned forward. "Chief might be in a bad mood. The Avatar was just arrested for destruction of property." 

Kysum nodded her head and placed a finger against her lips. "I heard it was one hell of an entrance." 

The receptionist pulled back with a soft chuckle. "It was, but don't tell the Chief I said so." 

Kysum winked using her free hand and motioned like she was zipping her mouth shut. "Not a peep. Is she in?" 

The receptionist nodded her head. "She is, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in right now." 

Kysum smiled. She found it very amusing how everyone was absolutely scared shitless of Lin. "I can handle the Chief." With that, Kysum headed towards Lin's office. 

As she got closer, she spotted two people exiting; a tall, bald headed man with an arrow on his head and the teenage girl, Korra, the new Avatar. Kysum had to fight the scowl that wanted to grace her face when she saw Tenzin. She recognized Korra having met her during one of her visits to Kya. 

During her friendship with both Kya and Lin, they both pointed out Tenzin, though Lin was more reluctant than Kya. The only reason Lin pointed him out was because Kysum had stumbled upon an old picture of them from when Lin first made Chief. 

..

_Kysum stared in awe as she walked into Lin's apartment. 'Holy shit, her place is huge!' She couldn't help but notice that despite knowing that Lin has lived in Republic City for a majority of her life, Lin's apartment was kind of bare._

_By all means Lin's house was like her work ethic, her paperwork and her office; meticulous and orderly. She chuckled to herself and Lin turned to look at her with an eyebrow arched. "What?"_

_Kysum shook her head and smirked. "Nothing Chief, but holy shit is your place huge!"_

_Lin rolled her eyes not only at Kysum's excitement but at her choice of words. "It's literally 200 square feet larger than yours."_

_Kysum rolled her eyes. "Sure, you make that sound like nothing." Kysum walked further into the apartment and looked around. As she tilted her head up, she noticed the tall ceilings and released a whistle. "Holy fucking shit. I wish I could've afforded this. Hell, I should've asked for a bigger place."_

_Lin furrowed her brows. "Language." Kysum looked over her shoulder at Lin. "Why didn't you get a bigger place?"_

_Kysum shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face Lin, even though they were across Lin's living room from each other. "Figured it'd only be me for a while, plus with traveling a lot, I didn't need that much space; I'd just feel lonely."_

_Lin bristled quickly before she covered it with a nod of her head. She could understand, coming from an affluent family like the Beifongs herself._

_Kysum noticed and instantly felt guilty, she didn't mean to offend Lin. "Just cause I have the money for it didn't mean I had to use it." She added as she looked past Lin._

_"I get it," Lin said. They didn't really talk about their childhoods growing up. Kysum had asked Lin early on that if she hadn't already, to not search her up in her police database. She only told Lin what she needed to know and Kysum knew that Lin did the same._

_Kysum's eyes zoomed in on a portrait of a couple, one half being Lin and the other a tall bald man, behind her. "That you?"_

_'Shit.' Lin didn't have to turn around to know what Kysum was referring to was the picture of her and Tenzin when she first made Chief. She threw away all the rest of her pictures containing herself and him, but couldn't bring herself to throw that one away. "No." She took a small step in front of the picture._

_Kysum arched an eyebrow and smirked. "It is. I wanna see." She walked towards the picture but Lin stepped in front of her. With a flick of her wrist, the photo fell flat on its face._

_Kysum paused and stared at Lin. As they locked gazes, she battled between pushing and letting it go. She watched as Lin's eyes started to harden and her decision was made._

_Kysum nodded her head and waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. I just wanted to see if you were as hot back then as you are now." She stepped back and started looking around again._

_Lin released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Did she just call me hot?' Lin blushed at the notion, glad that Kysum wasn't paying attention to her. "It's just a picture of me when I first became Chief."_

_Kysum stopped in front of Lin's floor length balcony doors and looked over her shoulder. "That's not why you didn't let me see." She turned back and looked out the window. Lin had a fantastic view of the city. "Gorgeous view."_

_Lin frowned at Kysum's change of subject. On the one hand, she was glad for it as she didn't want to talk about Tenzin, but on the other hand, she wasn't used to unwanted topics being dismissed without a fight. Usually, she'd be forced to spill, but Kysum isn't doing that._

_"Yeah, it's nice." She crossed her arms and walked over to the doors until she stood shoulder to shoulder with Kysum._

_"My next place will have a spectacular view. I want to wake up to something beautiful everyday." Kysum smiled to herself as she thought of all the places she's been and those she's yet to be._

_Lin looked at Kysum out the corner of her eyes but something saddened within at the thought of the waterbender not being around. She pushed it down and pushed open the doors._

_Kysum closed her eyes as a quick but powerful breeze blew into the house; some of her hair smacked her in her face. Kysum groans. "Next time warn a girl before you do that," she sputtered as she swiped her hair out of her face and mouth._

_Lin smirked at her as she walked over to the railing and rested her arms on it. "That photo was of me and Tenzin the day I became Chief. It's the only photo I have of us." She stared over the city._

_Kysum sighed as she walked forward and joined Lin in looking over the city. "I wasn't going to force you to tell me. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready, if at all." Kysum turned and looked at Lin, with a smirk. "But Lin, I do gots to know, were you equally as hot back then as you are now?"_

_Lin's cheeks burned red. "You're insufferable, do you know that?"_

_Kysum laughed, soft and sweet, and winked. "I've been told that before."_

_.._

"Hi Kysum, I didn't know you lived here," Korra said as they caught gazes. 

_So much for going unnoticed._ "Afternoon Korra. Yes, it's been a while. Quite an entrance you made." Kysum smirked as Korra broke out into a blush. 

Before Korra could reply, Lin stepped out of the interrogation room with a growl. Tenzin looked over his shoulder at her before he quickly ushered the Avatar out of the precinct. Lin growled again and stomped into her office. 

Kysum sighed before she followed after her. As soon as she was in her office, Lin flicked her door shut, but it was really more of a slam. Kysum jumped slightly at the sound. _I'll never get used to that._

Kysum watched as Lin sat in her desk chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Long day?" Lin looked up at her over her hand and groaned. 

"She destroyed over nearly a whole city block worth of property. Claiming she was trying to help!" She yelled. 

Kysum nodded her head as she walked over and placed their food on the coffee table in the middle of Lin's office. "You made _him_ pay for it right? After all, she is his student." 

"He's paying for it, but that's besides the point." 

Kysum hummed. Korra was still young and brash and reckless, but her heart was always in the right spot. Kysum shook her head, she knew Lin was not in the mood to hear someone defending Korra. "Take a break from your frustration and put something on that stomach of yours. I know you haven't eaten."

Kysum started pulling out food and Lin's stomach immediately growled as her office filled with the alluring aromas. Kysum smirked as she picked up a box of rice and walked it over to Lin. 

Lin looked at the box, then at Kysum who arched an eyebrow, then back at the box before she grabbed it. "Pass me the beef." 

Kysum's smirk broke into a full blown smile as she did as told. "There you go Chief. Eat up." She winked at Lin before she made her way to Lin's couch to start eating herself. 

They ate in silence before Kysum stood and started packing up. "You enjoy the rest of your day Chief. I'll see you in a while."

Lin looked up with a furrowed brow. "A while?"

Ksyum rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to face Lin. "Yeah. Think I'm going to head to Ba Sing Se and speak with the Foggy Swamp Tribe again." 

Lin's heart sunk at the idea of Kysum leaving. "How long?"

Kysum's heart stopped. _Was Lin going to miss me?_ Kysum smirked. "You going to miss me Lin?" she teased.

Lin crossed her arms and waited. She wasn't going to admit to anything. _But you will miss her._

Kysum chuckled. "Just a couple of days, months or maybe a year. I don't know. Things seem to be getting hectic around here." 

Lin nodded her head, she could understand that. "When are you leaving?" 

Kysum tapped her chin. "Couple days. I still gotta pack." 

_Shit. Soon._ "Dinner, night before you leave, my place." 

Kysum smiled as she walked over to Lin's desk bracing on hand on the edge of it and leaned forward. "Are you asking me out or is that an order Chief?" Kysum wiggled her eyes suggestively. 

Lin glared at Kysum as she fought down the blush that wanted to creep up her neck. "Neither. It's a request between friends." 

Kysum ran her eyes over Lin's face before they locked with Lin's green orbs. "Dress up or down?"

"You're choice."

Kysum rolled eyes but licked her lips before she leaned forward until their noses were just touching. "Whenever you wanna go past friends, you just let me know." She smirked when she heard Lin's breath hitch. 

Lin's breath hitched as Kysum loomed over her, their noses barely touching and their lips so close that all she would have to do would be to push forward and connect their lips. _Stop._ She watched as Kysum's eyes flickered between blue and green. 

Kysum glanced down at Lin's lips before she pushed away from the desk and straightened. "See you then." She grabbed their lunch trash and opened Lin's office door. "Try not to work too hard Chief. I'd hate to come back and find out you hurt yourself." Kysum threw a wink at Lin over her shoulder as she exited and closed the door behind her. 

Lin shook her head as she replayed the events over again in her head. _Spirits, she's just as bad as Kya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 6. So, 170 AG will be multi chapters.


	13. 170 AG Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the year 170 AG. Enjoy.

**170 AG**

Kysum stood in front of her bathroom mirror and stared at herself; the way her teal dress hugged her frame and flared out at her hips. Her hair was up in a high bun with the back down and she had on a pair of matching teal heels. _Is this too much? It's just dinner at Lin's, you've had dinner at her house plenty of times. Why is now so different?_

Kysum groaned and started to remove the dress when her eyes flashed to the clock. _Fuck, I'm late._ She promised Lin she'd be at her place by 8, it's 8:15. "Fuck it!" She grabbed her keys and rushed out the house. 

..

Lin groaned as she stared at the arrangement of foods on the table. She wasn't much of a cook, but having to cook for herself and her little sister Suyin, gave her some skills. 

Her green orbs glanced at her clock: _8:15._ She gritted her teeth and growled. _I'm so stupid. What the hell was I thinking? Dinner?_ She shook her head and marched over to her cabinet. She grabbed a glass and her bottle of fire whiskey that she always kept on hand. _Thank you Uncle Zuko._

Lin poured herself a glass and had just taken a sip when a knock sounded at her door. Lin silently debated whether or not to answer it until she heard Kysum's soft voice.

..

Kysum swallowed the lump in her throat as she approached Lin's door and knocked. _Please, don't be mad._ When she didn't hear any movement, she knocked again. "Lin?" 

..

Lin's heart quickened at the sound of Kysum's voice on the other side of the door. She placed her glass down before she walked over and opened the door. "You're late." 

Lin swallowed hard as she spotted Kysum standing on the other side of her door in a teal dress that she had to admit made her legs look longer than what they really were. _Beautiful._

Kysum bit her lip as she lifted her gaze to Lin's. "I know I'm late .. and I'm probably over dressed." She made a mental note of how Lin was dressed in a plain long sleeve green dress suit. _Definitely over dressed._ "I should go home and change." She pointed over her shoulder and turned to leave but Lin's hand on her wrist stopped her. 

Lin cleared her throat. "You look nice." Her green eyes raked over Kysum's body causing the younger woman to shift on her feet. "You're already late and the food has started getting cold." With a gentle tug, she pulled Kysum into her apartment. 

Kysum blushed at Lin's compliment. "Thank you and you look nice too." She turned to face Lin once she heard the door shut and locked behind her. "I swear I didn't mean to be late." 

Lin smirked slightly; she could see the guilt in Kysum's eyes and even more, she could feel Kysum's honesty. "It's fine. Come on." She placed a hand on Kysum's lower back and the younger woman instantly stiffened. Lin snatched her hand away and walked into her kitchen. 

Kysum cursed herself as she felt her body stiffen at Lin's touch. She swallowed as she watched Lin walk into the kitchen. With a disappointed sigh, she followed. 

Kysum's eyes widened when she saw the array of food on Lin's table. "Holy shit Lin! Who you tryna feed: us or the whole precinct?" 

Lin rolled her eyes but she could feel her cheeks flush. Maybe she did go overboard. "Shut up."

Kysum shook herself free of her initial shock and laughed. "I didn't even know you could cook." Lin arched an eyebrow. "I mean, I didn't know you could cook like this. I don't even know how to cook like this." She pulled her seat out and sat down. 

Lin followed suit. "You don't know how to cook?"

Kysum squinted her blue green eyes. "I _know_ how to cook. I just don't know how to cook all of this." She gestured to the food on the table. 

Lin chuckled and shook her head. "Well, enjoy." 

The two sat in relative comfortable silence as they ate. When Lin was sure that Kysum wasn't looking, she snuck a few glances at her. She couldn't help but smile as Kysum damn near devoured the whole table. 

"Us or the whole precinct, she questioned," Lin deadpanned.

Kysum blushed as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Okay, so I might've been hungrier than I thought. Running around and healing people can be a lot of work. You have no idea how many people get hurt during the day nor how many of those people are recurring patients." Kysum sighed as she rubbed her temples. 

Lin nodded her head. She could understand that; when she first started out, Lin was making daily arrests. She's glad that most of the arrests have calmed down though paperwork is a killer. 

"I get it." 

Kysum snapped her gaze to Lin's. "Right. You probably had a lot of arrests." Kysum stood and stretched. 

Lin couldn't help as her eyes slipped to Kysum's thighs as the dress lifted and revealed more of her copper thighs. When she finally tore her eyes away, she was faced with Kysum's knowingly smug smirk. She instantly felt her cheeks flush. 

Kysum smirked at Lin's obvious ogling at her. She knew her dress was a little short, that's part of the reason she wanted to change, but seeing Lin look at her like that made her glad she didn't change. "Alcohol?"

Lin cleared her throat and stood. "Yeah. Fire Whiskey." 

Kysum smiled at the name. During her travels, she stopped in the Fire Nation to learn their healing techniques and stumbled upon their whiskey. She always did like the harder stuff. "Pour me a glass? I need to use your bathroom." 

Lin nodded her head as she watched Kysum disappear around the corner. Using her seismic sense, she knew right when Kysum had entered the bathroom. 

She shook her head and cleaned up the remnants of their dinner. When she sensed Kysum exit the bathroom, she grabbed a glass and poured her a drink. For good measure, she topped her own glass off. 

No sooner had Kysum entered her kitchen, Lin handed her the glass. Their fingers brushed as she handed off the glass. 

Kysum smiled at Lin before she took a sip. She closed her eyes as she felt the liquor warm her insides. "Spirits, I missed this feeling."

Lin quirked an eyebrow slightly confused by Kysum's statement. "You like Fire Whiskey? I thought I was the only non-firebender that did." 

Kysum blushed as she opened her eyes and locked onto Lin's. "During my travels, I stopped in the Fire Nation and stumbled upon it." She shrugged. "I always did have a soft spot for the harder stuff." She winked at Lin. 

Lin didn't know if it was the whiskey or Kysum, but she couldn't fight her blush even if she wanted too. "Where all have you been?"

"Everywhere." Kysum turned and walked over to Lin's couch. She took a seat and nodded for Lin to do the same. "Mostly to the Poles and the Swamp Tribe to learn how to use waterbending healing in different ways."

Lin nodded and made her way to the couch, of course with the bottle of fire whiskey in hand. As she reached the couch, she placed the bottle on the table in front of the couch before she took a seat. 

"Favorite place?"

Kysum hummed. "Out of the water tribes, definitely the swamp people. I guess earth runs deeper in my veins than I thought." Kysum took a sip of her drink. 

Lin was honestly shocked. When she had asked Kya the question, she immediately said the South Pole. "How is that?"

Kysum furrowed her brows. "Being stuck between earth and water?" Lin nodded her head. Kysum shrugged her shoulders. "I love nature, being grounded by something, to something yet I love to roam, the fluidity that is water, to go with the flow." 

Kysum turned so that her back was against the arm of the couch and she was facing Lin. "That's why I like the Foggy Swamp Tribe so much. It's a mixture, a perfect combination between earth and water." 

Kysum sipped her drink. "I may be a waterbender, but my nature is more so earth. I've trained a lot more with earthbenders than I have waterbenders." 

Lin nodded her head. She could understand. All she knew was earth. "As far as I know, I'm all earth." 

Kysum leaned forward. She couldn't explain it but something told her that wasn't true. "But you're not. I felt it while I was healing you. You might have grown up earth, but your energy has a natural fluidity to it that is only characterized by water or fire." 

Lin gulped. She never knew who her father was. Her mother never talked about him. It was one of the few reasons why she stopped talking to her mother. "Yeah well." She sipped her drink. 

Kysum could feel Lin's discomfort and decided to change the subject. "How did you come across Fire Whiskey?"

Lin shrugged. "I grew up with former Fire Lord Zuko as an uncle." Kysum's eyes widened briefly and her jaw dropped at the revelation and Lin could help but be amused. 

Kysum shook off her shock. She should've known; Kya is Avatar Aang's daughter and Chief Toph Beifong was definitely a part of team Avatar Aang. "Sorry, I keep forgetting who your mother is as I forget who Kya's parents are." 

Lin nodded. She didn't like talking about her relation to the previous Avatar, but she couldn't deny the way her heart ached at how casually she referred to Kya. Lin leaned over and grabbed the bottle to add more to her cup. Kysum pushed her cup towards Lin and she quickly refilled it. 

"How did you and Kya meet?" Lin asked before she took a sip of her drink. 

Kysum knew this question was going to come up sooner or later, this and another question. Kysum took a large gulp of her drink. "I was 12 when she and I met. At the request of my mother, she became my waterbending teacher until I was 17. I didn't see her again until I was 21. After that, we became friends instead of master and pupil." Kysum finished and finished off her drink. 

Lin took a sip of her drink but she couldn't deny the feeling that Kysum wasn't being completely honest about the true nature of her and Kya's relationship. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that the two at some point were more than platonic. 

"Kya is something. Definitely different from her brothers," Lin replied. 

Kysum nodded. She hadn't met the oldest brother Bumi, and she knew of Tenzin but hadn't really had a conversation with him. Despite knowing Kya for decades. "She's different alright." 

Lin's heart snapped and she tipped her glass, finishing the whole thing. Kysum's eyes widened and she quickly placed her cup down and stared at Lin.

Lin looked at Kysum confused and slightly irritated (or jealous but she wasn't going to admit that). "What?"

Kysum knew that something was bothering Lin, just not what. "Ask your question." 

Lin grunted and slammed her glass on the coffee table. "What happened between you and Kya?" 

_Ah, there it is._ Kysum smirked and slowly crawled forward until she and Lin's faces were inches apart. "Is the great Chief Lin Beifong jealous?"

Lin bit her cheek but narrowed her gaze. "Answer the question." 

Kysum tilted her head. She of course knew what Lin was asking of her. But who would she be if she didn't play with the Chief a little bit? After all, they've been playing this game for over 20 years. "You want to know if Kya and I were more than just teacher and student."

Kya searched Lin's eyes for confirmation. When she found it, she continued. "First time we had sex was the day after my father died and the day my best friend asked me to marry him. Technically, it was more of me fucking her. She didn't touch me." 

Lin stared into Kysum's eyes which were more green than blue. She could tell that Kysum was telling the truth but it didn't elevate the hurt in her chest at the revelation. _She didn't touch her though. Kya didn't touch her._ Lin banished the thought from her head. 

Kysum pulled back and picked up her cup. "Before you ask, yes, we had sex other times and I've fucked other women before and after Kya. Though I haven't touched anyone or allowed anyone to touch me in the past 3 years." _Too much information._

Lin didn't know how to respond. True, she wanted to know if anything happened between Kysum and Kya, but she didn't expect Kysum to be this honest. "I don't need to know anymore." 

Kysum sighed out in relief. "Great, cause I don't want to talk about my past anymore." Kysum refilled her cup and knocked the whole thing back. 

Lin watched as Kysum placed her glass down on the table. "What's in the Foggy Swamp Tribe?"

Kysum instantly bristled at the question. She couldn't honestly answer the question knowing that her reasoning for going was completely taboo. "There's more lessons I need to learn. Specifically pertaining to plant bending." 

"What can plantbending teach you?"

"How to call liquid on a minuscule scale. I've been trying to use the skill for healing."

Lin nodded. She remembered how it felt when Kysum healed her as compared to Katara, Kya, and other healers. "Well, I wish the best for you." 

The two sat in an awkward silence, both trapped in their heads and not knowing how to voice their thoughts. 

Kysum sighed and grabbed the whiskey bottle. She poured herself and Lin another cup. As she lifted her cup, she waited for Lin to do the same. "To safe travels and good friends." She winked at Lin as she clinked their glasses.

Lin nodded and clinked their glasses. Together the two finished their glasses before Lin reached over and removed Kysum's glass from her hand and placed it on the table. 

Kysum was sorely confused by Lin's actions and her eyes portrayed the same confusion. She stared at Lin waiting for her to make the first move. 

Lin locked eyes with Kysum and couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat. "You'll be safe right?" 

Kysum smiled softly at Lin. "I will. Will you?"

Lin scoffed. "I'm always safe." 

Kysum laughed, bright and airy and Lin stared at her, watching the way Kysum's shoulders shook and her hair fluttered around her. "Try again Lin."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'll be safe." 

Kysum's smile widened and she once again leaned forward until she and Lin were nose to nose. "Good because if you got yourself killed while I was gone, I'd kill you myself." 

Lin's gaze dropped down to Kysum's lips as her words repeated in her head. "I'm not suicidal." 

Kysum smirked. "You're not but you don't exactly have the best self care routine nor the safest job." 

"I'll be here when you come back." 

Kysum's breath hitched at Lin's statement. Her eyes locked with Lin's and searched for any indication of a lie, though she knew there wouldn't be. Lin rarely says what she doesn't mean. "I'd expect nothing less from Republic City's esteemed Chief of Police and my friend." Kysum's eyes glanced down at Lin's lips. 

Lin's heart warmed at Kysum's words. As she watched Kysum's eyes glance down to her lips, she did the only thing that was on her mind since Kysum arrived at her place, and leaned forward and captured Kysum's lips in a kiss. 

Kysum smiled against Lin's lips and crawled her way until she was straddling Lin's hips. She slipped her hands into Lin's hair, which was surprisingly soft and leaned further into the kiss. 

Lin gripped Kysum's waist and pulled her closer. She ran her tongue over Kysum's lips which quickly parted for her and slipped her tongue inside. 

Kysum moaned as she and Lin's tongues battled for dominance which Lin won. Lin slipped her hand behind Kysum's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

Kysum grinded her hips into Lin's and the latter released a staggered groan. _Shit, that's hot._ Kysum broke the kiss to lead a trail down Lin's neck to her shoulder, which after a couple moments of kissing, she bit down hard. 

Lin groaned as Kysum bit down on her shoulder. "Flame-o," Lin cursed. 

Kysum smiled against Lin's shoulder before she pulled back, her blue green eyes now completely green. "Lin?"

Lin paused as she heard Kysum breathlessly say her name. She hummed and waited for Kysum to continue speaking. 

Kysum stared into Lin's eyes which had darkened with desire. Her breath caught at the want in Lin's gaze. "I really like you." 

Lin couldn't help but smile. It's been 20 years that she and Kysum have known each other. 20 years of the two flirting and tiptoeing around each other and their feelings. "I like you too."

Kysum quirked an eyebrow. "Just like?"

Lin flushed with a frown. "I'm too old for anything else." 

_"I'm too old."_ Kya's words echoed in her brain. _That excuse again._ Kysum shook her head. "I don't care." 

Lin froze at Kysum's words. _She doesn't care?_ "Kysum."

Kysum shook her head and slid off of Lin's lap. "Should've figured." 

Lin furrowed her brows. _What did she mean by that?_ "What?"

Kysum straightened out her dress. "Y'all grew up together. Only makes sense that y'all would have the same attitude." She stood and started walking towards the door. 

Lin stood and instantly grabbed Kysum's wrist. "What are you talking about? Who's y'all"? Even as Lin asked the question, she knew what the answer was. 

Kysum eyed Lin before she snatched her wrist out of Lin's grip. "You and Kya. Same 'I'm old' argument. Did y'all ever think that y'all's age is one of the things that make y'all attractive?"

Lin stood flabbergasted at Kysum's words. She didn't even have an answer to Kysum's question. She didn't think someone as young as Kysum would ever want someone as old and as bitter as her. 

Kysum watched as Lin struggled with herself. She shook her head and continued walking to Lin's front door. "I have packing I need to do. I'll see you when I come back. Take care of yourself Chief." With that, Kysum opened the door and exited, closing it softly behind her. 

Lin stood there in shock. _What the flame-o just happened?_ She ran a hand over her face with a groan before she flopped down on her couch. _Did I just ruin everything?_

_.._

Kysum couldn't help but kick herself. _That wasn't a good enough reason to walk out on her. But why do they always have to bring up their ages when that's the most sexiest thing about them?_ Kysum shook the question from her head. It didn't matter. She had a trip to pack for. 


	14. 170 AG Part 3

**170 AG**

Kysum frowned as she made her way through the Foggy Swamp Tribe, her mind still focused on the interaction with Lin the previous night. 

No sooner had she reached the center of the Swamp did her senses kick in and the hair rose on the back of her neck. Without thinking, Kysum stretched out her arms and sent a wave of water to her left, smirking to herself as she heard the wave connect. 

"Yume, I know you're there," Kysum stated as she turned to her left. 

She watched as the giant seaweed monster reverted back to the pile of vines that it was. Standing in the middle was a woman the same age as Kysum with similar long dark hair but bright green eyes. "Ky! It's been too long."

Kysum smiled at her friend and approached her. "I know but I'm here for a little while." 

Yume smiled and wrapped Kysum in a tight hug, one that Kysum found herself returning without hesitation. "So what brought you back?"

Kysum smirked as she pulled out of Yume's hold. "I couldn't just have missed my friend?" 

Yume arched an eyebrow, her green eyes searching Kysum's face. "We haven't been just friends for years Ky." 

Kysum averted her gaze. Yume was right, the last time she visited, she and Yume spent the majority of her visit underneath each other trying to see who could make the other orgasm the most. Kysum swallowed. "I'm trying to use plant bending for healing purposes." 

Yume stared at her friend and ex-lover. She knew the latter was not telling the full truth. "Tell me the truth Ky, are you still trying to develop bloodbending as a healing tool?"

Kysum's heart stopped in her chest. _Of course she would deduce everything._ Kysum brought her blue green eyes up to Yume's but said nothing. 

Yume shook her head with a sigh. "I'm not even going to tell you how stupid that is." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Kysum rolled her eyes. She knew it was a stupid idea but she's already been utilizing bloodbending when she heals bruises. That's why she needs to work on more plantbending. 

Plant cells are more pliable than animal cells but if done correctly, just as she can rapidly compress or replace plant mass, on a minuscule scale, she should be able to do the same with blood vessels concerning bruises, since they are simply ruptured blood vessels. 

"I've already managed to use it concerning healing bruises on people's skin," Kysum spoke. 

Yume's eyes widened. _What?_ "How did you manage without alerting others?" 

Yume found out about Kysum's special ability to use psychic bloodbending first hand when Kysum came to the Foggy Swamp for a second time eleven years ago.

..

_All Kysum dreamed of was becoming a master waterbender like Kya. She knew though that if Kya knew of her reasoning for coming back to the Foggy Swamp that she would give her an earful, but she couldn't shake the memory of her bloodbending her father when she was 12._

_She had tried asking her mother about it again but her mother emphasized her words she had spoken to her when she was 12: "Never speak of this to anybody and never, I mean never, use it." She stormed out after that._

_She wanted to use the sub-skill to aid her in healing bruises under the skin. The Foggy Swamp were some of the only waterbenders who could bend plants. She knew for a fact that plants and animals on a cellular level were actually really quite similar._

_Kysum had just entered the center of the Swamp when she was attacked by a giant seaweed monster. Quickly, she retaliated, sending a continuous stream of opened water disks, slicing through the monster._

_When she successfully managed to get a visual of the person within the seaweed, she used the one thing she swore to her mother she would never use, bloodbending._

_She could feel her hold on the water in their blood and even heard their strangled breath. She watched as the vines fell from the person's body to reveal a woman the same age as her but with green eyes._

_The woman stared at her with wide and fearful eyes. 'She's not using her hands.' Kysum stared back before the realization of what she's doing hit her._

_Fear instantly seeped into her and she quickly released the woman and using the Foggy Swamp style of waterbending propelled her away from the woman and further into the swamp._

..

Kysum stared at her friend. "I only use it for healing bruises; the same way we can compress and replace mass of plants, is the same way I heal the bruises."

Yume's eyes widened. "You've mastered _it_?" Yume didn't need to say the word for Kysum to understand. 

"I have. Plantbending helped. With loads of practice, I found a way to tap into bloodbending on a minuscule scale. Two years after we first met, I completely mastered it. Since then, I've been slowly integrating it into healing. It's been working so far. No one has caught on."

Yume shook her head but she couldn't help but smirk. "Leave it to you Ky to take the most taboo thing and use it for good."

Kysum shrugged. "Just as everything is connected in this Swamp, so is every bending. Even the most taboo of things; the darkest of things, when used for good, can be beneficial." 

Yume stared at her friend. "Just be safe using it." 

Kysum nodded. "I'm always safe."

Yume laughed, light and bubbly, and Kysum smiled at the sound. "Plantbending, huh? So I guess you want a ride up then?"

Kysum winked at her friend. "What do you think?" 

Yume laughed again, this time fuller, as she bent her swamp skiff to them. "Hop on, but you're bending." Yume climbed on and settled in the back. 

Kysum rolled her eyes. "Why not. It's not like I don't know where I'm going." Kysum climbed aboard and stood at the front of the skiff. With her arms stretched out, rigid and straight, she started rotating her arms like a windmill. Instantly the skiff lurched forward. 

"Nice to see that a decade hasn't stripped you of your sarcasm." Yume grinned. 

Kysum looked over her shoulder at Yume. "And you're still as sharp as ever." 

"My tongue is even sharper if you ever want to experience it again." Yume winked at Kysum and smirked at her reddened cheeks. 

Kysum blushed at Yume's innuendo. She couldn't lie that Yume gave some of the best head. "I didn't come for that, but don't tempt me with a good time Yu." Kysum turned back and focused on moving their skiff through the swamp water. 

..

When they were a little away from the swamp village, Yume turned the steer and both jolted as the boat hit the bank. 

"What the hell Yu?" Kysum questioned as she stumbled before she regained her balance. 

Yume smiled cheekily. "Sorry Ky. But this is where we stop. I wanna show you something." Yume hopped off the skiff and waited for Kysum to do the same. 

Kysum sighed but followed after Yume. "Where are we going?" She asked as Yume started leading them through the swamp. 

"You wanted to learn plant bending right? What's better than learning under the great sacred banyan-grove tree?" Yume looked over her shoulder at Kysum. 

Kysum rolled her eyes but said nothing. Silently, she followed Yume until they reached the base of a humongous tree. Kysum looked up and let out a whistle. "Flame-o, that's huge." 

Yume smiled and gripped Kysum's hand as they ascended up the tree. When they stopped, Yume released her hand and sat down Lotus style under the tree. 

Kysum frowned slightly before she too sat down in lotus style. Taking a deep breath, Kysum allowed herself to connect with the tree. She could feel the water in the roots and branches of the tree. She could feel the roots as they stretched all across the Swamp. 

"Everything is connected. Time is but an illusion, as is death," Yume's voice floated through her head. 

Kysum had always understood the philosophy of the water tribes and how they connect spiritually. She was actually a pretty quick learner when it came to the Foggy Swamp philosophy that everything is connected. Growing up with an earthbender father and several earthbender cousins, she understood the philosophy very well. 

As she meditated under the tree, Kysum couldn't help but feel as though something was calling out to her. The longer she sat, the stronger the feeling became. _Come._ Suddenly she stood up and started descending down the tree. 

"Where are you going?" Yume called after her. 

Kysum didn't turn around as she spoke over her shoulder. "There's someone I need to meet." 

Kysum continued down the tree and further into the Swamp. When she got to a slightly flatter and less marsh like area, she stopped. She may not be an earthbender, but again, having trained a lot with them, she could tell when the earth was about to move beneath her feet. 

Without much thought, Kysum quickly jumped up and watched as the land beneath her rolled. As she came back down, a gruff voice spoke. "Not bad for a waterbender." 

Kysum quickly turned to her right and spotted a short elderly woman in earthbender drab. "Chief Toph?"

"The one and only. What brings you here, so far away from your precious South Pole?" 

Kysum furrowed her brows. She'd ask how she knew but with her knowledge of the Swamp, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Personal reasons. Though none of them included meeting you." 

Toph smirked. "Listening to the Swamp will lead you to things you didn't know you needed." 

"I'm learning." 

Toph stared at Kysum and she could help but feel as if the older earthbender was looking straight through her. She also couldn't deny the familiarity of Lin's stare to her mother's. Her heart constricted at the thought of Lin.

Toph smiled at the younger woman. _There it is._ "You've been taking care of my Lin." 

Kysum crossed her arms. "Lin doesn't need taking care of, but yes. I'd ask how you know, but I'm familiar with the philosophy of the swamp." 

Toph chuckled. "I see why she likes you." 

Kysum was taken aback by that statement. She shook her head. "Why did the Swamp send me to you?"

Toph shrugged. "How should I know. I'm just a blind defenseless old woman." 

Kysum scoffed. "Please Chief, defenseless will never be a word associated with you and you may be blind, but you see better than anyone." 

Toph smirked. _Interesting._ "You should be patient with her." Kysum arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't the best mother and Lin is like me in more ways than one. But, she deserves someone that's going to stand by her through anything."

Kysum huffed. _Why is she telling me this?_ "Okay." 

Toph rolled her eyes. "You're just as stubborn as she is." 

Kysum rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Who do you think I got it from." 

Toph laughed, her whole body shaking. She hadn't laughed like that in decades. Toph wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at Kysum. "Funny kid, I needed that laugh." 

"Glad I could help." 

Toph tilted her head. _Let me see something._ With a slight movement, Toph kicked a piece of earth up at Kysum. 

Kysum's senses kicked in and she quickly evaded it. "I'd rather not get smacked by earth, thank you." 

"You move like an earthbender, yet you're definitely watertribe." Toph kicked another piece of earth at her. 

Kysum bent back as the piece of earth slid over her head and slammed into a tree before falling back down to the swamp. "Father and his side were earthbenders." 

Toph nodded her head and placed her arms behind her back. "I see." 

Kysum straightened and stared at the older bender. "I should head back to my friend." She turned to head back the way she came when the land beneath her feet sunk. 

Without a second thought, Kysum moved the water under the land beneath her until a bubble pushed her upwards. "Can you stop!?"

Toph laughed. "Gotta say, never seen that move. Even Twinkle Toes, his reincarnation, and Sugar Queen, never used it. But what else are you hiding?" 

Kysum stared at Toph. Part of her wanted to know who Toph was referring to but another part of her was just tired. She wanted to finish learning what she came to learn and head back to Republic City. 

Kysum watched as Toph lifted a foot and sighed. _She wants me to use it. Fine._ Kysum arched an eyebrow and instantly, Toph's body went rigid. She didn't have a tight grip on the water in Toph's body, just enough to hold the elder immobilized. "You wanted me to show you what I was hiding. Well, surprise." With that, she released Toph and gently at that, she didn't want to kill Lin's mom. 

Toph rolled her shoulders. She remembered when Yakone had blood ended her and the whole courtroom all those years ago. Like Kysum, he didn't use his hands. "How the hell?" 

"Genetics." Kysum stared at Toph. "Though it's mastered, I don't use it often much and never on people." 

Toph chuckled. _A bloodbender with morals._ "Keep it that way." 

Kysum shrugged her shoulders and started walking away. "As if there was another choice." She threw up a hand in the air as she continued walking away. "It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go." 

Toph shook her head. _Another waterbender, Lin? And this one is a bloodbender, with morals, but a bloodbender nonetheless. Where did I go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Ima be tryna stick to the script with future chapters .. we'll see how well that goes.
> 
> For this chapter, I wanted to add Toph in so bad (a little worried I added her too soon or she wasn't a right fit.)
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. 😁


	15. 170 AG Part 4

**170 AG**

Kysum sighed as she walked into the Republic City Police precinct. She couldn't deny the nervousness in her as she worried about how Lin would react to her being back. _Please, don't be mad at me._

Upon seeing her, the receptionist smiled. "Afternoon Kysum." She smiled. 

Kysum smiled softly. "Afternoon, is the Chief in?" 

The receptionist frowned. "No, she isn't." 

Kysum's brows furrowed and her smile turned down. "Where is she?"

"You didn't hear, Chief Beifong resigned."

 _She what?_ "What? When?" She's been at the Foggy Swamp Tribe for nearly two months. 

"Yesterday." The receptionist looked around before she leaned forward. "And I overheard that the Avatar was kidnapped. Chief Saikhan along with Councilman Tenzin went to the city hall to talk about what to do." 

_Saikhan, really? Well shit Lin._ Kysum's eyes widened and she quickly thanked the receptionist and bid her farewell. She turned on her heels and quickly exited the station. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kysum chanted to herself as she took off towards the city hall. _Korra please be okay._

Kysum was out of breath as she reached the city hall. She could hear voices inside and quickly slipped in. 

Inside the hall was Tenzin, Lin, the other counsel members, Bolin, Mako, Asami and a few others. _I knew it Lin, you wouldn't give up just because you resigned._ For a split second, Lin's eyes caught her own. Kysum shook her head. 

Lin folded her arms and looked up at the page. Kysum followed Lin's gaze and spotted a skinny man cowering behind a pillar. "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?" 

The page looks down at the group. "I was terrified to tell because…" he paused to look up. "Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender!" Everyone snapped their heads and looked at Tarrlok in shock. "He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

Kysum snapped her head towards Tarrlok as well but her blood ran cold at the page's words. _Another bloodbender._ Kysum stared wide eyed and frozen as she watched the whole scene unfold in front of her. 

Tenzin turned to Tarrlok, determination written all over his face. "Don't make this worse for yourself." He took his airbending stance. "Tell us where you have Korra."

Kysum watched as Lin also took her stance and both prepared to attack. 

Tarrlok's eyes bulged as Tenzin and Lin both bent at him, but he lifted his hands and Kysum watched in horror as they lost control of their bodies before they could hit him.

Kysum's ears felt like they were going to explode as she listened as everyone in the room cried out as Tarrlok bloodbended them to their knees. 

Kysum watched as Tarrlok continued to blood bend everyone one by one into unconsciousness. "Lin!" She cried and stepped forward. 

Tarrlok turned to her surprised and she felt her body stiffen. She cried out in pain as Tarrlok forced her to her knees. "You shouldn't be here."

Kysum's eyes locked onto Lin, who was struggling to resist. _It can't end like this._ Kysum grunted and forced her body to listen to her command, not Tarrlok's. 

"Kysum," Lin called as she watched Kysum finally stand on her feet before she passed out. 

Tarrlok's eyes widened. "How?" He released his hold on everyone and directed his bending at her. 

Kysum finally stood and narrowed her eyes at him and instantly, Tarrlok's body tensed up. "I am stronger than you," Kysum stated calmly as she walked towards him. 

"H-How?" Tarrlok managed to gurgle out. 

She smiled sadly at him. "You shouldn't have kidnapped Avatar Korra and you damn sure shouldn't have bloodbended Lin." With a flick of her eyes, Kysum sent Tarrlok flying towards the door and at the same time released him from her hold. "Don't come back," she growled, her eyes flashed a brilliant blue. 

Tarrlok stared wide eyed at her; it was the same crazed hard look his father had. He quickly backed away and fled. Kysum released her breath and quickly made her way to Lin.

"Lin, come on, wake up," she called softly to the older woman as she cupped her face. "Please."

Lin groaned and Kysum was never so happy to hear Lin make that sound than right now. "K-Kysum? But how?"

Kysum shook her head, her eyes filled with tears of shame, fear, and guilt. "I, I'm sorry Lin." With that, she gently released Lin's face and ran out the city hall. 

Lin stared after her before everything started coming back. _Korra. Tarrlok. Tenzin. Shit._ Lin stood and made her way over to a still unconscious Tenzin. 

"Wake up!" Lin yelled as she slapped him across the face, effectively waking him up. _Spirits I’ve wanted to do that for years._ She fought the smirk that wanted to grace her face. 

She looked around and noticed Mako helping Asami up as Bolin woke up and started moving around. Bolin sat up and looked around the chamber. "Ughh! Man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender." Lin rolled her eyes at him as Mako and Asami looked at him. "So weird."

Asami shook her head. "Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out."

Bolin looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?" He looked around but spotted no one else. "Where is he? Is he here right now?"

Lin turned as Saikhan's voice rang out. "Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Lin watched as he and the other council members took their leave.

 _Kysum._ Lin shook the thought from her head, she'll deal with Kysum later. "We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail."

Tenzin nodded his head. "It could lead us to Korra! Let's go." With that, everyone ran out of the chamber.

..

Kysum couldn't breathe as she raced out of the city hall and directly to her apartment. She slammed her door shut and slid down against it with her face in her hands. _I won't be able to stay here long, now that Lin knows._ She growled and threw an ice dagger at the wall. 

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She threw ice dagger after ice dagger into the walls. _Fucking Tarrlok! If they don't get him, I'll kill him my damn self!_ She growled and pushed herself up from the floor. 

Angrily, as she stomped to her room, she threw ice blades and daggers into the walls. She packed her bags and stormed back out of her apartment. 

..

Lin watched from Oogi’s back with furrowed brows and a heavy heart as the Equalist airships gained on them. She turned towards Tenzin. “They’re gaining on us!”

Tenzin cracked the reins. “Faster, Oogi!”

Lin swallowed as Oogi sped up, but an Equlist airship shot a large net at them. Without a second thought, she metalbends her cables, broke the net apart and wrapped her cable around the rope. She stood and looked back at the family; her green orbs filled with sorrow as she watched them stare up at the airships in fear. _They’re going to catch them if I don’t do something._ She steeled herself as she turned back to them, fire in her eyes. “Whatever happens to me, don’t turn back!

Tenzin snapped his head towards Lin. _She can’t!_ “Lin, what are you doing?”

Without another word, Lin ran and jumped off of Oogi, using her cable to reel herself up to land on the airship. Once on the airship, she took her stance and ripped off a large section of the airship’s metal skin, resulting in an explosion. As the ship begins to descend into the harbor below, Lin metalbends another panel then catapults herself onto the other airship.

Once again, she started to rip the airship apart when Equalists came up behind her. Before she could even react, they wrapped their bolas around her body and feet and electrocuted her. Lin screamed in pain before she drifted into unconsciousness.

Tenzin and his family watched as the last airship turned around. “That lady is my hero,” Meelo said.

Tenzin stared at the retreating ship. _I’m sorry Lin._ “She is,” he replied sadly as he snapped the reins again. _We’ll come back for you. I’ll come back for you._

..

Kya had just finished with her healing lesson when she spotted Kysum storming to her house. _Kysum?_ With furrowed brows, Kya followed her. 

When Kya reached Kysum's house, she gently knocked on the door. "Kysum?" 

Kysum's front door slowly opened and Kya cautiously entered and closed it gently behind her. She looked around, not spotting Kysum until her eyes landed on a figure curled up in the shadows. _Spirits._

Kya quickly but cautiously approached her. "Kysum, sweetheart, what happened?"

Kysum snapped her head up at Kya's voice, her blue green eyes blue and wide with fear. "I-I messed up Kya. Big time. Lin knows. She knows about my bloodbending." 

_Spirits._ Kya's eyes widened. This was one of her biggest fears. If word got out about Kysum, she'd be ostracized wherever she goes. Kya swallowed her panic and wrapped Kysum in a hug. 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this," Kya reassured her. Kya didn't know what else to do; she didn't know what they would do.

"She's going to hate me Kya." Kysum said softly as tears streamed down her face. 

Kya shushed her and gently rubbed her back. "Oh sweetheart, she won't. You just have to talk to her. Lin is very understanding."

Kysum swallowed thickly. She was grateful for Kya's soothing words but she doubted it would be that easy. Nothing is ever easy with Lin. 

"I can't go back to Republic City. Not now. Not when she knows." 

Kya's heart broke at the fear in Kysum's voice. The same thought had went through her head as well.

..

Lin looked up defiantly at Amon as she sat kneeled before him, her wrists and ankles still tied together. The rain was pouring down, slightly obstructing her view of him. 

“Tell me where the Avatar is and I’ll let you keep your bending,” Amon’s rough voice sounded.

 _Fuck you._ She narrowed her gaze up at him. “I won’t tell you anything, you monster!”

“Very well,” Amon said as he walked behind her.

Lin took a deep breath preparing herself for what she knew would inevitably come; the removal of her bending. As she closed her eyes, a familiar pair of blue green eyes flashed behind her eyelids. _Kysum._ She willed herself not to flinch as Amon placed his hand on her neck and tilted her head back. She felt his fingers on her forehead before she felt his energy. Her eyes widened as she felt her own energy disappear before he released her and she fell forward on the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint. I know a few were hoping that Kysum would play a bigger part in the whole Amon situation. Unfortunately, Kysum had her own issues and fears to work through.


	16. 170 AG Part 5

**170 AG**

Lin couldn’t believe Amon took her earthbending away. Who was she without her bending? She stopped and turned off her car. When she looked up, she realized that she was once again parked in front of Kysum’s house. She hasn’t seen the waterbender since the whole Tarrlok incident; that was a few days ago.

_ At least go up and say hi.  _ Lin sighed as the thought crossed her brain. She had to admit that it was a shocker to see Kysum at the city hall but she couldn’t focus on her, not with Korra being missing and all. The last she spoke to the waterbender was the night before she left for the Foggy Swamp Tribe two months ago. She still didn’t quite understand what happened between them two that night. 

As Lin climbed the stairs leading to Kysum's apartment, she couldn't get the look of not only fear but shame and guilt in Kysum's fully blue eyes.  _ What are you afraid of?  _ Lin shook the thoughts from her head as she reach Kysum's apartment door. 

When her fist connected with the door, it creaked open. Lin furrowed her brows and instantly went into Chief mode. Body poised to either attack or defend, Lin pushed her way into the apartment.

What she saw had her frozen in place.  _ What the Flame-o happened? _ It was like an ice storm ran through the house. Lin could see several remnants of ice blades in the walls; outlines of puddles water stained each position where an ice blade was. 

Her heart jumped in her throat.  _ Did Amon get her?  _ Slowly and cautiously, Lin made her way through the apartment until she reached Kysum's room. She stared as she took in the sight; Kysum's room was a mess, as if she left in a hurry.  _ Shit.  _

Lin looked for any other signs of trouble before she let her shoulders slack slightly.  _ Where are you Kysum? _ Lin turned on her heels and exited the apartment, closing the door behind her. 

**…**

Kysum stretched as she exited her family home in the Southern Water Tribe. She’s been cooped up in the house since that day she fled Republic City. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky as the sun beamed down brightly on her. 

Kysum lowered her head with a small smile before she headed into the tribe. She smiled at a few of the young waterbenders training and the old women who were surrounding the young benders watching them. 

She glanced over at the healing tents, knowing Kya was in one of them teaching a healing lesson at this very moment when she overheard the old women talking. 

“Did you hear, Korra had her bending removed,” one woman stated.

“Oh dear. I hadn’t heard,” another woman commented. 

“Yes. I heard that Lin Beifong also lost her bending,” a third woman spoke. 

“She’s supposedly with Katara to see if she could return her bending,” the first woman spoke again.

Kysum’s heart jumped in her chest.  _ Lin lost her bending? How?  _ Kysum cleared the thoughts from her head as she made her way through the tribe. She couldn’t have heard right, she couldn’t have. Kysum made her way to her second favorite spot in the Southern Water Tribe, a cliff that overlooks the ocean. 

_ Fuck Lin! What the fuck happened? And you were too chicken to stay around, choosing instead to run. Lin would’ve hated me if she knew the truth. Hell, she probably already does.  _ Kysum groaned as she covered her face with her hands. “Should I go see her? Hell, would she even want to see me?”

**..**

Lin sat next to Korra’s father Tonraq, who had his arms wrapped around his wife as she laid her head on his shoulder, and stared sadly at the ground. They along with the rest of Team Avatar sat in the Southern Water Tribe’s White Lotus compound, waiting to see if Katara could help give Korra her bending back. 

Pema was changing her youngest son, Rohan as her daughters Ikki and Jinora watched. Meelo was asleep on Tenzin’s lap. Mako, Bolin, and Asami all sat on the same couch wearing matching defeated looks. 

Upon hearing the sound of a door opening, Lin and Korra’s parents quickly raised their heads and turned to the door. Katara walked out of the room with a saddened look on her face as she slid the door closed behind her, hiding a dejected Korra behind it. 

As Katara entered the room, everyone stood up and looked at her expectantly. “I’ve tried everything in my power, but,” Katara stared down at the ground, “I cannot restore Korra’s bending.” 

_ No.  _ “But you’re the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!” Lin persisted, slightly begging and Lin never begged, but she felt desperate. If the best healer in the world couldn’t restore Korra’s bending, then what did that mean for her?  _ Who am I without my bending?  _

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed,” Katara replied.

Lin dropped her head.  _ So that’s it? It’s over. I’ll never be able to earthbend again.  _ Lin only lifted her head when Korra exited the healing room, staring sadly at the ground. She looked up and stared at everyone in the room and they stared back at her.

“It’s going to be alright Korra,” Tenzin said.

“No, it’s not,” Korra said, her voice twisted with anger and sadness as she quickly exited the house. 

..

“What the fuck!!?” Kysum screamed, her words muffled behind her hands.

“Whoa, Kysum!? I hope I’m not interrupting,” Korra’s voice sounded behind her. 

Kysum sat up and looked over her shoulder at the young Avatar. “You’re good kiddo. I just come here sometimes when I need to think. What’s on your mind?”

Korra huffed and plopped down on the ground right next to Kysum. “I have to be the only Avatar in history to have ever had their bending taken away!” 

Kysum nodded her head. She had overheard the women in the tribe talking about it. But she knew better to interrupt the younger waterbender. Over the years traveling back and forth between Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe, she’s seen Korra in plenty of moods. She’s very animated when frustrated, though, Kysum couldn’t blame her. 

“I can’t even return the bending to those who Amon removed it from, including Chief Beifong. Spirits, I can’t even access the Avatar state! I’m a joke!” Korra flailed her arms up before she flopped down on her back, her eyes locked onto the sky. 

_ So it’s true, Lin did lose her bending. Is she here?  _ Kysum's heart stopped at that thought. Could Lin really be here, in the Southern Water Tribe? Kysum looked down and frowned at Korra. “Hey kiddo, you’re not. If anyone can bounce back from this, it’s the Avatar; it’s you. You’ll eventually learn that sometimes you have to hit rock bottom in order to reach the top.” Korra turned her head to look at her. “You’re stronger than you realize Korra. Otherwise, you wouldn’t still be sitting here.”

Korra smiled softly at her. “You sure?”

Kysum smiled back and nodded her head. “I am. We all reach multiple points in our lives where we think we’ve reached the end, that there was no way for us to bounce back, yet it’s at our lowest moments that the greatest things ever possible happen.” Kysum stood and brushed herself off. She watched as Korra sat up.

“Thanks Kysum.” 

Kysum nodded her head. Slowly, she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “No problem kiddo. I’ll always believe in you.” She gave Korra’s shoulder a gentle and comforting squeeze before she started to walk away.

“Hey Kysum?” Korra called quietly. 

Kysum froze and looked back at her. “Yeah?”

Korra took a deep breath and Kysum waited for her to speak. “Would you mind stopping by the compound to check on the Chief? I-I don’t know how well she is handling not having her bending, even if she seems to be doing a better job at it than me. I-I know you two are sort of friends.”

Kysum turned and blinked at Korra’s request. “Lin is here?” Korra simply nodded her head. “I’ll check on her. Thank you for telling me.” Korra once again simply nodded her head and looked down at her hands.  _ It’ll be alright kiddo. You won’t be down for long.  _

Kysum turned back and started to head off. She winked quickly at the young man, Mako, who was slowly approaching Korra.  _ To the compound I go. _

..

Mako had gone after Korra. Lin couldn’t just sit there with everyone else as they waited for Korra to return, but she knew she had to stick around. With that, Lin exited the compound and leaned with her back against the pillar. Lin couldn’t help but think of what a disappointment she was. True, she had given up her bending to not only protect the Avatar and the last Airbenders, but how was she to continue without the one thing that truly made her, her? 

“Lin?” Lin froze at the familiar voice. 

_ What is she doing here?  _ Lin swallowed hard before she slowly turned to face Kysum. “Kysum?”

Lin watched as Kysum’s blue green orbs, now a perfect mix between blue and green scanned over her face. She could tell by Ksyum’s softened gaze that the waterbender knew what had happened. She had done her best to make sure that no one could see how much not having her earthbending truly affected her.  _ But you couldn’t hide it from her. _

Kysym stepped closer to Lin, her gaze scanning Lin’s face for confirmation. She could tell by Lin’s slouched shoulders and tired eyes that she was trying her best to be strong and not let anyone see her pain.  _ Beifongs.  _ “Oh Lin,” Kysum cooed as she wrapped her arms around Lin and pulled her into a hug. 

Lin initially stiffened in Kysum’s arms, but she had missed the bender more than she could ever have thought. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman and buried her face in the crook of Kysum’s neck. She allowed the few tears that were welling up behind her eyes to fall, creating droplets on Ksyum’s shirt. 

Ksyum pulled back after a while and cupped Lin’s face, the pads of her thumbs wiped the evidence of her tears away. “Korra will find a way.” She smiled softly.

Before Lin could reply, Bolin stormed out the compound. “Guys!” Bolin walked out and stood in front of the complex, his back facing Lin and Kysum. “Guys, it's Korra and she’s waterbending!” 

Lin turned as Kysum dropped her face to hold her hand, when everyone shot from their feet and raced outside. True to what Bolin had said, Korra returned with her ability to waterbend while Mako rode on Naga, her pet. 

“Korra?” Tenzin questioned.

Korra smiled at her airbender master. “I connected with my spiritual self and Aang returned my bending back to me.” She was smiling. 

“How?” Tenzin questioned and Lin rolled her eyes. Sometimes the man just needed to take things for what they are. She couldn’t help but notice Kysum's smile, as if she knew a secret no one else did. 

Korra smiled as her eyes locked onto Lin. “I can show you. Chief?”

_ Flame-o, yes.  _ Lin nodded her head and Kysum squeezed her hand. Lin released a breath before she walked over to Korra and kneeled before her.  _ Never thought I’d be kneeling before another Avatar.  _ She shook the thought from her head and closed her eyes as she felt Korra place her fingers on her forehead and a hand on her chest. 

Korra’s eyes glowed as she entered the Avatar State and light emanated from her thumbs as she used energybending. When Korra finished, Lin climbed to her feet, lifted her arms and couldn’t help the smirk as several large rocks floated into the air at once.

When Lin lowered the rocks, she turned and looked at Korra. “Thank you.” 

Korra bowed. “No problem Chief.”

Tenzin approached Korra. “I am so proud of you,  _ Avatar _ Korra.” Korra simply smiled at him. 

Lin smiled as her eyes locked with Kysum’s. Ignoring Bolin’s fanboying over her returned bending, Lin made her way straight to Kysum. “You’re coming back to Republic City?”

Kysum smirked at Lin and leaned closer so that no one would be able to overhear. “With or for you?”

“Kysum,” Lin growled.

Kysum pulled back with a laugh, her shoulders bounced as her hair flew around them. “I’m just teasing; I’d gladly do both of those things without you asking.” Kysum winked and smirked as she saw the corners of Lin’s lips quirk up as she walked away. 

“I’ll meet you at the docks in fifteen minutes,” Lin said as she walked away. 

..

Kysum couldn’t believe that she was heading back to Republic City so soon. She couldn’t deny that finding out Lin lost her bending really put things into perspective. She sighed as she made her way to the docks. She was sure that Lin was already on the ferry heading back to Republic City. 

"Where are you going?" Kya asked as she spotted Kysum heading towards the docks.

Kysum turned around to face Kya. "I'm going back to Republic City with Lin. I just need to make sure that she is okay. She had her bending removed Kya and I've been hiding from her."

Kya had heard, she also knew Korra returned Lin's bending. She couldn't ask Kysum to stay though, no matter how bad she wanted to.  _ I told her to move on.  _ "Okay." 

Lin watched from the ferry as she spotted Kya approach with Ksyum. Slowly, she made her way off the ferry, they still had a few minutes before they were supposed to leave. “Kya,” Lin called as she approached the two.

Kya locked her teal orbs with Lin’s jade ones and wrapped the younger woman in a hug. “Lin. I heard that Korra returned your bending.”

Lin quickly hugged her back before she released her. “She did. I was surprised not to see you there.”

Kya shrugged. “You know, I try to stay away from the White Lotus. Plus, I had a healing class to teach.” 

Kysum frowned slightly as the ferry blew its horn signally it was time to go. Kysum quickly closed the gap between herself and Kya and wrapped the older woman in a hug. "I'll be back for the festival." She pulled back and placed a kiss on Kya's cheek before she turned and boarded the ferry with Lin right behind her.

Kya watched as the two boarded the ferry.  _ Did I make a mistake? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with 170 AG! 
> 
> And while I appreciate your kudos, if able, please .. comment. 
> 
> Thank you. Enjoy.


	17. 170 AG Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of year 170 AG. Part 6 of 6.

**170 AG**

Kysum sighed as she exited the ferry and started making her way into the city. Republic City felt different somehow, as if there was still a veil of darkness surrounding it. She paused when she felt Lin’s cool fingers around her wrist. She hummed and turned to look at the older woman, eyebrow arched.

“Where are you headed?” Lin questioned but did not release Kysum’s wrist. 

Kysum smirked. “Just to my apartment. I promise I won’t run off again.”

Lin nodded her head. "We still need to talk. I'll be at your place in a couple of hours."

_ Shit.  _ Kysum half smiled, half frowned. "Sure thing." With that, Lin released her wrist and she continued on to her apartment.

She sighed as she walked into her house. Kysum froze as she took in her apartment.  _ Holy shit, I forgot I did this.  _

She looked around her apartment; there were still dried outlines of the puddles from the ice shards and blades. Her walls were riddled with holes everywhere.  _ I'll just have to patch those up later.  _ Kysum shook her head and made her way to her bedroom.

..

Lin climbed the stairs to Kysum's apartment. She could've easily used her seismic sense to see if Kysum was home, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she raised her hand and knocked. 

..

Kysum tossed and turned on her bed, her body sweating bullets as she slept. 

_ She stood beside her father's bed alongside her mother in the family's house in Ba Sing Se. _

_ She always felt guilty for her father ending up in this position. By all means, the abusive fucker deserved to experience pain, but she didn't mean to hurt him. No matter what, she would always love her father.  _

_ "Father," she called and reached out to him.  _

_ Her father quickly snatched his hand away from her as if she was contagious. He narrowed his green gaze at her and Kysum took a hesitant step back. His gaze was filled with so much hate and discontempt for her. "You are no daughter of mine," he snarled.  _

_ Her heart broke at his words, but she swallowed the pain and tried again. "Father please." _

_ "Monster! You and your mother's side. Cursed monsters, the lot of you. I should've left your mother when I had the chance." _

_ Kysum's eyes watered at his words. "Father, I'm sorry." _

_ He laughed at her apology. "You should be. If I could stand, I would beat the shit out of you like the monster you truly are."  _

_ "Enough!!!" Kysum's mother yelled and her father stiffened. Kysum was confused as she looked between her mother and father. She had never heard her mother raise her voice, but even she could feel the temperature drop some in the room. "She is your child Xien!" _

_ Her father snapped his gaze to her mother. "No!" He bellowed. "That monster is no child of mine. She belongs to your cursed line. Fucking waterbenders." _

_ Kysum's mother narrowed her gaze and straightened her back. "You would do well to remember who you are talking to." Her mother's fists tightened. _

_ Kysum's heart stopped in her throat as she stared at her mother. 'Mother?' "Mom?" her voice was surprisingly small even to her ears.  _

_ Her mother snapped her gaze to her, her crystal blues filled with fire. "Kysum, say what you need to say to your father." _

_ Kysum nodded her head and turned to her father. She steeled herself as his hateful gaze turned back to her. "I idolized you growing up. There was nobody better than you. Then you put your hands on me and never took responsibility for the pain you caused me. You think you got it bad, how do you think I feel? If I am a monster, it's because look at how you treated me."  _

_ "You were a monster the day you popped out of your mother's womb. I didn't do a thing except treat you the way monsters were supposed to be treated."  _

_ Something snapped in Kysum and before she knew it, her father was gurgling for air. She could hear her mother yelling at her to stop and put him down but Kysum ignored her. Instead, she lifted her father with her eyes and brought him close so that he was standing in an upright position and their eyes were level.  _

_ She wanted him to see her pain, her anger and her hatred for him. "I am my father's daughter; a monster born from a monster," she snarled. Her father's eyes widened as he watched his daughter's eyes flash between blue and green.  _

_ He tried to speak but couldn't do more than gargle. Kysum eyed him before she snarled and placed him back on the bed. He instantly gripped his throat and stared daggers at her. "I am not a monster! You'll burn in hell for this!" _

_ Kysum snarled louder. "See you there father," she said as she stormed out the room. Before she could fully pass, her mother gripped her arm. _

_ Kysum looked at her mother, her eyes slowly returning back to their natural blue green color. "Say it Ky, now. _

_ Kysum looked over at her father. "You may think I'm a monster and I just might be, but at least I'm big enough to take responsibility for my actions. You have yet to, yet despite everything, I still and will always love you."  _

_ Her mother nodded and released her arm. "Go train."  _

_ Kysum nodded her head. But as she was exiting the room she looked back at her father. "You can still rot in hell for all I care though." With that, she slammed the door shut.  _

_ Kysum defeated each of her earthbender cousins when they got the news that her father had passed several hours later. 'Good.' When all her cousins left, Kysum dropped to her knees and released a pain filled, blood curdling scream as a wall of ice erupted from beneath her feet. _

Kysum shot up screaming; her perspiration turned into ice shards and immediately shot from her body landing anywhere they could find purchase. She couldn’t breathe, her scream left her throat dry and her hands were shaking heavily. Suddenly, her bedroom door busted open and her eyes widened in fear until she spotted Lin in the door frame. 

..

Lin's heart raced in her chest as she heard Kysum scream. Lin’s body immediately went into Chief mode. Lin stomped her foot and her seismic sense told her that there was only one person in the apartment, but their heart was racing extremely fast. She busted through the door and quickly glanced around the apartment before she made her way back to Kysum’s bedroom.

As Lin busted into Kysum’s room, she paused as the room was littered with ice shards. Slowly, Lin’s gaze landed on Kysum who was staring at her visibly shaking hands and breathing heavy. Instantly, Lin was beside Kysum and grabbed her hands. "It’s okay, Kysum. Just breathe. I'm right here." 

Kysum looked up and Lin's heart went cold; her eyes were extremely blue, but heavily glossed over. "L-Lin?" Kysum sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck, her hands gently tangling in her hair, and buried her face in Lin’s shoulder.

“I’m here. I said, I’d be here when you got back. You’re okay,” Lin said softly as Kysum tightened her hold and cried harder. 

“I’m sorry,” Kysum cried.

Lin’s heart ached at Kysum’s pain. She couldn’t deny that she had missed the waterbender, then to come back after everything and find her not here, it scared the shit out of her. She had gotten used to Kysum’s presence and without Kysum, she wouldn’t have been able to rekindle her friendship with Kya.

“It’s okay. You’re here now, I got you.” Kysum tightened her hold at Lin’s words and cried harder. Lin pulled back to cup Kysum’s face, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. “I’ll make some tea.”

Lin stood, but Kysum’s grip on her tightened. Lin half frowned, half smiled at Kysum. She had no idea what could’ve scared Kysum so bad, but she was not unfamiliar with repressed trauma nor night terrors. Even to this day, Lin still has night terrors about Amon taking away her bending (though, she’d never readily admit that to anyone). “I got you.” Lin gently lifted Kysum by her elbows to her feet. 

Slowly, Lin led them both into Kysum’s kitchen. She sat Kysum down at the island before she turned to search through the cabinets for the tea. “I’ll take Sake. I have Fire Whiskey as well. I just need something stronger than tea at the moment,” Kysum’s quiet voice sounded behind Lin.

Lin nodded her head and quickly grabbed the bottle of Sake and a glass. She poured Kysum a drink and watched as Kysum quickly downed it. She wanted to stop Kysum the moment she went to grab the bottle to pour herself another drink. Instead, she watched as Kysum downed another shot. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m familiar with night terrors myself,” Lin offered after a while.

Kysum slowly lifted her gaze to Lin’s, her blue green orbs still nearly fully blue, but more focused than when Lin first found her. “Not really, it was just about my father.” 

Lin nodded, her jade gaze scanned over Kysum's body checking her for any injuries. She didn't appear to have any but her breathing had calmed.  _ Shit Kysum.  _ Lin furrowed her brows. "Kysum, are you okay?" Lin slowly reached out for Kysum. 

Kysum looked down at her empty cup and blinked a few times. "I’m fine."

Lin dropped her arm. "I stopped by your place, you weren't there." Lin furrowed her brows. "I was worried about you." Kysum looked up at Lin and Lin held Kysum's gaze. She watched as Kysum's eyes scanned her face before her eyes and shoulders softened. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Kysum looked away from Lin. 

Lin furrowed her brows. "Why did you leave?" 

Kysum looked down at her cup. "I-I was scared that once you found out the truth, you'd think I was a monster." 

Lin frowned at Kysum's words and the shakiness in her voice. "Why would I think you're a monster?"

Kysum sighed, poured herself another shot and downed it. Slowly she raised her eyes to lock with Lin's. Tears welled behind Kysum's fearful blue green eyes. "Because I'm like Tarrlok. That's how I was able to resist him; my bloodbending was stronger than his."

Lin was taken aback by the fear in Kysum's now blue eyes.  _ Bloodbending? _ Lin blinked at Kysum. It all started making sense; only one whose bending was stronger than the bloodbender's, could resist but even then, they'd always succumb to it. Mako and Korra were proof of that. Unless you were a stronger bloodbender. That's how Amon was able to take away Tarrlok's bending.

"Kysum," Lin started. 

Kysum shook her head and swallowed thickly. "My father was mean when drunk and abusive when sober. He used to beat me often." Kysum paused and glanced at Lin. 

Lin clenched her fists. Kysum rarely mentioned her father; Lin didn't even know why Kysum and her mother went back to the Southern Water Tribe. Kysum mentioned her father was in an accident but that's it. Lin nodded her head for Kysum to continue. 

Kysum took a deep breath. "I don't remember how it started, but when I was 12, he was yelling and walking towards me. I was so scared and I didn't want him to hit me again." Kysum fiddled with her hands and kept her gaze locked on them. "I screamed at him to stop and suddenly he did. It wasn't until my mother walked in and screamed for me to stop that I realized, I had my father suspended in the air. I quickly released him and my mother told me I had psychically bloodbended him." 

Lin listened to Kysum revisit her past. She didn't know. She had no idea what Kysum had been through. "Kysum."

Kysum brought her gaze to Lin's. "Let me finish. My mother made me promise never to speak about that night nor use bloodbending again. That's when Kya became my waterbender teacher." 

Lin started to reach out to Kysum, but paused when she mentioned Kya.  _ So, that's how they met.  _ "Kysum." 

Kysum released an unamused laugh. "You'd think that'd be all, right? But no, the spirits hated me." 

Lin furrowed her brows as she watched Kysum stand and walk to her bedroom. When she came back, Kysum was carrying an ice box.  _ What in the flameo is that?  _

Kysum walked over to her couch to sit and unlocked the box with an ice key she made out of the water from her side pouch. "A couple years ago, I found this. Come to find out, my bloodbending is genetic. My mother could psychic bloodbend as well."

_ What the flameo is psychic bloodbending?  _ Lin furrowed her brows as she walked over and took a seat on the couch, the box in between her and Kysum. Lin picked up the letter and read it.  _ Kysum's family comes from the Northern Water Tribe. _

Kysum watched Lin read her mother's letter before she stood up and started pacing. "My father used to call me a monster all the time after that. Kya is the only one that knows about it." 

Lin placed the letter down, but a picture in the box caught her attention. She flipped the picture over to reveal the faded writing. Her eyes locked onto one name,  _ Yakone-5,  _ and the picture slipped from her grasp. 

_ Tarrlok. Amon. Yakone. Family.  _ Lin stared at Kysum as she took everything in.  _ Those evil ass bastards were Kysum's family.  _ "Tarrlok was your cousin. As was Amon." 

Kysum snapped her head towards Lin. "What? What are you talking about?" 

Lin couldn't believe it. Kysum and them bastards were cousins, they were family. "Tarrlok and Amon were brothers, their father Yakone, was your uncle; your mother's younger brother." 

_ "You're a monster, you and your mother's side." _ Her father's words echoed in Kysum's head. "So, my father was right," Kysum spoke to herself. 

Lin stood from her seat and approached Kysum. "Kysum," Lin reached for Kysum. 

"Don't," Kysum stepped away from Lin. 

Lin frowned but reached again. "You're not a monster." 

Kysum instantly locked eyes with Lin, her normal blue green eyes flickered to green as anger filled behind them. "It's in my blood for fucks sake Lin! Everyone on my mom's side .. monsters!" 

Lin shook her head and gritted her teeth. She reached for Kysum again and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You're. Not. A. Monster. Do you hear me?"

“It’s in my blood Lin.”

Lin released Kysum’s shoulders to cup her face. “It doesn’t define you. There is nothing you could do to make me ever call you a monster.”

Kysum sighed and closed her eyes as she allowed Lin's words to calm her. Kysum placed her hands over Lin's. "I'm sorry I left you." 

Lin's lips quirked slightly. "You should be, I was worried sick about you." 

Kysum's heart skipped a beat at Lin's words.  _ Lin missed me.  _ "I was worried about you too. That's why I came back. I heard that you had your bending removed, you and Korra." 

Lin bristled at the statement and looked away from Kysum. "Well, it's back now." 

Kysum nodded her head. "I know. You seem more yourself now." Kysum stepped away from Lin and walked back over to her couch. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me."

Lin followed after her and also sat down on Kysum's couch. "I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could, but I am confused. What do you mean you're a bloodbender?"

"I should clarify. I am capable of bloodbending." Kysum fiddled with her hands. 

"Kysum, have you been using it? I assume since your bending was stronger that, you'd have been using it." 

Kysum swallowed thickly and slowly lifted her gaze towards Lin's. "I've been using it for healing purposes."

_ Her healing. _ Lin knew that Kysum's healing felt different than Kya's and Katara's and others. "The plantbending." 

Kysum nodded her head. "It's how I was able to hone the skill. Plant veins are very similar to human blood vessels." 

Lin shook her head and frowned. "That's dangerous work Kysum. Does Kya know..about how you heal?" 

"Spirits no! Kya would ring my neck if she did. And you can't tell her!" Kysum looked at Lin with wide eyes. 

_ Kya doesn't know.  _ "I won't. But you can't.."

Kysum looked away from Lin. "I know, but I have it mastered. I'm not some novice trying to make a name for themselves. My name is already made." 

Lin crossed her arms. "Even masters have trouble." 

Kysum snapped her gaze once again to Lin. She heard that Korra and Lin went to Katara,  _ but Korra gave her bending back. Katara couldn't heal them? The greatest healer couldn't. _ "I'm sorry, I should've been there for you..as a friend instead of hiding away like a child." 

Lin chuckled softly. "You had your own stuff going on. Though I do wish, you would've just talked to me about it. But I can't say much; I bottle up." 

Kysum smiled softly. "You open up to me and Kya." 

Lin rolled her eyes. "You two are a stubborn two. I couldn't even if I wanted too." 

Kysum smiled wider and scooted closer to Lin. "Is big, bad, Chief Lin Beifong going soft on me? Have I finally found a way under your nearly impenetrable armor?" 

Lin huffed. "Don't tempt me Kysum." 

Kysum closed the distance and licked her lips. "Tempt you with what Lin?"

Lin's eyes glanced down at Kysum's lips.  _ How does she turn something serious into something light?  _ "You're still insufferable." 

Kysum moved until her lips were inches from Lin's. "So you've said for the last 20 years. But what are you going to do about it Lin?" 

Lin pushed forward and captured Kysum's lips in a kiss. She could feel Kysum smile into the kiss as her hands once again slipped into her hair. Lin ran her tongue over Kysum's lips as her hands gripped Kysum's waist and pulled her onto her lap. 

Kysum opened her mouth and moaned as Lin's tongue brushed her own. Their tongues battled for dominance with Lin winning. Kysum gasped into the kiss when she felt Lin's hand slip under her dress to caress her thigh. 

"Lin," Kysum called breathlessly as she broke from the kiss. She tilted her head to give Lin access to her neck. Lin hummed as she kissed a trail of kisses down Kysum's neck before she sucked on the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Spirits Lin."

Lin chuckled as she released her neck with a  _ pop _ before she ran her tongue over the bruise. She gripped Kysum's thighs and pulled her closer, flush against her. 

"I've missed you," Lin said as she leaned her forehead against Kysum's. 

Kysum's heart skipped a beat at her words. She cupped Lin's face and stared into her eyes, her thumb traced Lin's lips. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry about the dinner outburst." 

Lin remembered though she still didn't understand what had happened. "It's fine. We were drinking." 

Kysum shook her head slightly. "I meant it though." Kysum glanced down at Lin's lips before she locked eyes with Lin again. "I want you." 

Lin couldn't breathe.  _ Kysum wants me? And you want her as well. Stop fighting.  _ Lin wanted to push the thoughts away but after everything, she couldn't deny how she felt about the waterbender. "I want you too." 

Kysum crushed her lips against Lin's, putting everything she felt for the older woman behind it. Lin slipped her hand through Kysum's hair to grip the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. 

Lin's free hand slid further up the insides of Kysum's straddled thighs. She could feel the heat emanating from Kysum's sex and groaned into the kiss. 

Kysum swallowed Lin's groan before she pulled back and stopped Lin's inching hand from between her legs. She locked eyes with Lin's lustful yet alarmed green gaze. 

"As much as I would love for you to take me right here Lin," Kysum's winked at Lin's blushing cheeks, "we don't have to rush." 

Lin wanted to argue, but when she opened her mouth to speak, only a yawn escaped. Lin watched as Kysum smirked at her before she slid off of her lap. Lin tried to keep the waterbender on her, but Kysum simply evaded her. 

"It's been a long day, huh Chief?" Kysum smiled down at her. "Care to stay the night with me?" She stretched out a hand for Lin to take. 

Lin wanted to turn down Kysum's offer, but she remembered how she felt when she saw the waterbender was not home.  _ Spirits, I've missed her more than I care to admit. When did she get this close?  _ Lin didn't verbally answer Kysum but simply took her hand and allowed the younger woman to pull her to her feet. 

Kysum was giddy. Since she first met Lin, she's always been attracted to her.  _ Now I get her in my bed.  _ Not the way she wanted her, but all in due time. Kysum smiled and slowly led them to her bedroom. 

Kysum released Lin's hand as she walked further into her room and over to her closet. She started undressing before she glanced over her shoulder at Lin, who was simply staring at her. "Are you going to get comfortable or continue to watch me undress." 

Lin instantly went scarlet before she tore her gaze away from Kysum, who laughed softly at her. Lin took a deep breath and metal bended her armor off. When she heard a gasp, she looked up and caught Kysum's heated gaze. Somehow, Kysum had managed to change into a pair of short blue shorts and a blue tank top, both of which hugged her body very well.  _ Beautiful. _

"Spirits, that will never not be hot," Kysum smirked as she sauntered towards Lin, their eyes never leaving each other. Once in front of Lin, Kysum gently ran her hand down Lin's stomach. "See something you like?" 

Lin's cheeks were burning bright and heat flooded to her sex as Kysum ran a hand down her toned stomach. Kysum's voice was teasing but she could hear the huskiness behind her teasing tone. Lin placed a hand on Kysum's, trapping it between them as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman. "Always." 

Kysum chuckled at Lin's response but couldn't help the way her heart fluttered at the admittance. "I like what I see too." She ran her gaze over Lin before she broke free of Lin's hold and climbed into her bed. 

Lin swallowed hard as she watched Kysum climb onto the bed, her short sleep shorts rose slightly to reveal the curve of her ass.  _ Spirits, she gone kill me.  _

"Lin?" Kysum called as she managed to get under the covers. Lin simply blinked at her before she too climbed into the bed. Kysum quickly wrapped an arm around Lin's waist and laid her head on Lin's chest.  _ I could get used to this.  _

Lin pulled Kysum closer, her arm wrapped around the younger woman and a hand on her hip. She stared down at Kysum who had her eyes closed and smiled. Slowly, she leaned down to place a kiss on Kysum's head, who only sighed and snuggled closer to her. Lin smiled and allowed sleep to claim her.


	18. 171 Part 1

**171 AG**

Kya twirled a strand of hair around her finger and chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for her mom to finish getting ready. Today was the Glacier Spirit Festival and Kysum was to be on her way to join her. Despite everything that happened, she and the younger waterbender have continued on as friends. _Friends, right._ _Cause that’s what I wanted._

Katara watched her daughter with furrowed brows. Kya always had a nervous habit of playing with her hair but the lip biting was something she eventually gained over time. _Wonder, what’s going on?_ “Kya, baby?” 

Kya turned to her and smiled softly at her. “Ready Mom?” She offered her mother her arm to hold onto.

Katara nodded her head as she took her daughter’s offered arm. “Are you okay baby?”

Kya nodded. “I’m fine mom. I can’t wait to see the kids. Tenzin doesn’t bring them to visit often,” her voice filled with slight disappointment.

Katara hummed. She didn’t believe her daughter but she wasn’t going to push her either. “Yes. I do wish that he would bring them more often.” 

“Why don’t you ask him to bring them more?”

Katara shook her head. “I understand that he is busy trying to rebuild the air nation.”

Kya rolled her eyes at her mother’s response, but before she could respond, Kysum approached. “Master Katara, Kya,” Kysum smiled at them as she offered a respectful bow.

Kya arched an eyebrow but smiled at her. “You made it!” She released her mother's arm to hug her.

Kysum chuckled softly as she welcomed the hug. “I promised, and I don’t break my promises.” 

“I’m still glad you could make it.”

Katara watched with a smile as the two conversated. _They seem to still get along well._ She had been worried about Kya after she returned back in tears.

“Gran Gran!” A trio of voices called out and Kya smiled down at them as they all hugged her mother.

“Tenzin’s kids?” Kysum whispered as she stood next to Kya, who simply nodded.

“We missed you, Aunt Kya,” the oldest of the children, Jinora said as she hugged her.

Kya hugged Jinora back. “Ohh, I missed you too. Your father doesn’t bring you to visit nearly enough. He’s probably scared I’ll beat him up,” she released Jinora and playfully punched her baby brother, Tenzin in the arm, “like when we were kids.”

“I’m not scared of you,” he rubbed his arm, “anymore.”

Kya laughed at her brother before she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and smiled at Kysum. “Right. Kysum, this is my baby brother Tenzin, and Tenzin, this is Kysum. Kysum was a former student of mine.”

Kysum looked over Tenzin. She had heard all about Tenzin; airbender master of Korra, the new Avatar, ex-boyfriend of Lin, and brother of Kya. Yeah, she’s heard of him, but never had a conversation with him. “Nice to meet you,” she offered her hand.

He nodded his head but shook her hand nonetheless. “Yes, well, you too. I didn’t know that Kya had any students.” 

Kysum’s head tilted and she forced a smile. “She did and she was one hell of a teacher.” Kysum looked over and winked at Kya before Korra caught her attention. “If you excuse me.” 

Tenzin looked puzzled at Kya, who simply smiled and watched Kysum walk over to Korra and her family. 

“Kysum!?” Korra called as she approached and wrapped her in a hug. 

Kysum smiled and hugged her back. “Avatar Korra.” She turned to Korra’s parents. “Master Tonraq. Senna.” She bowed. Korra’s parents smiled and bowed back before all of them turned to face the Northern Water Tribe ship. 

Chief Unalaq approached the group and bowed towards Korra. “Good to see you again, Avatar Korra.”

Korra bowed back towards him. “Good to see you too.”

As Unalaq returned to his full stature, his eyes locked with Kysum and for a brief moment, his eyes widened in shock. “What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Kysum.”

Kysum snarled at the chief. She had run into Unalaq a few times during her travels to the Northern Water Tribe and none of those interactions were particularly great. Unalaq was a sneaky, slimy, lying, manipulative bastard. She always did her best to avoid him, after all, she was only in the tribe to learn their healing ways. “Chief Unalaq and it’s Master now.” Kysum crossed her arms. She could feel Korra’s and everyone’s eyes on her. 

Chief Unalaq laughed before he settled his gaze back on her. “Yes, well apologies Master Kysum.” He frowned as he turned to Tonraq. “Tonraq,” he commented, all warmth gone from his voice.

Tonraq simply looked at Chief Unalaq. “Brother,” his tone just as cold as Unalaq's.

 _Holy shit. Brothers?_ Kysum looked between the two then at Mako and Bolin. She shared a concerned look with Mako before he turned his attention back to the two older men. 

..

Kya sat at the table with her brothers, her mother and Kysum. They had all overheard the conversation between Korra, her father and Unalaq. 

“Looks like someone’s trying to take your place as the Avatar’s stick-in-the-mud mentor,” Bumi teased Tenzin. 

Kya smiled. “Bumi, don’t pick on Tenzin. You know he’s always been sensitive.”

Tenzin folded his arms and sunk in his seat. “I’m not sensitive!” he screamed defensively. 

Katara watched her children when she heard Kysum grumble under her breath. She turned and looked at her. “Is everything alright, Kysum?”

Kysum half smiled, half frowned at the elder woman. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking Master Katara." 

Kya heard her mother speak to Kysum and turned to face the younger bender. “You don’t like Unalaq?”

Kysum frowned at his name. _That slimy, sneaky, manipulating, two-faced fucker? Hell fucking no!_ “No, I don’t.” Kysum narrowed her gaze at the chief. “There’s something slippery about him and it rubs me the wrong way.” She could feel Tenzin’s eyes on her but she ignored him as Unalaq stood up in order to give a speech.

..

Kya found Kysum sitting at the beach. _So this is where she's been._ The younger bender had made a speedy exit after Chief Unalaq gave his speech. 

"So, is this going to be a recurring thing?" Kya questioned as she sat down next to her. 

Kysum looked over at her, her blue green eyes tired. "Hi Kya." 

Kya frowned. "Want to talk about it?"

Kysum grunted as threw a seashell into the ocean and watched it skip once before it sank. "I just don't trust _him._ " 

Kya nodded her head as she watched Kysum look around them. She understood Kysum's reluctance to speak. Speaking out against the chief could result in jail time or banishment. Kya stood and started stripping. 

Kysum's blue green orbs filled with confusion but she never took her eyes off of Kya. "What are you doing?"

Kya smirked over her shoulder at Kysum as she undressed. Despite everything, she still got butterflies in her stomach as Kysum's eyes drank in her naked body. _Spirits, what am I doing?_ "Care to join me?" 

Kysum arched an eyebrow at the older woman. Though they had ended everything between them, Kysum couldn't deny that Kya easily is still the most beautiful woman she's ever met. "People could see us." 

Kya smirked as she bared herself. She cocked her hips and placed her hands on her hips. "All the more reason. We can't talk freely out here." She winked at her as she quickly turned and ran into the water.

Kysum smiled as she watched Kya run into the ocean. _Damn. Ah, what the hell!_ She shook her head as she stood and proceeded to remove her clothes. Once bare, she ran after her.

Kya reached the water first and turned to face her. She winked at the older woman as she continued towards her. "You're so beautiful." 

"Ky, please." Kya looked away with a blush and waterbended herself further out. 

She chuckled softly as she watched the older woman blush and bend further in the ocean. "I'm just stating the truth." She followed suit until their faces were a few inches apart. 

Kya frowned at Kysum. "Do you want to tell me why you don't trust Unalaq?"

Kysum growled and her eyes flashed a blazing green. "He's a slimy and manipulative bastard."

Kya froze at Kysum's growl as it sent heat flooding to her sex. She had only gotten that sensation from one other; _Lin._ Kya frowned and cupped Kysum's face. "What did he do? What happened between you and Unalaq?”

Kysum rolled her eyes. “I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe. I learned their healing style but Unalaq never liked the way I went about learning. He tricked me into spirit bending.”

"He what!?" Kya practically screamed. It might be late, but that didn't mean that they were alone. 

Kysum instantly looked around before she shushed the woman with a kiss and bended them under the water. She bended a water bubble around them. She pulled back once they were fully submerged.

"I-I'm sorry. There was someone coming and I-," she was cut off by Kya kissing her again. 

Kysum had nearly forgotten what it was like to kiss the older woman. Her lips were soft and warm, her mouth tasted like Jasmine tea and fit so perfectly against hers. 

She moaned into the kiss when Kya ran her tongue over her lips. No sooner had she opened her mouth, Kya slipped her tongue inside. They battled for dominance with Kya winning. 

Kya's hand slipped into her hair and gently pulled. Kysum groaned and broke the kiss which gave Kya access to her neck. Kya immediately kissed along her jaw before she trailed her kisses down her neck. 

"Kya," Kysum moaned as Kya kissed her shoulder. "Kya, I can't. We can't." She squeezed the older woman's hips.

Kya pulled back; her teal orbs filled with a mixture of guilt, sadness and lust. "You're right. I'm sorry." She looked away.

Kysum frowned. By all means, she wanted Kya to take her right here and she her, but she wanted more than sex with Kya. Kysum cupped Kya's face. "Don't get me wrong, I want you and I will always want you. But I want more than just sex with you."

"Have you and Lin…?" Kya didn't need to finish for Kysum to know what she was asking. 

Kysum dropped her hands. "No. Not yet."

 _Yet?_ "So, you plan too?"

"We almost did, but I stopped it. Like with you, I don't want just sex with her; I want to build and grow with y'all." Kysum blushed as she spoke. 

_She wants us both?_ Kya slowly reached out and grabbed Kysum's hands. "Kysum."

Kysum shook her head and pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and I shouldn't have kissed you." Her blue green orbs lowered with embarrassment and guilt.

Kya shook her head. "Don't be afraid to voice what you want and go after it." She smiled softly at her. 

Kysum chuckled softly. "You should take your own advice." She winked at Kya before she bended them up to the surface. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she wrapped an arm around Kya's waist and waterbended them to shore. 

They got dressed in comfortable silence, though Kya couldn't stop replaying Kysum's words in her mind. _'I want to build and grow with y'all.'_ Kya jumped when she felt Kysum slip her hand into hers. 

Kysum's cheeks were hot with a flush. Part of her knew that she shouldn't ask as it could only lead to more confusion and heartbreak. But she's missed her friend. "I know it's probably not a good idea, but would you like to stay with me? My place is closer than yours and the compound, it's late, and I-," her words are cut off by Kya's finger to her lips. 

Kya smiled brightly at her, her teal orbs bright with amusement. "You ramble when you're nervous." She winked at the younger woman. "But yes, I would like it very much to stay." 

Kysum smiled fondly at her and Kya's heart jumped to her throat. _Spirits, she has to stop looking at me like that. That look alone could make me fall in love with her. Like you already ain't._

..

Kysum groaned in her sleep as she heard Naga howling. _Naga, why?_ She buried her face further into the warm neck beside her and allowed the scent of salt water and jasmine tea lull her back to sleep. After a few minutes, Naga started howling again and she snapped her eyes open. _What the hell?_

Kysum gently separated herself from Kya and slowly exited the bed, sure to not wake the still sleeping woman. She stretched as she made her way through the house and outside. Her body froze when she saw a dark entity speeding towards the tribe. _Shit!_

She rushed off towards the direction of the dark spirit. The dark spirit disappeared out of sight but Kysum spotted Tenzin and Tonraq speeding past her. She quickened her speed, using her water bending powers to call forth a block of ice, similar to Tonraq and speed over to the others.

“Korra!” Tonraq yelled as he rode on a mass of ice. When he reached Korra, he used his bending to encase the spirit in ice. 

A few tendrils broke through the top of the ice and grabbed Tonraq and Korra. It threw Tonraq into one of the huts and threw Korra to the ground. Kysum winced at the blows as the tendrils receded and the ice shattered, freeing the spirit completely. 

Tenzin flew over and attempted to approach the spirit. “Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?” The spirit simply tossed Tenzin away.

Kysum swallowed as she watched the battle before her. _I’m going to have to do something._ Before Kysum could react, Korra entered the Avatar State. _Yes!_ The spirit headed back towards Korra, who lifted herself into the air to dodge its attack, and the dark entity fell into the festival market behind them. Korra shot a number of fire blasts at the spirit from her position atop her air spout, but her attacks had no effect. The spirit grabbed Korra with one of its tendrils and slammed her into a stack of boxes. _Fuck._

As the spirit moved to stand over Korra, Kysum acted. Taking a deep breath, Kysum called forth a stream of water to wrap around the spirit. She bended the water to encircle the spirit entirely. When the healing energy within the stream grew as did its glow, Kysum didn’t need to look to know who stepped up beside her: Unalaq. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and nearly snarled at his smug smirk. 

Together, they continued to bend the water to encircle the spirit entirely until it started to change color. As the water fell to the ground, the spirit walked away. Kysum didn’t speak nor move as she watched the spirit disappear.

“Go in peace,” Unalaq’s voice called her back to the present. 

Tonraq and Tenzin ran over to Korra as she began to recover and get to her feet. “Korra!” her father called.

“Are you alright?” Tenzin questioned. 

“Kysum! H-How were you able to do that? Where did you learn to do that?” Korra bombarded Kysum with questions as she approached the other waterbender.

Kysum frowned slightly, she could make out Unalaq’s smug smirk out of the corner of her eyes. She crossed her arms with a huff. “Your uncle taught me but…” she was cut off as Korra turned her attention to her uncle.

“Uncle? How are you able to control the spirit when no one else could?”

Unalaq brushed off his coat. “As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know,” he offered.

Tenzin reached out. "Korra, please listen."

Korra shook her head. “I’m tired of listening to you. Both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what’s best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack.” Korra paused. “I think it’s time I had a new teacher. Unalaq has proven he’s the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him,” Korra stated. “I’m sorry Tenzin. This is as far as we go.”

Kysum rolled her eyes with a growl. _Like hell._ Kysum opened her mouth to respond when Tenzin spoke. He frowned at Korra’s words but bowed respectfully. “It has been a pleasure serving you.” With that he walked away. 

_Ouch._ Kysum felt bad for the Airbender master and to be surpassed by a waterbender no less. As much as Korra had a right to her feelings, Unalaq was not the best person to be her spiritual teacher. “Korra, can I speak with you?”

The young Avatar nodded her head and followed Kysum a little ways away from her father and uncle. “You have every right to choose your new spiritual teacher.” Kysum glanced over at the two brothers then at Tenzin’s retreating back before she turned back around to face Korra. “I just hope you know what you are doing. Unalaq may know a lot about spirits but that does not mean that he is the best teacher. He certainly has things he can teach you, but he will not get you to the state you wish to be in.”

Korra furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. “He and you were the only ones to calm the spirit. Tenzin couldn’t as much as he talked about spirituality. I know what I’m doing.”

Kysum sighed. “I’m not saying you don’t and I’m not saying that calming the spirits isn’t an important skill to learn. What I am telling you is to be careful around your uncle; he is not what he seems. I should know.” Kysum wanted to explain more but as she glanced over her shoulder, she spotted Kya waiting for her. “Just think about what I said. The choice is yours, just be careful trusting your uncle.” With that, Kysum turned and headed towards Kya.

“Everything okay?” Kya questioned.

Kysum shook her head. “I don’t know. I hope so. I’m a little scared for Korra, honestly. I don’t trust Unalaq, but she has to make her own choices.” Kysum frowned as she started back towards her house.

Kya nodded and followed after the younger woman. When they reached Kysum's house, Kya froze. "Kysum?"

The younger bender stopped and turned to face her. "Something wrong?"

Kya shook her head. "I was just going to head back. Tenzin is leaving tomorrow and mom wants me there." 

Kysum's eyes softened with sadness before she blinked it away. She reached out, gently grabbed Kya's hand and pulled her close. "Can't you leave in the morning?" 

Kya placed a hand on Kysum's chest as the latter moved her hands to her waist. "Kysum."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet." 

Kya swore her heart stopped beating at Kysum's words. Slowly, she lifted her gaze from Kysum's chest to her eyes. She swallowed at the fear and vulnerability it Kysum's now green eyes. She cupped her face, surged forward and captured Kysum's lips in a kiss. 

Kysum's hands tightened around her waist and pulled them flush together. Kya moaned into the kiss but when she tried to pull away, Kysum slipped a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

Kya gently pulled on Kysum's bottom lip as she pulled back. She leaned their foreheads together and chuckled softly, her breath ghosted over the younger woman's lips. _She's most likely right. There's no telling when we'll see each other again._ "Since I can see how much you want me to stay, I will." She pulled back and winked at the younger woman.

Kysum simply smiled wider and pulled them backwards into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be slowing down on the updates after this .. lots going on and hitting another writer's block with this story .. and I'll probably post another story until I decide to finish this one. But I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> I was thinking of adding a flashback with Kysum and Unalaq explaining why she doesn't like him, if y'all wanna see it, let me know so I can add it to a later chapter within 171 AG.


	19. 171 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was sitting.

**171 AG**

Kya woke just before the sun rose over the horizon, she knew that Tenzin would be leaving in a few hours and her mother wanted her there for some reason. _Like I’d want to see him abandon mom again._ Kysum groaned from her position with her head on her chest and Kya looked down at her.

“It’s too early to be thinking,” Kysum groaned as she tilted her head to look at her.

Kya chuckled softly. “Good morning to you too.” Kya reached out and slipped a piece of Kysum’s hair behind her ear.

Kysum hummed. “Tenzin is leaving today, right?”

“In a few hours.” Kya frowned as she stared down at the younger woman. “I should really head back. Mom wanted to talk to me.”

“Right. I feel bad that things didn’t turn out better for him.”

“He’ll be fine. Tenzin is a big boy.”

Kysum laughed and Kya smiled fondly at her. She had gotten used to the younger waterbender’s laugh and found that while she was busy in Republic City or traveling, that she missed it. 

“Just give me five minutes and I’ll walk with you.” Kysum moved to sit up but Kya wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tight against her. The younger woman looked up at her shocked.

“I’ve missed you.”

Kysum smiled fondly at her and Kya’s heart swooned. “I’ve missed you too. I wish you would come visit Republic City more often. I’m sure Lin would also love seeing you.”

Kya frowned slightly at Lin’s name but quickly wiped it away. “We’ll see.”

Kysum stared at Kya for a moment: blue green eyes on blue eyes. "Kya?" 

Kya released Kysum and stood. "We should get going." 

Kysum sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. As Kya moved to walk out the room, she grabbed the older woman's wrist and pulled her back until she was standing in between her legs. "Talk to me." 

Kya frowned and shook her head. "It's nothing." 

"Kya, I know you and something is wrong. Is it Lin?" 

Kya looked away at the question. "I'm fine." 

Kysum smirked. "Are you jealous Kya?" Kya blushed at the question and Kysum chuckled. "It looks good on you." 

"Kysum." Kya rolled her eyes and tried to pull away but Kysum tightened her hold.

"I'm only teasing, kind of. Though I do want you both, preferably together." 

_Together? She couldn't mean.._ Kya blinked at Kysum but her heart raced in her chest. Before she could answer, Kysum placed her hands on her waist and stood. 

"Want to get the tea started and I'll be right there." Kysum leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before she released her and walked into the bathroom. 

Kya stared after her, her mind racing with Kysum's words. _Together? Me, her and Lin?_ Kya shook the thought from her head and exited the bedroom. 

Kya had just poured the boiling water into two cups when she felt Kysum's arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Jasmine?" Kysum asked as she placed her chin on the older woman's shoulder.

Kya hummed as she poured some honey in one cup and dropped a spoonful of sugar in the other. Kysum placed a kiss on her cheek before she released her and grabbed the cup with sugar in it. 

Kysum smiled fondly at Kya as she sipped at her tea and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

_She really needs to stop looking at me like that._ Kya lifted her own cup to her mouth and took a sip. Together, they finished their teas in comfortable silence. 

When finished, Kysum grabbed their cups and placed them in the sink. She turned and smirked at Kya. "What?"

Kysum shook her head but stepped closer to the older woman. "Turn around. Let me fix your hair." 

Kya furrowed her brows. "We don't have time Kysum." 

"All the more reason you should just do as I said. Turn around." She gestured for Kya to turn. 

Kya rolled her eyes but did as told. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the younger woman's fingers brush the nape of her neck before said fingers pulled her hair free from its ponytail holder. 

Kysum ran her fingers through Kya's hair and smiled as the older woman released a quiet moan. "I like your hair down." She whispered near Kya's ear, her breath ghosted over her ear causing the older woman to shiver. 

_Spirits._ Kya shifted on her feet as Kysum gathered her hair and pulled it back up in a ponytail. She fought her shiver at the loss of warmth as the younger woman stepped back. "Thank you." 

"Welcome." Kysum placed her hand on the small of her back. "Let's go." She gently guided the older woman out of the house.

..

"Kya?" Katara called as Kya and Kysum walked into the house. The elder waterbender eyed the two women but said nothing else. 

"Hi mom," Kya smiled as she walked over and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. 

"Good morning Master Katara," Kysum offered. 

Katara smiled at her. "Good morning dear." She turned to face her daughter. "May I have a word with you?" 

Kya smiled at her mother. "Of course." She turned and looked at Kysum. 

"I'll be outside." Kysum offered before she turned and exited the house. 

Kya watched as the younger woman exited before she turned to face her mother, who had an arched eyebrow. "What?" 

Katara smiled at her daughter but simply shook her head. "You two still seem close." 

Kya rolled her eyes at her mother but couldn't fight the blush that tinted her cheeks. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"I want you and Bumi to head back with Tenzin. I think it'd be good for all of you to visit your father's birthplace together."

"Mom, you know Tenzin won't go for it and who's going to take care of you?" 

Katara half smiled, half frowned at her only daughter. When Kya first decided to take care of her after Aang's death, Katara was happy to finally spend time with her daughter after a few decades of not seeing her. But she couldn't deny the sadness in Kya every time that Kysum left. 

Katara walked up to her daughter and cupped her face. "Baby, I will be fine. It's your brothers and you that I am worried about." 

Kya placed her hands over her mother's. "We're fine mom." 

Katara brushed a thumb over Kya's cheeks. "When you get to my age, you'll look back at the time spent and memories with your siblings. One day I won't be here and it'll be just you three."

Kya furrowed her brows. She hated when her mother spoke like this. "Mom, please." 

Katara smiled softly. "Baby, trust me." Her eyes glanced at the front door then back at Kya. "The Southern Water Tribe is my home. It's where my heart is, but baby, it's not where yours is. Yours is with and wherever Kysum is."

Tears pricked Kya's eyes at her mother's words. "Mom," she started but her voice caught in her throat. 

"Kya, go." Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "Here baby and remember, family is everything." 

Kya stared down at the picture her mom handed. The tears that pricked her eyes now freely streamed down her cheeks. She looked up at her mother with tear stained cheeks and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you." 

Katara hugged her daughter back in a tight embrace. She didn't want Kya to leave her but she couldn't stand to continue and watch the fire in her die either. "Let's go meet Tenzin." 

Kya sniffed as she pulled away from her mother. "Of course." 

Katara smiled at her as she gently wiped her daughter's tear stained face. No need for others to know her child was crying. 

..

Kysum was waiting outside when Bumi approached her. "Yo," the eldest of the Kataang children said. 

She smiled softly at him. "Bumi, right?" 

He nodded and offered a playful bow. "Correct ma'am. Kysum right?" She nodded. "Kya spoke a lot about you."

 _She talked about me? What did she say?_ Kysum blushed. "She did?" 

"She's really proud of you, you know." He stood beside her and crossed his arms. 

She glanced back at the door then at him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She saved my life. Your sister is a remarkable teacher and woman." She smiled at the thought of the older woman.

Bumi chuckled. "I know. I can also tell by the way she looks at you that she feels the same about you." 

Kysum arched an eyebrow at him. "Bumi," she warned. She may not have met Bumi officially until the dinner, but she found that she got along fairly easily with him. Though a little off in the head, Kysum couldn't deny that Bumi sees a lot more than what his siblings give him credit for. 

Bumi laughed heartily but raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. You two should see the way y'all eyes light up when y'all either talk to or about each other." 

Before Kysum could respond, the front door opened and Kya and Katara walked out. "Bumi, I hope you weren't bothering Kysum," Kya stated as she placed a hand on the small of Kysum's back, causing the younger woman to smile at her. 

Bumi brought his hands to his chest in mock offense. "You wound me sis. Me and Kysum were simply talking." He winked at Kysum before he turned and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.

Kya arched an eyebrow at Kysum who simply shrugged with a smile. The four walked in comfortable silence until they spotted Oogie with Tenzin's kids and wife on board and Tenzin loading up a bag. 

"I think you forgot a couple of things," Katara stated with Bumi, Kya and Kysum standing behind her. 

Tenzin looked defeatedly at his mother. "Mother, I think I just need some alone time with my family right now." He swung the bag over his shoulder and turned away from his mother.

"This is your family, Tenzin." She gestured to his siblings. "When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time spent with your siblings."

Kysum furrowed her brows at Katara's statement and turned to face Kya. "What is she talking about?" 

"Mom wants me and Bumi to go with Tenzin. She wants us to bond," Kya responded. 

"Beside," Katara continued, "I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Bumi punched Tenzin's arm before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Kysum turned to Kya. "So, you're leaving?" 

Kya frowned slightly at her. "I am. You coming with?" 

Kysum shook her head. "No. I should head back to Republic City and check on Lin." 

_Of course._ Kya nodded and started for Oogie but Kysum's grip on her wrist stopped her. Kysum pulled the other woman back and into a hug. Kya sighed but hugged the younger back. 

"I'll come visit, okay?" She whispered against the older woman's neck. 

Kya pulled back to look at her. "Promise?" 

Kysum nodded her head and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I promise, and you know I keep them." 

Kya nodded before she separated from the younger woman and climbed on board. "I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin." Kysum snickered at that and Kya winked down at her.

Tenzin sighed. "Alright, hop on! I love you mom." He hugged his mother. "We'll see you soon."

Kysum watched amused as Bumi struggled to climb on top of Oogie and Tenzin created an air current under Bumi to help him on board. 

She frowned as she watched them fly off, her heart breaking slightly at the sight and knowledge of Kya leaving. _Is this how Kya felt every time I left?_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"You okay dear?" Katara questioned, concern evident in her voice. 

Kysum blinked the sadness away before she turned and faced Katara, a soft smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to reply but at the slight sadness in Katara's blue orbs, she closed it. "Is this how she felt when I left?" 

Katara smiled softly at her, understanding in her gaze. "I can't speak for her dear, but I can imagine that the feelings are quite the same." 

Kysum swallowed thickly as she turned and spotted Korra and Mako standing atop a cliff watching the family leave. _I hope you made the right decision Korra._ She locked eyes with Korra before she sighed and continued back to her house.

..

"Kysum, so good to see you. Here to see the Chief?" The receptionist asked as Kysum approached the desk. 

Kysum smiled softly at her, her brain and heart still trying to get over the pain of watching Kya fly off with her brothers. 

"Yeah, is she in?" 

The receptionist frowned slightly at her subdued response. "She is. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Just came to drop off lunch for her." She lifted the bag of Kwong's to show the receptionist. 

The receptionist whistled at the bag. "That's some lunch, but go on in, she's there." 

Kysum nodded and made her way through the precinct to Lin's office. She smiled and waved at a few of the officers before she raised her fist and knocked. 

"Come in," Lin's gruff voice sounded. 

Kysum pushed the door open and closed it behind her. "I brought lunch. Figured you haven't eaten yet." She offered a weak smile as she placed the food on the table in front of Lin's office couch. 

Lin looked up at her over the file in her hands. Lin's gaze narrowed at the younger woman as she took in her subdued form. "What's wrong?" 

Kysum shook her head. "I'm fine. I just came to drop off lunch. I think I'm just going to head home." She turned to head for the door when it locked. 

"Kysum. What is it?" 

Kysum kept her back towards Lin. She knew she shouldn't feel heartbroken at watching Kya leave, _especially since she didn't want a relationship with you,_ but she couldn't deny the pain she felt. _Where the hell is Air Temple Island anyways?_ She blinked back her tears and swallowed. 

"How far is Air Temple Island?" 

_What? Why?_ Lin furrowed her brows and placed her file down. She took in Kysum's stiff shoulders but she could feel how fast Kysum's heart was racing. "A 15 minute ferry ride. Why?" She stood and approached the younger woman. 

Kysum heard Lin stand from her seat but made no movement to face her. _Why am I hurt so much by Kya leaving?_ She could feel the tears pricking her eyes again and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can you unlock the door?" She hoped her voice didn't waver, but she knew it did. 

_What happened when she went to see Kya?_ Lin nearly froze mid-step at the wavering in Kysum's voice. "Kysum, what happened with Kya?" She reached out placing a hand on Kysum's shoulder and turned the younger woman to face her. 

Kysum allowed herself to be turned but kept her eyes lowered. She didn't fight Lin either when the older woman lifted her chin so that their eyes locked. 

"What happened?" Lin asked, her voice filled with a mix of concern and anger. _If Kya hurt her, I swear. Wait, what?_ She's never seen the waterbender so sad looking. 

"Nothing, I'm just being emotional. I'll be fine after some sleep." She tried to pull away, but Lin tightened her hold on her chin. 

"Kysum." Her jade eyes scanned Kysum's nearly fully blue eyes. She swallowed hard against the pain reflected in them. "What happened between you and Kya?" 

Kysum sighed. "Nothing. She just left with Tenzin and Bumi back to the Air Temple." 

Lin arched an eyebrow. "And what else?" 

Kysum looked away from her. "I'm just being emotional. I'll be fine." She once again tried to pull away. 

Lin grunted but released her. With a flick of her wrist, she unlocked the door as she made her way back to her desk. "Thank you for the lunch," she said as she picked the file back up. 

If Kysum didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, she wouldn't force her. She'd give her time and when the younger woman was ready, Lin knew she'd open up to her. "I'll check on you when I get off," Lin added as an afterthought.

Kysum released a breath before she nodded her head and promptly exited Lin's office.


	20. 171 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone, but here's a new chapter.

**171 AG**

Kysum woke up with her face buried in a warm neck and a warm body pressed against her. _What?_ As she fluttered open her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, she found that the alabaster neck that belonged to Lin, whose legs were tangled with her own. 

One of her legs were sandwiched between Lin's and her other leg was draped over Lin's hips. Lin groaned softly, her warm hand gripped Kysum's hip and pulled her closer, her thigh brushing up against the younger woman's sex.

She watched Lin's softened face and smiled at the older woman. It may have taken 20 years to get here but she couldn't argue with the journey. She couldn't deny her attraction to the Chief the moment Kya introduced them. _Kya._ Kysum's heart sank at the thought of her former master, but she pushed the feeling away. This was the safest she's ever felt in a while. Suddenly, she felt lips on her neck and bit back a moan. 

"I can feel you staring," Lin whispered against her neck as she placed soft kisses there. 

Kysum opened her mouth to say something when she felt Lin's hand slipped between her thighs and she released a strangled gasp. "Please." 

Since she returned with Lin to Republic City after Lin got her bending, the two have been spending every night together. That is when they both weren't working the graveyard shift; Lin at the station and Kysum at the hospital. 

Lin hummed against her neck as she applied pressure and Kysum couldn't help her moan nor to grind her hips. "Lin," Kysum gasped. 

Lin smirked against Kysum's skin. She enjoyed making the younger woman squirm, she was surprisingly very responsive. They didn't do anything that night she first stayed the night nor for the next few weeks after. Lin didn't mind going slow at first, but after yesterday, she didn't want to waste any more time.

…

_Lin sighed as she used her key to unlock Kysum's door. She had knocked on the door twice with no answer before she used her seismic sense to see if anyone was home._

_She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way through the house and toward Kysum's room. As she approached the door, she could hear whimpering, and without another second of hesitation, she pushed open Kysum's bedroom door._

_When she spotted the sleeping waterbender, she smiled softly at her, but then her heart stopped beating as she watched Kysum silently crying in her sleep. 'What happened?' She metalbended off her suit and placed it neatly in a corner before she climbed on the bed and wrapped the younger bender in her arms._

..

_Blue orbs stared over the saddle on Oogie's back, while blue-green eyes watched them fly off. They swallowed the pain as their heart broke watching her leave and tears streamed down their cheeks._

_'Kya.' Kysum shot up into a seated position in her bed with tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was ragged and she clutched her chest._

_"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," Lin's voice sounded as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back down into the bed._

_Kysum took a strangled breath before she turned and buried her face in Lin's chest, fresh tears dropped onto the older woman's tank._

_"It's okay." Lin kissed her head as she rubbed soothing circles on the younger woman's back. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Kysum only shook her head and tightened her hold on Lin. She allowed Lin's earthy and coffee scent to calm her. "When'd you get in?"_

_Lin frowned at Kysum's topic change but indulged her nonetheless. "Probably an hour ago. You were crying in your sleep." She brushed a strand of hair behind Kysum's ear._

_Kysum closed her eyes at the gesture. "I'm sorry."_

_Lin's frown deepened. "For what?"_

_Kysum swallowed. She couldn't take the pain anymore. "I shouldn't feel this way, but I do."_

_Lin cupped Kysum's cheek with one hand. "What are you talking about Kysum?" She had a feeling she knew what she was talking about, but she wanted .. no needed Kysum to say it._

_"Kya. I-I," Kysum started but her voice caught in her throat._

_'As I thought.' "Shh. It's late. We should sleep." Lin released her cheek and pulled the younger woman closer to her._

_Kysum allowed Lin's warmth to ease the bubble in her throat. Slowly, almost as if in a trance, Kysum ran her hands up and down Lin's side. "I didn't know that's how she felt until I watched her leave." A lone tear fell down her cheek._

_Lin hummed at Kysum's words and hand. Her own hand came up to trace soothing circles on Kysum's hip. She knew how the younger waterbender felt about Kya. Kysum made it known that she had feelings for Kya and wanted the older bender. Lin couldn't fault her for that, having been in the same position when the two were younger but too afraid to go after her, instead settling for Tenzin._

_"It hurts Lin. It hurts so bad," Kysum said softly but fresh tears streamed down her face._

_Lin didn't know what to say to ease Kysum's pain, so she simply pulled her closer._

..

Lin kissed Kysum's neck one more time before she pulled back only to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She ran her tongue over the younger woman's lips seeking access, to which she was granted. 

Kysum moaned into the kiss as she felt Lin's tongue swirl against her own, her hands tightly gripped Lin's tank. 

Lin's hand tugged at Kysum's shorts and the younger woman quickly discarded them. Lin smirked into the kiss as she rubbed the younger woman through her soaked panties. 

Kysum gasped into the kiss and Lin released her mouth to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Her fingers pushed Kysum's panties to the side before she slid a finger up and down her slit. 

"Lin! Quit teasing," Kysum gasped as her back arched. 

Lin chuckled against her skin before she pulled away completely. She leaned back and looked at Kysum. "Strip."

Kysum nodded as she gripped her tank and pulled it over her head, thankful that she always sleep braless. 

No sooner had Kysum removed her shirt, Lin's lips attached to one of her breasts. She moaned as Lin pinched her free nipple between a thumb and index finger. 

Kysum tugged at Lin's tank and the older woman separated briefly from her to pull it over her head. Lin switched breasts as her other hand slipped two fingers inside the younger woman. 

"Faster, please," Kysum moaned. 

Lin pulled back to smirk at her. "What was that?" Her fingers slowed inside her.

Kysum whined and reached down for Lin's hand when she felt something cool on both of her wrists. She looked down shocked at the metal bands on her. "Lin," she whined.

Lin simply smirked and leaned forward, her lips barely touching Kysum's. "What were you asking for?" Her thumb brushed over Kysum's clit and the younger woman's hips jumped.

Kysum tilted her head back with a groan, her hips swiveled to get more pressure. "Damn it Lin! Fuck me!" 

Lin chuckled before she crashed her lips against Kysum's and sped up her fingers. She swallowed the younger woman's moans as her thumb ran circles around her clit. 

Kysum fought against her restraints. _Fuck, I just want to touch her._ She reached for Lin when suddenly, her arms were stretched above her head. 

"No touching." Lin's teeth pulled at Kysum's bottom lip as she pulled away to kiss a trail down her body. 

Kysum wiggled underneath Lin's lips. "Fuck," she cursed when Lin's tongue licked along the length of her slit. 

Lin's tongue continued to lap at Kysum as her fingers pumped inside the younger woman. She made sure to avoid Kysum's clit, knowing it was the one place she wanted her. 

Lin glanced up at her and smirked. "Good girl," she purred. She gave Kysum one last lick before she wrapped her lips around her clit.

Kysum moaned both at Lin's words and actions. Her back arched off the bed as she pushed her sex into Lin's mouth. "Lin, please," she whined.

Lin slipped another finger inside her before she started slamming them in and out of Kysum. She moaned around the younger woman's clit as she heard her whine for more. 

Lin swirled her tongue around Kysum's clit before she took it between her teeth and bit down gently on it. She smirked around it when heard the younger gasp beneath her. 

"More, please." Kysum was close. She just needed more, she needed something that would tip her over. She could cry at how close she was. "My hands." 

Lin glanced up and with a flick of her wrist, she released Kysum's bound wrists. Instantly, the younger woman's hands were tangled in her hair. She curled her fingers inside her as she bit down harder at feeling her hair pulled.

"Lin!" Kysum screamed as her back arched off the bed. She moaned shamelessly as her orgasm washed over her. 

Lin continued her pumping as she felt Kysum's walls spasm around her fingers. She slowed her pumping, easing the young woman down before she slipped her fingers out of her.

Kysum whined softly as she felt Lin's fingers slip out of her. Her whine quickly turned to a gasp when she felt Lin's tongue flatten against her sex as she lapped up her juices. 

Kysum cupped Lin’s face and pulled the older woman up for a kiss. Their tongues immediately brushed each other’s and battled for dominance. Kysum smirked into the kiss as she felt Lin relax under her lips before she flipped them so that she was straddling Lin. 

Lin groaned into the kiss as she was flipped onto her back and Kysum broke the kiss to pepper kisses along her jaw. “Kysum, I have to get to the docks.”

Kysum hummed as she paused at Lin’s ear. “We’ll get there. I just want a quick taste.” Her breath ghosted over Lin’s ear as she ran a hand down the older woman’s toned torso. “Plus,” her hand slipped underneath the band of Lin’s sweatpants and she slid a single finger inside her, “you’re soaked.” She licked the shell of Lin’s ear.

Lin released a strangled gasp at the intrusion. “Fuck, more.”

Kysum chuckled before she kissed her way down, her free hand gripped the sweats and pulled them down. She smirked against Lin’s skin and looked up at her, her blue-green gaze now fully green with lust, as she felt Lin kick her sweatpants the rest of the way off.

Kysum placed kisses along Lin's hips before she swiped her tongue over the older woman's clit, whose hips bucked. She chuckled against Lin before she slipped another finger inside, her face never wavering. 

She placed her hand on Lin's lower stomach and drew soft circles with her fingertips. She looked up at the older woman, watching for her reaction. 

Lin's eyes snapped open when she released what was happening. "Kysum," she moaned as she felt the fluids inside her swarm and expand within her. "W-What?" 

Kysum only smirked at her. "Relax. We don't have much time right? I'm just speeding up the process." Her fingers continued pumping inside her as the finger on her stomach continued to manipulate the older woman's sex fluids from the outside.

 _Holy fuck._ Lin groaned as she quickly felt herself reach the edge. "More," she growled before it turned into a gasp when she felt Kysum's lips wrap around her clit. 

Kysum hummed around the older woman's clit. It wouldn't be long before the older woman tips. Afterall, she used her bending to make her wetter than usual. She quickened her pace before she curled her fingers inside her. 

Lin closed her eyes as a loud moan escaped her lips. Her walls tightened around Kysum's fingers and her body arched off the bed. She nearly cried from over stimulation when she felt the younger woman's fingers still in her. "Kysum, too much." 

Kysum licked her lips as she looked up at Lin, the older woman’s chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “You taste too divine though.” 

Lin rolled her eyes but pulled the younger woman up for a kiss, tasting herself of Kysum’s tongue. 

Kysum hummed into the kiss. “Let’s shower. Korra’s supposed to be arriving and I want to see how everything went.” She pulled away with one last kiss and sat up.

Lin furrowed her brows as she watched the younger woman sit up. “So, you knew about her starting a war?”

Kysum scoffed as she swung her feet over the bed. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman with a slight scowl. “She was only listening to her snake of an uncle, Uralaq.” She stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Lin frowned as she stood and quickly followed after her. “I take it y’all didn’t get along.” She stated more than asked.

Kysum turned on the shower and gave Lin a deadpanned look over her shoulder. “No.” With that, she stepped into the shower, hand outstretched to Lin as she did.

..

Kysum smiled as she stood at the dock awaiting Korra’s arrival. Lin was behind her overseeing Water Tribe criminals being loaded into trucks. As the yacht docked, she quickly made her way over to the young Avatar. 

“Korra,” she called as the teenager wrapped her in a hug.

“Hello Kysum.” Korra smiled back as they separated. 

Lin approached the two as Mako and the others joined them on the dock. “Welcome home, Avatar,” she said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips. “Thanks for starting a war.”

 _Spirits._ Kysum bit her cheek as she exhaled out her nose. She gave Korra an apologetic look.

“I _didn’t_ start a war. Well, I did, but it’s more complicated than you’re making it seem.” Korra stated defensively and clenched her fists. She turned to Kysum. “I didn’t know. I trusted him.”

Kysum frowned and placed a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “I know kiddo.”

Korra frowned. “Everyone tried to tell me.”

Kysum sighed. “Remember what I said, you had the right to choose your own teacher. You had to learn the truth on your own.”

Lin growled and rolled her eyes before she turned to Mako. “Mako, I want you back on the beat. There’s going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don’t get out of hand.”

 _Hot._ Kysum smirked as Mako straightened at Lin’s attention. “I’m all yours,” he responded. 

“I’ll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders,” Korra added instantly. 

Lin groaned internally. “Great, that should calm them down,” she responded sarcastically as she turned and started to walk away. 

Kysum smiled at Korra. “I’m going too.”

Lin froze mid-step and kept her back facing them. She wanted to tell Kysum that she wasn’t going, but she didn’t want everyone to know about them just yet. _As far as everyone is concerned, we’re just friends._ She shook her head and continued walking.

Kysum noticed Lin stiffen briefly but her attention was pulled by Mako’s voice. “Maybe you should sit this out?” he stated.

“What?” Korra exclaimed. 

“I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral,” he explained. 

Kysum arched an eyebrow. _He has a point, but fuck that and fuck Unalaq._

“I’m not neutral! The North invaded my home. The only reason I’m here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South.” 

Kysum couldn’t help but roll her eyes. _Like that stick in the mud, nonbender Raiko is going to help. She’s better off going over his head and asking General Iroh directly for help._ Kysum sighed and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. She gave her a gentle squeeze and a sympathetic look before she turned and walked away towards Lin. 

As Kysum approached Lin, she smiled. “Alright Chief, I’m going to head out.” 

“You’re not going to the protest. I won’t risk it,” Lin stated, her voice low enough for Kysum to hear but no one else.

Kysum furrowed her brows but placed a hand on Lin’s wrist and gently tugged her a few meters to the side. “I can’t standby and do nothing.”

Lin grunted and crossed her arms. “I know, but with Korra there, things are bound to get out of control. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Lin didn’t make eye contact with her but her face still revealed her concern. 

Kysum wanted to tease the older woman but decided against it. She slowly reached out and placed a hand on Lin’s arm. “I’ll be safe and I’ll keep an eye on Korra. Can you just trust me on this? Unalaq can’t win.”

Lin sighed as she stared into Kysum’s determined blue green eyes. “What did he do to you?”

Kysum’s eyes hardened briefly before it disappeared. “I’ll tell you later. You have a protest to prepare for.” She winked at Lin before she turned to walk away.

Lin instantly reached out and gently gripped her wrist. “Promise you’ll be safe.”

Kysum turned back to Lin with a soft smile and fondness in her eyes. “I promise as long as you do the same.” She locked eyes with the older woman. 

Lin nodded her head, not trusting her words. She couldn’t get the look of both fondness and fear that lurked in Kysum’s blue green eyes. The younger bender smiled fully at her before she turned again and walked away. Lin sighed before she walked back to the trucks. _Spirits, I'm going soft._

..

Kysum sighed as she entered the darkened streets of Republic City. She meant what she said to Lin about not sitting around and doing nothing. Unalaq could not win, yet she couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something else much bigger was about to happen. 

“Kysum! You made it," Korra called as she hopped down from Naga and approached her. 

Kysum smiled at the young Avatar. “The Southern Water Tribe is my home too and though I primarily live here, I will always fight to defend it.”

“Thank you. At least someone understands. I’m tired of hearing that _‘the Avatar should be neutral’._ Unalaq is attacking my home, my family, and my people.” 

Kysum nodded her head. “I understand. I’ll always stand with you Avatar,” Kysum offered.

Korra smiled and wrapped the older woman in a hug. “Thank you, I could really use the support.”

Kysum pulled back with a smirk. “Always. Now let’s get this march started.” 

Korra nodded her head excitedly, “Lets.”

Kysum filed in with the other members from the Southern Water Tribe as they marched behind Korra who was riding atop Naga. Kysum looked around the busy street noting that angry Northerners and the Police doing their best to control them. 

“Boo! Get out of here! Boo! Get a real job! Get out of here!” The Northerners shouted.

Kysum noticed Korra shrink just ever so slightly. “Ignore them. They don’t know the kind of man they are defending.” She snarled a little at their animosity. _If Unalaq wasn’t the power hungry, manipulating, slimy ass snake that he was, we wouldn’t even be here. You ignorant people don’t know the type of Chief that y’all are blindly defending._ Her scowl lessened as she locked eyes with Lin. With a slight nod and a quick wink, Kysum turned back to watching angry Northerners. 

Suddenly, an explosion sounded and Korra and Kysum, along with everyone else froze as the Cultural Center erupted in flames. _Shit!_ “Korra!” Kysum yelled as she immediately raced to the fountain and started bending water. She widened her feet as she maneuvered her arms to get the best grip on the water. _It’s not the ocean, but it should be enough to cause a wave._ Focusing on the particles in the water, Kysum raised her hands and propelled the wave towards the building.

She could feel Korra beside her as she too bended a stream of water onto the building. “Korra, help me with this. We need a wave.” Korra nodded and stepped up beside her. They had successfully managed to send a wave towards the building when Mako approached them.

"The Northern Water Tribe is out of control," Korra snapped at him. 

"I just saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this," Mako replied. 

Kysum didn't look over her shoulder as she continued to bend water at the center. _A firebender, not a waterbender?_

"Of course they're responsible. Who else would it be?" Korra stated before she ran off as several fire trucks arrived to help. 

Mako grumbled under his breath but Kysum couldn't get his words out of her head. _A firebender._ "Hey kiddo, I mean, Mako, right?"

Mako turned towards her. "Yeah?" 

Kysum turned to face him. With the aid of the fire trucks, she wasn't needed. "You said a firebender?" 

Mako nodded his head but his amber eyes lit up at the prospect of someone listening to him. "Yeah and they left this behind." He pulled out a remote and showed her.

Kysum furrowed her brows at the remote. _Unalaq may be a power hungry bastard, but he wouldn't attack his own center. He's more worried about having a strong reputation so that no one questions him._ "May I?" She stretched out her hand.

Mako nodded his head and handed her the remote. "I know everyone is thinking it's the North, but my gut is telling me otherwise. Something bigger is going on."

Kysum examined the remote in her hands, turning it over. She couldn't explain it but the remote looked familiar. Her head didn't snap up until Mako finished speaking. _Something bigger._ "You might be right kiddo. As much as I despise Unalaq, this isn't his style." She handed the remote back to him. 

Mako looked at her with wide eyes. "You agree with me?" 

Kysum nodded her head. "I agree that something more is going on and that Unalaq isn't responsible for this incident, but there's a lot of information we do not have. Did you recognize any of them?"

"No." Mako shook his head. 

Kysum sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I truly think you might be onto something Mako, but they're going to need more information than this. Keep searching though." She winked at him before she dropped her hand and started to walk away. 

"Thank you for at least listening," he called after her. 

She didn't respond but continued walking. _What the fuck is going on?_ She placed her hands behind her head as she headed towards her home. She spotted Lin directing her men to clear the streets but continued on. _Lin will stop by._


End file.
